Lost Families
by sissi.huys
Summary: Lexie doubts if she's adopted. Claire has her first crush (and her first heartbreak?). Janice befriends someone unexpected. Bella has black holes in her memory. Sequel to Lost Friendships. 2/7
1. the Best Birthday

**HI folks! Yes, I have decided to bring in a teensy bit of romance earlier on than I'd planned. I hope you don't mind. This is part 2 of 7, the first chapter ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Ch.**_** 1 Best Birthday**_

It was delightedly sunny in Britain that summer. Just an ordinary summer, nothing special. So it seems. Because I know something is going on.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

I walked through the streets of Colchester, Essex. The sun was burning on my pale skin. The only sound to be heard was the singing of the birds and the ticking of my flip-flops on the pavement. I took a left to Margaret Thatcher Road. I stopped in front of house 19A.

I rang the doorbell. Mr. Wilson opened the door. Mr. Wilson was a middle-aged man who had an obsession with the Ancient Greeks. Each year's summer he travelled to Greece, to see Ancient Greek temple, museums…

"Hey, Lexie! You fancy a cup of tea?" he asked.

"No thanks, Mr. Wilson. I'm just here to pick up Hermes," I said quickly.

Hermes was the snake the Wilsons owned. I took care of it every summer holiday, since I was little. I always liked Hermes. I had something with him I didn't have with other animals. He really seemed to understand me.

It has probably something to do with the fact I'm a Slytherin. I suppose all Slytherins can bond quite well with snakes.

I greeted Mrs. Wilson in the living room. Hermes was sleeping in his terrarium. "You want a ride?" Mrs. Wilson asked. "You cannot carry the terrarium on your own, dearie."

I stroked the glass of the terrarium and Hermes woke up. "If it's not too much of an effort, yes please," I said.

I was almost hypnotized by his black eyes staring at me.

After a lot of fussing and help from Mr. Wilson, we got the terrarium in the car. It was not more than a five minute ride to my place. My Dad had to help Mr. Wilson carry the terrarium to my room (Mr. Wilson almost tripped over my trunk, and curiously stared at the empty cauldron inside it) but eventually we'd done it.

Mrs. Wilson kissed me on the cheek. "Thanks very much for always taking care of Hermes, sweetheart," she said.

"Don't mention it," I smiled. "It's a pleasure."

When they were gone I went straight to my room. I carefully lifted Hermes out of his terrarium and placed him on my shoulders. Hermes was a red corn snake, he was small, 1.20 m in total and beautifully orange with orange-brown spots.

"Hello Hermes," I whispered.

"_Hello_," it whispered back.

I gasped. Hermes had never spoken to me, mostly he had just nodded, or made clear he understood me in any way. "You can talk?" I asked.

Hermes nodded. "Do you also talk to the Wilsons?" I asked.

Hermes shook his head. "_I can only speak to you_," he answered.

Hermes slit down my arm and I watched him glide over the carpet, toward my trunk. He stopped before my wand. "_I knew you were special_," he whispered.

"Oh," I said shortly.

I forced myself to speak real sentences. "Are you sure you're not a strange snake who talks to people?"

Hermes turned around. He looked me in the eye. "_I am very sure_," he said.

I kneeled down next to him. I grabbed my wand. "This is a wand," I explained to him. "and I'm a witch. Can all witches talk to snakes?"

"_I don't know_," said Hermes.

"Well, seeing you're a snake and all, I don't actually bla-"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

I looked up. "Oh, er… hi Bella. Had a good holiday?"

Bella was a bit tanned, she had been to France with her family. Her hair was more reddish than usual, but not completely. It was like she'd died it but the colour had faded. She had dropped a huge bag with candy, and the little toffees were spread over the carpet.

"Why didn't you tell me you're a Parselmouth?" she asked, looking petrified.

What? What the hell is a Parselmouth, I thought. But since I was a proper-raised Slytherin, and not some Gryffindor who blurted everything out what they thought (sorry Bella, it's true) I thought about my answer.

Parselmouth.

I'd heard that word before. It was a password last year. It probably had to do something with Salazar Slytherin. "What _is_ a Parselmouth?" I asked calmly.

"Well, you can talk to snakes," she said.

"I noticed," I answered coolly. "I've been able to talk to Hermes since I can remember."

"Why haven't you told us?" she said.

I noticed she was staring at Hermes, who was chewing on a dead rat. Where did he get that? Caught it himself? Clever little snake, he is.

"Before I knew about me being a witch, I thought you would all think I was mad. It's probably not special at all," I said. "I bet loads of wizard's can do it."

Janice also came in. "Lexie's a Parselmouth," Bella blurted out.

Told you so. "What?" said Janice. "That's so cool!"

"It's not cool!" Bella said. "It's creepy!"

"Why?" I asked.

Hermes crawled up my leg, arm and rested on my neck again. Bella flinched. I smirked. "Is little Bella afraid of snakes?" I teased, moving closer to her.

"Hell no!" she said, but I noticed her wincing.

"Sure, then you wouldn't mind holding Hermes for a while, wouldn't you?"

"GET THAT THING OFF ME!"

Bella's face was getting just as red as Ron's hair. I smirked and put Hermes back in his terrarium. "And to what do I owe your pleasant visit?" I asked.

"We're here to pick you up for Claire's birthday," Janice said.

"Of course," I said. "Let me get my present upstairs."

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

Another reason to find my best friend creepy. Great. But I had learned from last year, she would be my friend no matter what. I didn't want to lose her again, and I would never forget what she did for me.

We had always been friends. She could be a pain in the ass sometimes, but she's my pain in the ass. But still…

Hermes the snake seemed to be staring at me from his terrarium. I had heard the awful noise coming out of Lexie's mouth and I heard the snake hissing back… I hoped I'd heard it wrong, but I knew I didn't.

This was so impossible. I was starting to doubt whether she was Muggleborn at all. Nothing made sense! But I guess that's what you get when living a wizard's life.

"Doesn't it concern you she's a Parselmouth at all?" I asked.

"No," Janice smiled. "Why should I be concerned?"

I sighed. She was naïve. "Only Dark wizards speak Parseltongue," I explained.

"That's not true," she said. "Just like not all Slytherins are evil."

"Except for Lexie they are," I replied.

"That you don't like them doesn't mean they're evil, Bella."

"Let's say you're right about that," I mocked. "Than there's still the point of her being a Parselmouth. Not many people are Parselmouths, it has to be in your family."

"But Lexie is Muggleborn," Janice said.

"That's the point!" I answered. "I don't get it."

"Me neither," said Lexie, who just entered.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"Enough," she said coolly. "Let's go."

Claire's house wasn't far from here, so we just walked. "Has Harry answered any of your letters?" Janice suddenly asked.

"Nothing," I said. "Maybe the Dursleys won't give them to him?"

"I just thought he didn't want to answer them," said Lexie. "Never mind."

"I should sent them a Howler," I said mischievously.

"No," Janice said right away. "You'll only get him in more trouble!"

"Can't we visit him?" Lexie asked.

"I don't think his aunt and uncle will like that. I mean, his uncle was terrible when I met him on the platform before the summer holidays," said Janice.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

When I woke up this morning, I found my house covered in decorations. It was my birthday. My mother had given me wizarding fiction. I didn't know there even was such thing, but it was wonderful (a bit like Hogwarts in that aspect) and I was so grateful I'd gotten that.

Lavender and her parents were the first to arrive. My mother and Lavender's mother were sister, so that made me and Lavender cousins. Lavender had given a me pretty bracelet and some nail polish. "Thanks Lav," I said.

"So did you really get past Snape's Potions riddle last year?" she asked.

"Er…" I stammered.

I hadn't exactly told my parents about going through the trapdoor. They were so happy when they saw my marks for the exams. Only Hermione had topped me with her 114 percent, I had 113.

"What are you talking about, Lavender?" my mother asked.

"Don't you know, Emma?" Lavender's mom said. "Claire, together with Harry Potter and some other first years, got past the enchantments and challenges of the teachers to stop You-Know-Who from getting the Sorcerer's Stone!"

"I'm so proud of you," my mother said.

"Can't you discuss this somewhere else?" my father asked.

He shifted uneasily in his chair and was scratching his bald head. He never liked magic. He never wanted to have anything to do with it. "Why aren't you proud, uncle?" Lavender asked.

"It's not like she's skipped a grade, or-"

"She had 113 percent on her exams!" she said indignantly.

"But that is only nonsense…" my father said.

The doorbell rang. I glared at him for a second before I went to open it. It were Bella, Lexie and Janice. "Oh hi," I said quickly. "I'm glad you came."

We went upstairs. "Lexie is a Parselmouth," Bella said suddenly.

She could talk to snakes? "How is that possible?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, I don't know!" Bella snapped. "All I know is that it's bloody creepy all right!"

I looked at Lexie. "Bella is terrified of snakes," she explained.

"Am not!" hissed Bella.

"You were," Lexie replied calmly.

"Am not!"

"Don't fight, it's Claire's birthday!" said Janice.

A brown, fuzzy curl was twisted around my finger. "You don't think you're adopted?" I asked.

"Adopted?" Lexie repeated. "Impossible."

"There's no other way, Lexie."

"But I look like them," said Lexie. "I can't be adopted. I mean, if there's such thing as Muggleborns, why can't there be such thing as Muggleborn Parselmouths?"

"You've got a point there," I said.

"We have to sort this out," Bella said.

"Why?" Lexie asked. "I love being a Parselmouth, I don't care _why_ I'm one."

"We can't ignore this!" Bella replied firmly, smacking her fist on the table.

"Nothing good can come from this," said Janice. "I was hoping to have a quiet year."

"You're no fun at all!" said Bella. "I hope we have to face giants or something!"

"Boohoo, don't be such an adrenaline junkie," Lexie huffed.

"I'd rather be an adrenaline junkie than a Parselmouth!" Bella hissed back.

"You're such a Gryffindor," the blonde girl said. "But I'll always love you for being one."

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

"You weren't serious about the giants, weren't you Bella?" I asked.

"Oh Janice," she sighed and I relaxed. "Of course I was! Not necessarily giants of course, I wouldn't mind a dragon-"

"We've already had a dragon," Lexie laughed.

"But a big one!" said Bella, and her green eyes shone brightly.

"No," said Claire immediately. "Absolutely not."

"Just pull a couple of pranks," Lexie said calmly. "You'll be fine, little junkie."

"There's nothing little about me," said Bella, standing up straight.

"Hogwarts is already enough trouble without things such as Sorcerer's Stones and dragons," I said. "I'll still like school even when it's normal school. Primary school was great."

"But that was when we were little," said Lexie. "We're too old to make up our own adventures now."

"But these ones can actually be lethal," Claire said dryly.

"We're not little anymore," said Bella.

"You're thirteen," I said. "You are still a kid and you have only had one year of magical education. Don't you realize how lucky we were last year? Our biggest quality was cooperation, not talent. I couldn't have done this without you."

"And we couldn't have done it without you, Janice," Bella said. "But we're still together. And I'm up for a new adventure."

"When you say adventure you mean near fatal accident," Claire said.

"I guess they're inevitable whilst you're attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Lexie laughed.

We all laughed along. I'm not sure whether I wanted an adventure, but I we got into one, I didn't want to go through it with any other than my friends. Harry, Ron and Hermione included.

Together.

Together I was up for an adventure.

* * *

**1. Did you like this chapter?  
2. Do you like Lexie being a Parselmouth?  
3. Top four of OC's?  
Goodday lovelies xx**


	2. At Flourish and Blotts

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 2 At Flourish and Blotts**_

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

The next morning we got our Hogwarts letters with the required books for this year. I noticed a lot of them were written by Gilderoy Lockhart. Must be a witch, that new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Bella had invited us to her house, and her parents and my mother would take us to Diagon Alley, by Disapparating.

My father was sipping on a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Easy on the alcohol, Dad," I warned him.

"Strange folks, those wizards, but they do make good drinks," he said more to himself than to me.

He was at least slightly tipsy. "Claire?" my mother called from the hallway.

"I'm coming, Mom!"

We Disapparated to McLaggen Manor. Just like Diggory Manor it was big, but very much unlike Diggory Manor (which could be very dusty and creepy indeed, as Janice was the only one doing some housekeeping) McLaggen Manor was cosy, dust-free and very clean.

A hearth was alight in every room, which felt very welcoming. The main colours in the house were red and gold, and now and then there were prints of majestic lions holding swords on the wall. Three guesses which House this family loves.

Tashia McLaggen, Bella's mom, came to welcome us. She was a very tall and pretty woman with short blonde hair and Bella had her round, happy green eyes.

"Hello Emma," she said before kissing my mother on the cheek. "Hello Claire, Bella and the girls are upstairs. Would you mind telling them we're ready to leave?"

"Of course, Mrs. McLaggen."

I walked up the grand stairs, and on the third floor I passed Cormac, Bella's older brother. "Oh, hi Claire," he said absent-mindedly.

"Hi," I replied dryly.

He continued to where he was going. So did I. I'd never _really_ liked Cormac, but since I had no reason to hate him…

"You? Quidditch?"

"What exactly is wrong with that?"

I heard the heated argument upstairs. I came into the room. Bella had the biggest bedroom in the house, but the decoration was no different. Red, gold and lions with swords. Above her bed hang pictures.

"Claire! Claire!" Bella said excitedly. "Lexie says she wants to go to Quidditch try-outs!"

"I was considering it," Lexie said softly.

"Why couldn't she try, Bells?" Janice asked. "You've never seen her play!"

"That's because she's never played before!" Bella hissed back.

"How would you know?" Lexie replied, her hands on her hips. "Draco-"

"Oh… _Draco_," the Gryffindor hissed.

"You're just jealous Slytherin might again win the Quidditch Cup!" said Lexie.

"Well, we won the house Cup!" said Bella.

Lexie suddenly laughed. "Yeah okay, you deserved that one. Revenge?"

She stuck out her hand. Bella smiled and shook it. Then I suddenly remembered. " We have to go downstairs!" I said.

Downstairs on the couch we saw Mr. McLaggen. Very much unlike his wife he was little, almost bald and had deep brown eyes. He had been very muscled once, when he'd been Seeker for the Chudley Cannons. The three adults took us to Diagon Alley.

Very soon we spotted a whole family of Weasleys. Hermione and her parents were with them. "Hi," said Ron. "Have you seen Harry?"

"Is he not with you?" asked Lexie. "He's not still with the Dursleys, is he?"

"No," he replied. "I guess he took the wrong fireplace."

"Oh, you travelled by Floo Powder?" I asked.

"Harry! Harry! Over here!" Hermione shouted.

Harry looked terrible. His glasses were shattered and ashes were all over him. Clearly he'd travelled by Floo Powder too. "Oh Harry," I said. "_Oculus Reparo_."

"Thanks Claire," he answered.

"Thank God," a woman with red hair said.

She was probably Ron's mother. "We were so worried about you. Where did you get out?"

"Knockturn Alley," said Harry.

"_Excellent_!" two red-haired twins said.

The parents began chatting and Harry dropped his voice to a whisper. "And guess who I met there? Draco Malfoy and his father."

"What were they doing there?" Lexie asked.

"Selling something," he said.

"Oh, I hope the Ministry gets him with something," Bella said. "Lucius Malfoy is a menace."

"They can't be that bad," Lexie said quickly.

"And his son too," Bella smirked.

Lexie grimaced. "Thanks very much."

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

"I want to check out the Quidditch shop," I said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Just looking," I said.

"We need to go to Flourish and Blotts while the signing is still going on," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Mum fancies him," Ron whispered.

"Lockhart?" I asked.

He nodded. "Well, I don't really care for signatures," I said quickly. "Who's coming with me?"

No hands. I'll go by myself, then. The Quidditch shop was on the end of the street. I was just examining some protective gloves when I heard a familiar voice. "_Potter_ got a broomstick last year. Now I can have on too, right?"

"Draco!" I said.

It was him, with his father. They had the same white-blonde hair and grey eyes. "Hello sir," I said politely.

"Ah, Lexie Jones, isn't it?" Mr. Malfoy replied. "I have heard all about you."

I went a bit pink. So did Draco.

"And your family."

I looked to up to Mr. Malfoy. My family? He couldn't possibly know that I was Muggleborn, right? "One of the most ancient pureblood families that is not related to us," he said. "Are your parents not here?"

"No, sir. I came with the McLaggen's."

"A respectable family, if not for the fact they are blood-traitors."

"So, are you planning on trying out too? For Quidditch?" asked Draco.

"Maybe," I said. "I haven't flown that much before."

"I'm sure you'll be great," he said. "But not as great as me."

"Watch your tongue Malfoy," I smirked. "Sooner or later I'll be greater than you."

"Impossible," he shrugged.

"It's getting late, Draco. We should go to Flourish and Blotts," Mr. Malfoy said. "Maybe your charming friend wants to come with us."

"Of course, sir."

We headed for Flourish and Blotts. We were by no means the only ones making their way to the bookshop. As we approached it, I saw to my great surprise a large crowd jostling outside the doors, trying to get in.

What's all the fuss about, I thought. It's just a book shop. Unless the whole world's suddenly made up out of Hermione's and Claire's. The reason for this was proclaimed by a large banner stretched across the upper windows:

**_GILDEROY LOCKHART will be signing copies of his autobiography MAGICAL ME today 12:30 pm to 4:30 pm. _**

But Mr. Malfoy clearly had a reputation, because everyone moved aside for us. Good, I wasn't really in for joining an endless queue like that.

"This is for the Daily Prophet-"

Harry was standing there, a pile of shiny new books in his hands, taking a picture with Gilderoy Lockhart. He was a handsome man with wavy blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Staggering under the weight of the books, Harry handed them to a little red-haired girl, slipping them into her cauldron.

Draco pulled me forward, away from his father. "You have these," Harry mumbled to the little girl. "I'll buy my own-"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Potter?" Draco hissed.

"_Famous_ Harry Potter," I laughed. "Can't even go into a _bookshop_ without making the front page."

"Leave him alone, he didn't want all that!" said the little girl.

"Cute, Harry," I sneered.

I kneeled down, so the girl and I were face-to-face. "Hello," I said. "And who may you be?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"Ron's little sister, aren't you?" I smiled.

"Potter, you've got yourself a _girlfriend_!" drawled Draco.

Ginny and Harry went scarlet. "So have you," Harry spat back, looking to me.

"Maybe," Draco teased, wrapping his arm around me. I laughed.

"Get off me, you jerk."

Ron, Hermione, Janice, Claire and Bella fought their way over. "Oh, it's you," said Ron. "Bet you're surprised to see Harry here, eh?"

"Why would he?" I asked. "Everyone needs to buy his books here, Ron."

"I'll tell you later," Harry said shortly.

"Not as surprised as I am to see you in a shop, Weasley," Draco retorted. "I suppose your parents will go hungry for a month to pay for all those."

Ron went as red as Ginny. He dropped his books into the cauldron, too, and started toward Draco, but Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of his jacket. "Ron!" said Mr. Weasley. "What are you doing? It's too crowded in here, let's go outside."

"Well, well, well. Arthur Weasley."

It was Mr. Malfoy again.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

He stood with his hand on Draco's shoulder, sneering in just the same way. "Lucius," said Mr. Weasley, nodding coldly.

"Busy time at the Ministry, I hear," said Mr. Malfoy. "All those raids… I hope they're paying you overtime?"

He reached into Ginny's cauldron and extracted, from amid the glossy Lockhart books, a very old, battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_. "Obviously not," he said. "Dear me, what's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well enough for it?"

"What the hell!" Bella snapped, but Mr. Weasley held up his hand.

"We have a very different idea of disgracing the name of wizard, Malfoy."

Mr. Malfoy was looking at Bella, and to her parents, who were chatting with Mr. and Mrs. Granger, out of hearing distance. "The company you keep," he said to her. "I thought your family could sink no lower."

Claire and Ron had to hold onto her with all their might to keep Bella from attacking Malfoy. "And you," he said.

He was looking to me. "Excellent example. You know what happened to your father, girl? He tried to save a Muggle's life. It only resulted in his death."

I got extremely pale. I was torn between 'How dare he' and absolute grief. Mr. Weasley grabbed the nearest book he could find and began hitting Mr. Malfoy with it. Mr. Malfoy did the same. Fred and George were yelling, "Get him Dad!"

"Gentlemen, please!" cried the assistant.

Hagrid had pulled Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy apart. Mr. Weasley had a cut lip and Mr. Malfoy had been hit in the eye. He was examining the book and then threw it back in Bella's hands.

"Blood-traitors…" he murmured.

He then turned to Lexie. "You can stay at Malfoy Manor in the Christmas holiday, if you want to."

"I'd love to sir," she said politely.

Bella glared at her. I did too. How could she? "Come, Draco," Mr. Malfoy said and he left.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

"You'd _love_ to?" I repeated.

"I was just being polite," Lexie said defensively.

"Why be polite to people like him? You heard what he said about Janice's father!"

"I'm sure he wanted to do the right thing, but it wasn't exactly clever to help those Muggles…"

"So you wouldn't help them because they're Muggles?" asked Janice. "Because I would've done the same."

"It's not because they're Muggles," said Lexie. "It just wasn't clever. The fact that it were Muggles had nothing to do with it."

"It's not about being clever enough to save your own life," Janice replied. I had never seen her look more serious. "It's about having the courage to save someone else's."

"But just risking your life without thinking is just _stupid_!" Lexie raged.

"Well, then I want to be stupid, just like my father!" Janice shrieked.

Lexie realized what she'd done. She wrapped her arms around Janice and whispered, "I'm so lucky to have you as a friend. I wish everyone would be as unselfish as you."

* * *

**Oy!  
1. Did you like this chappie?  
2. Did you like Draco and Lexie being rejoined?  
3. Do you think Lexie is selfish, or just clever?  
4. I'm not the only one who thinks Janice is immensely cute, am I?**

**Sorry there's not much Bella in here and the last chapter, but the next chapter will be mainly from her POV.  
xxx**


	3. the Whomping Willow

**Hey everyone. I just wanted to say to you, if you read a chapter will you please review! I love to know what you guys think!  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 3 the Whomping Willow**_

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

The end of the summer vacation came too quick for my liking. On August 31st, the day before the start of the new term, Mom cooked a dinner with all my favourite things, including ice-cream with cherries for desert. Then it was time for a last mug of hot chocolate and then bed.

It took a long while to get started the next morning. We were up at dawn, but somehow we still seemed to have a great deal to do. We kept colliding on the stairs, half-dressed with bits of toast in our hands.

It was enough when Dad almost broke his neck; he tripped over the cat Scratchy (it appears all my animals have a habit of hurting their owners).

We Apparated to an alley near King's Cross. I saw the Weasleys at once, along with Janice and Claire. Lexie stood somewhere else, hugging and kissing her little sister Gabby goodbye.

Gabby was a younger version of Lexie, exactly the same hair and eye colour. She was really sweet, but very shy (unlike her older sister) and stuttered a lot.

Almost the entire Weasley family had vanished; the only one left was Ron, chatting to Harry, Claire and Janice. "Well, I'm going little sis," said Cormac.

"We hope your grades improve," my father snorted.

Cormac gave him an uneasy look and returned my grin when I saw him disappear.

"And you," said my father. "Same for you. Better grades, but most importantly _behave_ yourself."

"I'm sure she will," my mother said lovingly, giving me a cheeky wink.

"Yeah," I grinned. "What makes you think I won't?"

"The fact that I know you very well," my father replied. "Off you go."

When I reached my friends, Lexie and Claire had both gone. "Let's go together," said Ron. "We've only got a minute."

I wheeled my trolley around so it would face the barrier. We walked purposefully to the barrier, gaining speed. A few feet away from it we broke into a run and-

CRASH.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"Where are they?" I asked Lexie.

"No idea," she said. "We better go ahead."

Once we got rid of our trunks, we started searching for a compartment. We passed the compartment with Lexie's housemates. They all started cheering and calling for her.

"Would you mind awfully?" Lexie asked.

"Of course not," I said quickly. "It's fine."

"Thanks," she smiled and went in the compartment.

Again there was no compartment completely empty. But there was one with only one person in it. It was a boy, his face hidden behind a book. I recognized it. It was _the Impossible_, the book I'd gotten for my birthday.

"Can I join you?" I asked. "Everywhere else's full."

He looked up from his book. It was Cedric. "Oh, hi Claire," he said. "Sure."

I sat down next to me. "Is it a good book?" I asked.

"It's brilliant," he replied. "I've been reading it over and over again."

I smiled. "I've just started it," I said. "Don't tell me how it ends."

"I wasn't going to," he smirked. "Where are your friends?"

"Where are yours?" I blurted out.

Cedric was mostly surrounded by a big group of friends, who all admired him. "I sneaked out on them. I wanted to sit somewhere a bit… quieter."

"Oh, I'd better go then," I said dryly.

"No," he laughed. "You're not that talkative anyway."

He read the next few lines. "What chapter are you at?" he asked.

"Chapter 3," I answered. "They've only just met in that one, haven't they?"

"This is our secret, isn't it?" he asked. "My friends wouldn't find it that cool, I'm afraid."

"I still think you're cool."

My cheeks flushed. Did I actually say that out loud? Cedric chuckled, his dark eyes full of laughter. "I've always liked that about you. You're always yourself."

He's _always_ liked that about me? "Sometimes it's a little too much of me. But who else could I be?" I replied after a while.

"How can you ever be too much yourself?" he smiled.

It was a nice smile, showing off his white teeth. "I sometimes have the feeling I can be annoyed with myself," I said.

"Don't we all know that feeling?" Cedric laughed. "But what I meant was, you're you. You're real. No matter what. You're not fake to appear cooler than you are. And that's what makes you a lot cooler than me."

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

"How's your Dad?" I asked Draco.

"He's okay now," he replied. "Still a bit moody, though."

"My father has gotten me a really expensive dress for my birthday," said Pansy.

She never talked about real important things, just a bit of careless chatter. Also great sometimes, not that I cared a lot for dresses. Certainly not hers. I cared about my looks, as any normal girl, but she was really obsessed with it.

Pansy couldn't spend a day without looking in the mirror, telling us how fine she looks, and telling others they don't. She could be really funny sometimes, but most of her jokes were insults. A bit malicious, but undoubtedly funny.

As long as she wasn't insulting me, I gleefully laughed along.

"And how was your holiday, Blaise?" Pansy asked.

"My mother remarried," he said rather uninterestedly. "For the fifth time."

Blaise his Mom was known for her beauty and had been married four times before this, and her husbands had mysteriously died and she had inherited the money. There was a lot more going on than I wanted to know.

"How bad is this one?" I asked.

"He's okay," said Blaise. "He doesn't say much. Better than the last one, spent an eternity on trying to make me call him 'Dad'."

"And what about you?" Draco asked me.

"Nothing special," I shrugged. "Doing nothing, being lazy and taking care of Hermes. He's a snake, from some friends of us."

"I'd love to see you doing that," said Draco. "I bet you were shaking and all."

"I thought you thought better of me!" I said indignantly."I am not afraid of Hermes, Bella is."

"Is McLaggen afraid of snakes?" Blaise said, a smile spreading across his face.

"Shouldn't have said that," I said, but my tone was anything but apologetic.

"She's always pretending to be so brave!" Pansy shrieked with laughter.

"You're still hanging out with her, aren't you?" Draco asked. "Why are you saying this?"

"I needed to get her back with something," I said, thinking about her opinion about Parselmouths.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

"Why can't we get through?" Harry hissed.

"Well don't ask me!" I snapped. "The train has just left and there's no other way we're going to get to Hogwarts!"

"I don't understand why the gateway sealed itself," Ron said, tapping the stone. "Hang on. If we can't get through, maybe Mum and Dad can't get back!"

"Have you got any Muggle money?" Janice asked.

Harry gave a hollow laugh. "The Dursleys haven't given me pocket money for about six years."

A dozen curious people were watching them. "Let's go and wait by the car," said Harry. "We're attracting too much attention-"

"You have a car?" I said, my eyes gleaming.

Janice moaned. "I know that look. We're not going to do something illegal, are we?"

"You know me," I said comfortingly, patting her shoulder. "Of course it's something illegal."

"We can fly the car to Hogwarts!" said Ron.

"_Fly_?" Janice and I said in unison.

"Dad's enchanted it," Ron explained quickly. "Come on!"

We marched off through the crowd of curious Muggles, out of the station and back onto the side of the road where an old Ford Anglia was parked. When I saw the back, I knew it was enchanted; there was no way four trunks would fit in a normal Ford Anglia. The seats where Janice and I were sitting on were nearly as big as park benches.

"Check that no one's watching," Ron said.

He pressed a tiny silver button on the dashboard. The car around us vanished and so did we. Janice shrieked. "Shush!" I whispered. "They can still hear you!"

"Let's go," said Ron's voice from my right.

And the ground and the dirty buildings on either side fell away, dropping out of sight as the car rose; in seconds, the whole of London lay, smoky and glittering, below us. Then there was a popping noise and the car, Janice, Harry, and Ron, reappeared.

"Uh-oh," said Ron, jabbing at the Invisibility Booster. "It's faulty-"

"Damn!" I cursed.

Harry pushed it and the car vanished again. Then it flickered back. "Hold on!" Ron yelled, and he slammed his foot on the accelerator; we shot straight into the low, woolly clouds and everything.

"We have to find the train!" Harry said. "Dip back down again- quickly-"

"I can see it!" I said. 'Right ahead, there!"

The Hogwarts Express was streaking along below us like a scarlet snake. "Due north," said Ron. "Okay, we'll just have to check it every half hour or so - hold on-"

"I was getting sick already," Janice murmured.

And we shot up through the clouds. A minute later, we burst out into a blaze of sunlight. It was a different world. The wheels of the car skimmed the sea of fluffy cloud, the sky a bright, endless blue under the blinding white sun.

"All we've got to worry about now is airplanes," I laughed.

We looked at each other and started to laugh; for a long time, we couldn't stop. It was as though we had been plunged into a fabulous dream. The prospect of seeing Fred's and George's jealous faces when we landed smoothly and spectacularly on the sweeping lawn in front of Hogwarts castle.

I must have fallen asleep after a while. I was suddenly woken by Harry saying, "_There_!"

Silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake, stood the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle. The car gave a nasty wobble. Janice shrieked. "Come on," Ron muttered.

We were over the lake, the castle was right ahead and Ron put his food down. There was a loud clunk, a splutter, and the engine died completely. The nose of the car dropped. We were falling, gathering speed, heading straight for the solid castle wall.

"We're going to DIE!" Janice shrieked. "We're done with!"

Ron let go of the steering wheel completely and pulled his wand out of his back pocket. "STOP! STOP!"

"WATCH OUT FOR THAT TREE!" Harry bellowed, trying to get the steering wheel, but he was too late…

CRUNCH.

With an ear-splitting bang of metal on wood, we hit the big tree trunk. Ron let out a low, despairing groan. "Are you okay?" Janice whispered urgently.

"My wand," said Ron, in a shaky voice. "Look at my wand!"

It had snapped, almost in two; the tip was dangling limpy, held on by a few splinters. At that very moment, something hit the side of the car with the force of a charging bull, just as an equally heavy blow hit the roof.

"We're going to DIE!" Janice repeated.

"Shut up!" I yelled, trying to open the door. "It's the Whomping Willow, Cormac told me about it! He would never go close to it-"

"I wonder why," said Harry darkly.

The windshield was now trembling under a hail of blows. "We're done for!" Ron moaned.

But suddenly the floor of the car was vibrating. The engine had restarted. The car shot backwards. The tree was still trying to hit us, almost ripping itself up, lashing out at us as we sped out of reach. The car stopped.

With the doors flung open and the seats tipped sideways: Next thing I knew I was sprawled on the damp ground. The car ejected our luggage from the trunk, and then rumbled off into the darkness, the Forbidden Forest.

"Come back!" Ron yelled. "Dad'll kill me! Can you believe our luck? Of all the trees we could've hit, we had to get one that hits back."

"I'm just glad we're alive," Janice breathed.

"Mee too!" I laughed. "Nothing's wrong! This was an excellent adventure!"

"If I'm going to be friends with you any longer, it will be the death of me," Ron mocked.

"But I'm worth it," I smirked.

We walked into the Great Hall. The Sorting was going on. The vivid red hair of Ginny was clearly visible. "Where's Snape?" asked Harry.

Snape's spot on the staff table was empty indeed. Severus Snape was my least favourite teacher. Cruel, sarcastic, and disliked by everybody. "Maybe he's ill!" said Ron hopefully.

"Maybe he's dead," I added, even more hopeful.

"Bella!" Janice hissed. "You can't just say that!"

"Maybe he's left," said Harry. "because he missed out on Defence Against the Dark Arts again!"

"Or he might have been _sacked_!" said Ron enthusiastically.

"Let's hope so," I said. "I mean, no one would miss him!"

"Or maybe," said a cold voice right behind them. "He's waiting to hear why you didn't arrive on the school train."

Bugger.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

There stood Severus Snape. He was smiling in a way that told me we were in big trouble. "Follow me," said Snape.

He led us to his office. The shadowy walls were lined with shelves of large glass jars, in which floated all manner of things I didn't want to know the name of. "So," he said softly. "the train isn't good enough for famous Potter and sidekicks McLaggen and Weasley. Wanted to arrive with a _bang_, did we?"

There was no mention of my name. "As for you," he said, looking at me now. "I thought you had more sense, Diggory."

"No sir, it was the barrier as King's Cross-"

"Spare me your nonsense," said Snape.

"We're telling the truth!" Bella snapped indignantly.

His black eyes shifted to me. "Are they?"

"Yes, sir. The barrier had closed, so we saw no other option than to-"

"What have you done with the car?" he asked.

We looked at each other. It was one of those moments I was sure Snape could read minds. He unrolled today's issue of the _Evening Prophet_. "You were seen," he hissed, showing them the headline:

**FLYING FORD ANGLIA MYSTIFIES MUGGLES.**

"I believe your father work in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office?" Snape asked Ron. "Dear, dear… his own son… And I noticed, that considerable damage seems to have been done to the Whomping Willow."

"It did more damage to _us_!" Bella said indignantly.

"_Silence_!" hissed Snape. "Unfortunately none of you are in my House and the decision to expel does not rest with me. I shall go and fetch people who _do_ have that happy power. You will wait here."

"No fetching needed, Severus."

It was Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall and Sprout stood next to him. "We'll go and get our stuff," said Ron in a hopeless sort of voice.

"Why would you, my dear boy?" Professor Sprout asked.

"You're going to expel us, aren't you?" he asked.

"Not today, Mr. Weasley," said Professor McGonagall. "But you need to understand the seriousness of what you have done."

Snape looked as though Christmas had been cancelled. "Professor Sprout can decide what becomes of you, Diggory."

"She's mostly very sweet," said Professor Sprout. "I won't expel her for this little mist-"

"But they have broken the law!" Snape said.

Professor Sprout said nothing to make clear her decision was final. "Go to your common room," said Professor McGonagall.

She and Dumbledore left the room, and Harry, Ron and Bella had left as well.

"Stay here, Diggory."

I turned around. Snape was sitting at his desk. "I knew your father, you know," he said.

"You knew him?" I asked, quite surprised.

"He… was always nice to me, always told Potter and Black of for taunting me. He was a model student, never broke a single rule. I'd like to see you go in his footsteps," said Snape.

"Please, sir, if you're talking about the car thing, we saw no other option. I know we should've just-"

"Much more of this will follow if you continue hanging around with Potter, Weasley and McLaggen," Snape said coolly.

"And your point is?" I asked, struggling for my voice to remain calm.

"It would be wise not to spend so much time with them anymore," he said.

"Well, I'm sorry, sir," I said coldly. "Nothing you say can keep me away from them."

* * *

**1. I'm really struggling with getting the Slytherins right. I have two different images in my head, a really really sophisticated one, and a really badass one. I tried to fit it both of them a bit, do you like it?  
****2. I'm planning on doing a big thing with Claire, Cedric and the book. Did you like that bit?  
****3. I hope my Snape wasn't too much OOC in this, did you like the twist?  
****Bella's had a bigger POV in this, so I hope you'll forgive me for the shorter bit last two chapters :)**


	4. Gilderoy Lockhart

**Hi everyone, reviews are welcome!  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 4 Gilderoy Lockhart**_

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

The next day however, I barely grinned once. I was dreading the mail. My parents knew what I'd done. Hermione was clearly disapproving of the way we had arrived.

"Mail's due any minute," said Neville. "I think Gran's sending a few things that I have forgotten."

There was a rushing overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and dropping letters and packages into the chattering crowd. Bitey brought a single letter, and my shaky fingers opened it. The letter was rather short.

_Bellator Ignis McLaggen,  
If you ever so much as think of doing something like this again, we will surely disown you. Can you possible imagine the shame you brought on our family? I do not dare to look the Minister in the eye again.  
Your father, Cormac McLaggen Senior._

My teeth clenched and I felt rather sick. I'd rather have a Howler, yelling at me and telling me to never do that again. This was so short, so cold. And it didn't matter how many times my father had threatened to disown me, it looked like he truly meant it this time.

Speaking about Howlers, it looked like Ron had gotten one. "It's all right, he's still alive," said Hermione, prodding Errol with her finger.

"It's not that. It's _that_."

All the colour had left Ron's face and he was holding the Howler. "What's the matter?" said Harry.

"She's sent me a Howler," said Ron faintly.

"You'd better open it, Ron," said Neville in a timid whisper. "It'll be worse if you don't. my gran sent me one once, and I ignored it. It was horrible."

"What's a Howler?" asked Harry.

Our attention was fixed on the letter, which had begun to smoke at the corners. Ron stretched out a shaking hand, and slit the letter open. Neville and I stuffed our fingers in our ears. A roar of sound filled the huge hall, shaking dust from the ceiling.

"-STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE-"

Mrs. Weasley's yells, a hundred time louder than usual, made the plates and spoons rattle. Ron sank so low in his chair that only his crimson forehead could be seen.

"-LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOU FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU, HARRY, BELLA AND JANICE COULD HAVE DIED-"

I had been wondering whether or names were going to crop up.

"-ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

The red envelope burst into flame and curled into ashes. Hermione closed _Voyages with Vampires_ and looked down at the top of Ron's head. "Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron-"

"Don't tell me I deserved it," snapped Ron.

"It could be worse," I said.

"Well, you didn't get a Howler, did you?" Ron mocked.

I handed him my letter. "Oh," he said shortly. "He doesn't mean it, does he?"

"I think he does," I said.

"Are you all right, Ron?" said Janice, who stood behind him.

"I'm okay," said Ron quickly, but none of us bought it. "Did you get a letter?"

"No," she said. "Professor Sprout hasn't written my mother."

Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules, we had double Herbology first.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

"Greenhouse three today, chaps!" said Professor Sprout, not at all her usually cheerful self.

"Oy, Weasley!" Draco called out to Ron.

Ron jumped because of his loud voice. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Draco softly. "I guess you are afraid of anything or anyone that yells now, are you?"

Draco and Blaise sniggered and they took a seat in the greenhouse, which housed far more dangerous plants. "See you've got a bit of colour back," I said to him.

"Shut up," he snapped.

"I thought it was brilliant," I said. "Trains are too mainstream, we'll take a flying car."

I was pleased to see he could still laugh before I took a seat next to Claire. "Where's Harry?" I asked, looking around.

Claire pointed outside, where I saw him talking to Lockhart. Then Harry walked in, looking quite stunned. "We'll be repotting Mandrakes today," said Professor Sprout loudly. "Now, who can tell me the properties of a Mandrake?"

To nobody's surprise, Hermione's and Claire's hand were into the air. "Yes, Miss Gibbs?"

"Mandrake, or Mandragora, is a powerful restorative," said Claire. "It is used to return people who have been transfigured, petrified or cursed to their original state."

"Excellent," said Professor Sprout. "Ten points to Ravenclaw."

I looked around, bored as I was. I saw the mandrakes, Brown and Patil chatting animatedly, Longbottom listening intently, and Bella drawing in her notebook. "The Mandrake forms an essential part of most antidotes," said Sprout. "It is also, however dangerous. Who can tell me why?"

Draco put his hand around his neck and made a face, as though being strangled by a Mandrake. I giggled softly. Hermione's hand narrowly missed Harry's glasses as it shot into the air.

"The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to anyone who hears it," she said promptly.

"Precisely. Ten points to Gryffindor," said Sprout. "Now, the Mandrakes we have here are still vey young, so their cries won't be fatal yet. But they can knock you out for several hours, so put on a pair of earmuffs."

Sprout grasped one of the tufty plants firmly, and pulled hard. Instead of roots, a small, muddy and extremely ugly baby popped out of the earth. The leaves were growing right out of his head. It had pale green, mottled skin and was clearly bawling at the top of his lungs.

"Now, you will be repotting them yourselves," said Sprout. "Four a tray, there is a large supply pots over there. Compost is in the sacks over there. Good luck."

Bella, Janice, Claire and I took a pot. I grasped a Mandrake and pulled very hard. It's ugly face screwed up; it was screaming again. I jammed it into another pot and sprinkled earth over it. My hands were all dirty because of the dirt.

"Gross," I said. "That's why I don't like Herbology."

I looked over at Draco, he was tickling the Mandrake when it bit his finger. Because he wore dragon hide gloves, it didn't hurt him, but I still had to laugh. I was wearing ugly earmuffs, like everyone else, so he couldn't have heard me.

But I caught his eye and he smiled. By the end of class, we were all sweaty and covered in dirt. Have I mentioned how much I hate Herbology?

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

After Herbology, we had Transfiguration. That had always been difficult, but it was as though all my knowledge on the subject had leaked out this summer. We had to turn beetles into buttons.

Claire and Hermione, of course, succeeded immediately and even Lexie did it after a few tries. But all Harry and I had managed to do was give our beetle a lot of exercise; it was running away from our wands.

Ron was having far worse problems. He had patched up his wand with Spellotape, but it seemed to be broken beyond repair. It kept crackling and sparking at odd moments, and every time Ron tried to transfigure his beetle it engulfed him in thick gray smoke that smelled of rotten eggs.

Unable to see what he was doing, Ron accidentally squashed his beetle with his elbow and had to ask McGonagall for a new one, something she was not very pleased with.

I was relieved to hear the lunch bell. Everyone filed out of the classroom except for Bella, Harry, Claire, Hermione, Ron and me. Ron was whacking his wand furiously on his desk. "Stupid, useless thing!"

"Write home for another once," Harry suggested.

"Oh yeah, and get another Howler back," said Ron. "_'It's_ _your own fault your own got snapped!'_"

He angrily stuffed his now sizzling wand and his books into his bag. We went down to lunch. "What've we got this afternoon?" Bella asked lazily.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione at once.

"_Why_," demanded Ron, seizing her schedule. "have you outlined all Lockhart's lessons in little hearts?"

Hermione snatched the schedule back, blushing furiously. "Mione's in love!" Bella laughed.

"I am also excited for his classes, I mean, look at all the things he's done!" Claire defended her.

A boy came running toward us, clutching a Muggle camera. "All right, Harry? I'm Colin Creevey," he said breathlessly. "I'm in Gryffindor, too. D'you think, I mean, would it be if all right if, er.. can I take a picture?"

"A picture?" Harry repeated blankly.

"So I can prove I've met you," explained Colin. "a boy in my dormitory says if I develop the film in a right way the pictures will _move_."

"Are you Muggleborn?" Bella asked.

"Yes," said Colin. "If you could take the picture, so I could stand next to Harry-" he faced Harry. "and then, could you sign it?"

"_Signed photos_? Are you giving out _signed photos_, Potter?"

Lexie's laughing and teasing voice echoed around the courtyard. As usual, she was surrounded by Draco Malfoy and personal body guards, Crabbe and Goyle. But someone else was there too. A dark, grinning boy I didn't know. They had stopped right behind Colin.

"Everyone line up!" Malfoy roared to the crowd. "Harry Potter's giving out signed photos!"

"No, I'm not," said Harry angrily. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"Well, that's a pity," Lexie smirked. "I've always wanted to have a signed photo of Harr-"

"You're just jealous," piped up Colin, whose entire body was about the same size as Crabbe's neck.

Lexie laughed right in his face. "_Jealous_?" she said, shaking with laughter.

"Of what should I be jealous?" Malfoy asked. "I don't want a foul scar across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special, myself."

"Eat slugs, Malfoy," said Ron angrily.

"Be careful, Weasley," sneered Malfoy. "You don't want to start any trouble or you Mommy'll have to come and take you away from school." He put on a shrill, piercing voice. "'_If you put another toe out of line'_-"

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Bella snapped. "Colin was right, you're just jealous. Because you can only dream of getting that much attention-"

"McLaggen is being brave again," the dark boy said.

It was the first time he'd spoken. "let's watch what she does when I conjure up a little snake."

"Shut up, Zabini!" Bella said, getting red in the face. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do," Zabini smirked. "Jones's told me-"

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"What's all this, what's all this?" Gilderoy Lockhart was striding toward them, his turquoise robes swirling behind him. "Who's giving out signed photos?"

Harry wanted to speak but was cut short by Lockhart. "Shouldn't have asked! We meet again, Harry! Come on then, Mr. Creevey, a double portrait. Can't do better than that. We'll _both_ sign it for you."

"A word to the wise, Harry," said Lockhart softly.

I wasn't meant to hear it, but I wanted to listen. "I covered up for you, if he is photographing me too, your schoolmates won't think you're setting yourself up so much…" Deaf to Harry's stammers, Lockhart continued.

"Let me just say that handing out signed photos at this stage of your career isn't sensible- looks a tad bigheaded, Harry, to be frank. There may well come a time when, like me, you'll need to keep a stack handy wherever you go, but-" he gave a little chortle- "I don't think you're quite there yet."

Lexie giggled, her eyes were gleaming and the Slytherins were snorting with laughter. When we reached Lockhart's classroom, Harry took the seat most in the back and piled his seven Lockhart books in front of him. I flopped down next to him, together with Hermione.

"You could've fried an egg on your face," said Ron to him.

Lexie took the seat in front of Harry. "You'd better hope Creevey doesn't meet Ginny, or they'll be starting a Harry Potter fan club," she smirked.

"Shut up," Harry snapped. "I didn't ask for it."

"Oh, I know you didn't," said Lexie. "But the look on your face at moments like that is priceless."

When the whole class was seated, Lockhart cleared his throat loudly and silence fell. I had my notebook open and my quill ready. He must have so much to teach us, after all the things he's done. It would be so interesting to hear the stories from himself, and I can't still get used to the idea of _Gilderoy Lockhart_ teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts!

"Me," he said, pointing at himself and winking. Hermione sighed and she eyed him dreamily. "Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Most-Charming-Smile Award- but I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"

He waited for us to laugh, but Hermione was one of the few who did. "Are you taking notes? Good," he said, and he was looking over at Bella. "I see you've all bought a complete set of my books, well done!"

"Are you taking notes?" I whispered to Bella.

Bella tried to clear away her notebook, but it fell. It wasn't full with notes, but all sorts of sketches, drawings and pictures. I picked it up. She had been busy with a drawing of big snake chasing her, it was very nicely done. It looked so real it almost frightened me.

"Give it back," she hissed and snatched her notebook out of my hands.

"I thought we'd start today with a little quiz," said Lockhart suddenly.

I hadn't followed what he had said at all. "What?" Janice piped up.

"Nothing to worry about," said Lockhart, smiling and winking again. "just to check how well you've read the books, how much you've taken in-"

I sighed with relief. I had read the books of course, I would be fine. I remember how vampires hate garlic, werewolves hate silver… I looked down at my paper and read:

_1. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?  
2. What is Gilderoy Lockhart's secret ambition?  
3. What, in your opinion, is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?_

On and on it went, over three sides of paper, right down to:

_54. When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday, and what would his ideal gift be?_

Half an hour later, Lockhart collected the papers and rifled through them in front of the class. What was this? He couldn't actually be serious, could he? Why would I care what's his favourite colour? He's supposed to be teaching us how to defend ourselves, not what his secret ambition is!

"… but Miss Hermione Granger knew my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair-care product, good girl! Ten points to Gryffindor! And now, to business-"

Lockhart had my attention again. He was finally going to teach us something. "Now, be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind!"

When I heard that, I wanted to be able to sink through the floor like a ghost. I remembered why I hated Defence Against the Dark Arts. I was hoping he'd teach us defensive spells, but we were actually facing monsters. Really terrifying ones!

"You may find yourselves facing your worst fears in this room. But I must ask you not to scream, I might provoke them."

The whole class held his breath. My nails, freshly painted in a light shade of pink, sank into the mahogany table deeper and deeper. Lockhart whipped off the cover. "Yes," he said dramatically. "_Freshly caught Cornish pixies_."

I laughed of relief. Pixies had no teeth, or any other lethal weapon. The only thing they could do was annoy you to death.

"Yes?" he smiled at me.

"Well, they're not _really dangerous_, are they?" I choked.

"Don't be so sure," said Lockhart. "Devilishly tricky little blighters they can be! Let's see what you make of them!"

He open the cage and hell broke loose. The pixies shot in every direction like rockets, two seized Neville and took him high into the air, and one was pulling Hermione's hair. Lexie smashed it with her copy of _Wanderings with Werewolves_. "They're still good for something, his books," she smiled.

"Come one now, round them up, they're only pixies!" Lockhart shouted.

"Help us!" Janice shrieked. "Please, sir, we're sorry!"

He rolled up his sleeves, brandished his wand, and bellowed, "_Peksipiksi Pesternomi_!"

_What kind of spell is that_?

One of the pixies took his wand and threw it out of the window. Lockhart ran out of the classroom, shouting, "I'll ask you seven to nip the rest of them back into their cage!"

"Enough!" I shouted. "_Immobulus_!"

* * *

**1. I wouldn't like to be part of Bella's family, I absolutely HATE her parents, they're expecting too much of her! Do you agree?  
2. Lexie Jones; bully of funny girl? Are you angry she told Bella's secret to Blaise Zabini and the others?  
3. Do you agree with Claire about Lockhart? (I also had a feeling I had to give her character a little more depth, do you agree?)  
Bye-bye, lovelies!**


	5. Mudbloods and Murmurs

**Hi folks, sorry this one took so long, I had a lot of parties and tests this week! I hope this exceeds expectations ;) and reviews are appreciated! Slanted text is a paragraph out of 'the Impossible' (the book Claire had gotten for her birthday)  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 5 Mudbloods and Murmurs**_

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"Can you _believe_ him?" said Ron angrily, rubbing his ear.

One pixie had bitten him there last week and it was infected. "He just wanted to give us some hands-on experience," Hermione defended him.

"I'm sorry Hermione," I said. "but Ron's right. Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing!"

"First time you disagree with a teacher," Bella smiled.

"He shouldn't even be called a teacher! It's a title he doesn't deserve!" I replied.

"Rubbish," said Hermione firmly. "You've read his books, look at all the amazing things he's done-"

"_Says_ he's done," said Lexie.

"So you're saying he's a fraud?" Janice said.

"He could be," the Slytherin girl replied.

"No one would do that," Janice said. "It would give no satisfactory whatsoever-"

"Not everyone's got your morals, Janice!" Lexie snapped.

"What's wrong with you?" Bella asked. "Not so sunny, sunshine."

"Shut up."

"Is something wrong?" asked Hermione.

"It's most certainly not any of your business," Lexie answered coldly.

"Nothing's wrong with darling little Draco, isn't there?" Bella sneered. "He hasn't broken up because you're still hanging around us, has he?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Lexie snapped, her pale cheeks flushing light pink. "Sometimes I regret hanging around you badly."

With her nose in the air she walked away. "I gotta be going," said Bella quickly. "I still have detention with Flitwick for not handing in that report."

She wanted to leave, clutching her notebook to her chest. She carried that around everyday these past days. I would say she almost sleeps with it. She is an excellent drawer, by the way.

"Can I see another one of your drawings?" I asked kindly. "They were very pretty."

"No, you can't," said Bella shortly before setting off, her Housemates and Janice following her. I went onto the grounds again and rested against a stone wall and I started to read again.

_Denise lay in her bed with her eyes wide open. No sound could be heard except for the soft ticking of the rain on the window. She couldn't get to sleep. She had the feeling she couldn't get to sleep ever again. What was sleeping worth anyway? _

_Less time to think about her beloved Philip._

_ She sat up straight slowly, brushed a brown lock out of her face and stood up. The stone floor felt cold against her feet and sent a shiver down her spine. She softly walked to the window and pulled the flowery curtains open._

_ The moon was shining brightly, and its enchanting silver glance made her think of Philip's eyes. These days everything made her think of something about Philip. She was all about Philip. _

_Could he also be awake, she wondered. Could he be staring at the same moon? _

_And would he think about her? Probably not. Of course, she wanted him to. She wanted him to feel that way, but it was something she couldn't ask of him. Loving you is not something you can ask a person, ever. And Philip was a lost cause, like bringing back someone from the death._

I sighed and clutched the book against my chest. This was _so_ romantic!

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

My pencil went over the paper slowly, creating lines, shadows and eventually drawings. I had found the diary in my trunk, my Mom had probably put it in there before I left. She's always talking about expressing your feelings and useless stuff like that.

I wasn't the person to write '_Dear Diary_' and then pour my heart out to some book. But I used to draw a lot, especially at primary school. My entire notebooks were full of animals, broomsticks and people. This year I decided to in stead of writing about daily life, I was sketching it.

My latest drawing was one of a huge snake chasing me, my most recent nightmares. Might seem a little pathetic, but it was better than actually writing it down, wasn't it? No one would see this anyway.

And the best part of this diary was, it wrote back. I was adding more shade to the fangs to make them look more scary and I wrote a single word at the bottom of the page: '_Done_.'

'_Very pretty, you've got talent_,' it wrote back. '_Are you that scared of snakes_?'

Katie Bell was running upstairs. I quickly closed the sketchbook (I simply refused to call it a diary) and threw it under my bed. "Good, you're awake," she said, opening the curtains.

The morning sun was brilliantly gold as it rose. "Quidditch practice," said Katie. "Now."

"It's crack of dawn!"

"It's our new training program," Katie explained. "Wood'll kill us if we won't win this year."

"I'm sorry," I croaked. "Last year I was unconscious in the hospital wing the last match!"

She smiled weakly. "Better stay conscious this year, then."

I wrote a note to Hermione, telling her where I'd gone and pulled on my scarlet Quidditch robes. I went down the spiral staircase to the common room, with Stacey the Comet 260 on my shoulder. Harry was standing there, yawning.

"Wait for me!" a familiar voice squeaked.

It was Colin Creevey again, with his camera. "I've never watched a Quidditch game before!"

"It's not a game Colin, it's practice," I said quickly, watching Harry's face expression.

Lexie was right there, it was funny. "It'll be really boring," I said to Colin.

We started climbing to the portrait hole and I saw Colin had ignored us, his face shining with excitement. He followed us all the way to the Quidditch pitch, it was like having an extremely talkative shadow. We managed to shake him off at the changing rooms eventually.

Wood held a speech, which was so boring I desperately wished for my personal Colin Creevey to talk to me and keep me awake. "So this year, we train harder than ever before…"

Fred Weasley had fallen asleep on my shoulder, snoring loudly. I felt the sudden urge to draw a moustache on his face, but I had no marker, unfortunately. We had been in the locker room so long the sun was up completely now.

I woke up Fred so we could walk on the field, and when we did, I saw Ron, Claire, Janice and Hermione sitting in the stands. "Aren't you finished yet?" said Ron incredulously.

"Haven't even started," said Harry. "Wood's been teaching us new moves."

"Oh, that's what he was doing!" I said. "Sorry I wasn't following-"

"What?" said Claire loudly, pointing at the green figures dooming up out of the misty grounds.

"I don't believe it!" Wood hissed in outrage. "I booked the field for today!"

The Slytherins had become very close now, and I noticed two players were missing. "Flint!" Wood bellowed at the Slytherin Captain. "This is our practice time! We got up specially! You can clear off now!"

"No, _you_ can clear off," said Flint.

"But I booked the field!" said Wood.

"Ah," said Flint. "But _I've_ got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape. 'I, Professor S. Snape, give the Slytherin team permission to practice today on the Quidditch field owing the need to train their new Seeker and Beater."

"You've got a new Seeker and Beater?" said Wood, distracted. "I don't see them. Where?"

From behind the five large figures came a smaller boy, smirking all over his pointed face. It was Draco Malfoy. And next to him stood Lexie, with the same smug look and her blonde hair in a high ponytail.

"Who is what?" asked Wood.

"I'm Beater," said Lexie proudly, and Fred and George started to laugh.

"You can't be a Beater, you're a _girl_!"

I gritted my teeth, why couldn't girls be Beaters? Lexie smug expression didn't change. "I doubt you'll laugh once I knock you off your brooms," she smiled.

It didn't sound like a threat at all, more like a statement."You're on," said George.

His gaze switched to Malfoy. "And you, aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?"

"Funny you should mention Draco's father," said Flint. "Let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team."

All seven of them held out their broomsticks. Seven highly polished, brand-new handles and seven sets of silver lettering spelling the words _Nimbus Two Thousand and One_ gleamed under our noses. "Kind of him, wasn't it?" Lexie said to me.

None of the Gryffindor team could think of anything to say for a moment. "Oh look," said Flint. "A field invasion."

Ron, Janice, Claire and Hermione were crossing the grass to see what's going on. "What's happening?" Janice asked. "Why aren't you playing?"

"What are _they_ doing here?" said Ron, looking at Draco and Lexie.

"I'm the new Slytherin Seeker, Weasley," said Malfoy, smugly. "And Lexie here is the new Beater."

"You can't be Beater," said Ron. "You're a _girl_."

"We've heard that one," said Lexie, sounding annoyed. "Just give me a chance to prove myself, all right."

"She's _brilliant_," said Malfoy. "Good aim, strong swing. But everyone's just been admiring the brooms my father's bought our team."

Ron gaped at the seven superb broomsticks. "Good, aren't they?" said Malfoy smoothly. "But perhaps the Gryffindor team will be able to raise some gold and get new brooms, too."

The Slytherin Team howled with laughter. "We don't need good brooms," I said.

"That's why you won the Quidditch Cup last year," Flint said sarcastically.

"At least no one on the Gryffindor Team had to _buy_ their way in," said Hermione sharply. "_They_ got in on pure talent."

The smug look on Malfoy's face flickered. "No one asked your opinion, you filthy, little Mudblood," he spat.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" shrieked Bella, her fist reaching out for him.

"_How dare you_!" Claire shouted, and Ron pulled out his wand yelling, "You'll pay for this one, Malfoy!"

"Ron, watch out!" I warned him, but it was too late.

A loud bang echoed around the stadium and a jet of green light shot out the wrong end of Ron's wand, hitting him in the stomach and sending him reeling backward onto the grass. "Ron! Ron! Are you all right?" squealed Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead he gave an almighty belch and several slugs dribbled out of his mouth onto his lap. The Slytherin team were paralyzed with laughter.

"We'd better get him to Hagrid's," said Harry.

He nodded at Hermione, whose face was wet with tears. I put Ron's arm over my shoulders and together with Harry I could carry him. "Oh," said Colin, fascinated and raising his camera. "Can you hold him still, Harry?"

"Get out of the way, Creevey!" said Lexie angrily, following us out of the stadium.

"You're nearly there, Ron," said Claire. "You'll be all right in a minute, almost there."

Harry and I pulled Ron up to Hagrid's front door. Hagrid appeared at once, looking very grumpy, but his expression brightened when he saw who it was. "Bin wonderin' when you'd come ter see me. come in, come in. thought you mighta be Lockhart back again-"

Hagrid didn't seem perturbed by Ron's slug problem, which Harry hastily explained as he lowered Ron into a chair. "Better out than in," Hagrid said cheerfully. "Get 'em all up, Ron."

He then noticed Lexie in her green robes, patting Ron on the back. "Yeh didn't tell me yeh could play Quidditch, Lexie," he said.

"I just thought I'd give it a shot," Lexie smiled.

"Aren't they going to kick you out of the team for coming with us?" asked Bella.

Lexie laughed. "No way! Flint said I was one of the best Beaters he'd seen in years, there not going to kick me out after that!"

Hermione laughed a little and wiped a tear from her cheeks. "Hermione, what's wrong with yeh?" asked Hagrid.

It was clear Hermione didn't want to say anything. "Malfoy called her…" said Harry eventually. "I don't know what it was, but-"

"He called me a Mudblood," Hermione sobbed.

"He didn't!" said Hagrid.

A fresh wave if slugs made their appearance out of Ron's mouth. "It's disgusting," he moaned.

"It is disgusting," said Bella hotly. "He _is_ disgusting, that filthy little-"

"Don't say another word," said Lexie coolly.

"You're not defending him, are you?" said Bella.

"He just lost his temper!" the blonde girl hissed. "Something that's not quite unknown to you!"

"It's terrible what he said," I told her.

"I didn't say it wasn't," said Lexie. "And please Hermione, just ignore it. You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are."

"Yeah, you're bloody brilliant," Bella smiled.

"And they haven't invented a spell that Hermione can't do," Hagrid said proudly.

Hermione had gone a brilliant shade of magenta. "I'm sorry, but what exactly does Mudblood mean?" asked Harry.

"It means 'dirty blood'," said Claire.

She was rubbing Hermione back and running her free hand through Hermione's bushy hair.

"People like Malfoy, who think they're better because they're in all-magical families, so-called pure-bloods. They think they're so much better than children without magical parents. It's not a term one regularly uses in civilized conversations."

"Harry," said Hagrid abruptly as though struck by a sudden thought. "Gotta bone ter pick with yeh. I've heard you've bin givin' out signed photos. How come I haven't got one?"

Furious, Harry gritted his teeth, glaring at Lexie and then at Hagrid. "I have _not_ been giving out signed photos," he said hotly. "If Lockhart's still spreading that around-"

But then he saw Hagrid was laughing. "I'm on'y jokin'," he said, patting Harry on the back. "I knew yeh hadn't really. I told Lockhart yeh didn't need the. Yer more famous than him without tryin'."

"That must have caused some damage to his ego," said Lexie amusedly.

"Bet he didn't like that," said Harry.

"Don't think he did," said Hagrid. "An' then I told him I'd never read one o' his books and then he said he'd give me one an' sign it."

"Oh, I'm sure Hermione would want an extra copy," Bella grinned.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

"_Why_," said Draco hotly at dinner. "why did you go with them?"

I put down my fork and looked at him. "We're not having this discussion again, Draco. I _told_ you, they are my friends too. And I will not abandon them."

"But-"

"No, Draco. He was puking slugs, I had to check if he was all right."

Draco sighed and continued to prod his sausage. "You're so stubborn."

"Should I take that as a compliment or an insult?" I smiled, stealing a sausage from him.

He smiled back at me. "How can I make you do what I want you to do?"

"Well," I smiled. "Unless you want to try an Imperius Curse, but I wouldn't recommend that, since it's illegal, then there is no way."

He stole a bit of my shepherd's pie. "I hate you," he smiled.

"Come, come Draco. That was very un-Slytherin-like of you. We don't wear our hearts on our sleeves like that, we leave that to Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs," I smirked.

I'd finished dinner and together we walked back to the common room. "I guess it has a sort of use," said Draco suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Having you as a friend," Draco said.

"Oh, and I thought you hated me," I teased.

"No, seriously. You're the only one that puts up a bit of a fight," he explained. "The rest aren't nearly this much fun."

"You should better not let Pansy hear that," I giggled. "She fancies you, and more importantly, she thinks you fancy her."

"I _don't_," snapped Draco.

"Easy, easy. I didn't say _I_ thought that," I laughed. "I mean, if we would all believe what Pansy said, then-"

"_Come… come to me… Let me rip you… Let me tear you… Let me kill you…_"

It was a voice, a voice chill to the bone marrow, a voice of breath-taking, ice-cold venom. "Then what?" asked Draco.

I looked at him for a second. Those, cold, grey eyes, shining with concern, demanding the truth… "I thought I just heard something," I said. "I must be really tired. Goodnight."

I continued to walk and I almost started to run to my dormitory. I quickly closed the door behind me and saw that the other girls were probably still at dinner. Good. I fell on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

What was that? The voice sounded like it came out of the castle walls itself. It was like the castle itself was speaking to me. But that was impossible. Firstly, castles couldn't speak. Not even in the wizarding world.

But what was it? Why did it want to kill me, or anyone else? And why didn't Draco hear it as well?

* * *

**1. I find it very difficult to write paragraphs from 'the Impossible' It should be incredibly sweet, romantic, tragic at the same time. More parts will follow, do you like it?  
2. I explained Bella's diary-business a bit. Did you like it?  
3. I had the scene with the Quidditch teams in my head for a long time, so what's your opinion about that?  
4. I love the way Draco and Lexie are teasing each other all the time, do you?  
5. I thought it was quite logical for Lexie to hear the Basilisk herself, in stead of Harry telling it to her. Do you agree?  
Cheers, lovelies!**


	6. the Deathday Party

**I think this is my longest chapter ever! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 6 the Deathday Party**_

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

October arrived, spreading a damp chill over the grounds and into the castle. Madam Pomfrey was kept busy by a sudden spate of colds among the staff and students. Her Pepperup Potion worked instantly, though it left the drinker smoking at the ears for several hours afterward.

Because I had been looking pale, Fred and George had pushed me until I took some, my head turned as red as their hair and the steam made it look as though my head was on fire. At that moment I desperately wished I had succeeded in drawing that moustache on Fred's face.

Raindrops the size of bullets thundered on the castle windows for days on end; the lake rose, the flower beds turned into muddy streams, and Hagrid's pumpkins swelled to the size of garden sheds.

Wood's enthusiasm for regular training sessions, however, had not damped, which is why Harry and I were to be found, late one stormy Saturday afternoon a few days before Halloween, returning to the Gryffindor Tower, drenched to the skin and splattered with mud.

Even aside from the rain and wind it hadn't been a happy practice session. Fred and George, who had been spying on the Slytherin team, had seen for themselves the speed of those new Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones.

They reported that the Slytherins were no more than seven greenish blurs, shooting through the air like missiles.

As Harry and I squelched along the deserted corridor we came across somebody who looked just as preoccupied as we were. Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor Tower, was staring morosely out of a window, muttering under his breath, "… don't fulfil their requirements… half an inch…"

"Hello Nick," Harry and I said in unison.

"You look troubled, young Gryffindors," said Nick.

"So do you," said Harry.

"Ah," erupted Nick suddenly. "you would think, wouldn't you, that getting his forty-five times in the neck with a blunt axe would qualify you to join the Headless Hunt?"

"Oh, yes," said Harry, who was obviously supposed to agree.

"I don't see why you wouldn't," I said.

"Sir Properly Decapitated-Podmore, as I like to call him, says my head needs to have parted company with my body," said Nick. "Half an inch! So, what's bothering you? Anything I can do?"

"Unless you can get us seven free Nimbus Two Thousand and Ones, then no," I said.

Then I saw some lamp-like eyes. It was Mrs. Norris. Mr. Filch was with her. "Filth!" he shouted, pointing at our Quidditch robes and the muddy puddle that had dripped of them. "Mess and muck everywhere! I've had enough of it! Follow me, you two!"

Filch led us to his office. It was dark, mot-eaten and several rusty shackles hung on the wall. I knew Filch was begging Dumbledore every single year to make the old punishments protocol again; students would be hung from the ceiling by their ankles, or have nails through their thumbs…

The wooden filling cabinets that contained details of every pupil Filch had ever punished, stood around the walls. Fred and George had an entire drawer to themselves.

Filch grabbed a quill from a pot on his desk and began scribbling on a parchment. "_Names_… Harry Potter and Bellator McLaggen. _Crime_…"

"It was only a bit of mud!" I said.

"It's only a bit of mud to you, girl, but to me it's an extra hour scrubbing!" shouted Filch. "_Crime_… befouling the castle… _suggested_ _sentence_…"

But as Filch lowered his quill, there was a great BANG! on the ceiling of the office, which made the oil lamp rattle. "PEEVES!" Filch roared. "I'll have you this time, I'll have you!"

Filch ran out of his office, Mrs. Norris behind him. I didn't like Peeves, but I felt grateful for his timing. "Come on, let's sneak out," I whispered.

"No," answered Harry. "We should probably wait for Filch to come back-"

"_What's that_?"

I picked up the envelope from Filch's desk. It had silver lettering on the front, and it said

** 'KWIKSPELL: A CORRENSPONDENCE COURSE IN BEGGINER'S MAGIC.'**

"I never knew Filch was a Squib," I said. "No wonder why he hates us so much."

"What's a Squib?" asked Harry.

"Like the opposite of a Muggleborn," I explained. "Magical parents, but no magical abilities."

The door swung open. He saw Harry and me read the Kwikspell letter. Filch's pasty face went brick red. "Have you read it?" he sputtered.

"No," we lied quickly.

"Very well, go," Filch breathed and I placed the envelope back on his desk.

Harry and I left as quick as possible. We couldn't believe our luck. Filch had let us go. To escape from Filch's office without punishment was probably some kind of school record!

"Harry! Bella! Did it work?"

Nearly Headless Nick came gliding out of a classroom. "I persuaded Peeves to crash the cabinet over there right over Filch's office," said Nick eagerly. "Thought it might distract him-"

"Yeah, it worked!" I said happily. "Thanks Nick!"

I saw Nick was still holding his rejection letter. "I wish there was something I could do for you about the Headless Hunt," Harry said.

"But there _is_ something you could do for me," said Nick excitedly. "I would like you to come to my five hundredth deathday party this Halloween."

"I'll come," said Harry quickly.

"Me too," I said.

"Mr. Weasley and Misses Diggory, Granger and Gibbs would be most welcome too, of course," said Nick.

"Yeah, I'll ask them," I promised.

Nick beamed and he floated away singing, "Harry Potter, at my deathday party!"

It looks like my sketchbook was about to get filled with more interesting drawings today.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

_Philip's auburn hair clashed horribly with his orange scarf, but she found it quite adorable. His nose was red because of the cold that October had brought. _

_Denise was resting against a willow tree, which was bare because of the low temperatures and the lack of sun. The frozen ground beneath them cracked a little when Philip lowered himself and sat down next to her._

_ "So this is your secret space," he whispered softly._

_ His voice sounded like velvet, as it resulted in a tickling feeling in her stomach. "It's beautiful," he said. _

_"I used to come here with my mom," she whispered, biting her lip so hard that it started to bleed. _

_The metal-like taste of her own blood smelt bitter, like the bitterness she felt toward her mother's murderer. "Oh, I'm sorry," Philip apologized. "I never wanted to ruin any emotional value or-" _

_"It's okay," she said, her voice cracking. _

_Even Philip's brown eyes couldn't distract her, couldn't stop her from thinking of her mom's eyes, honey-coloured and glittering with joy. There are some things that cannot be reversed. _

_Things that rip you apart, or mend you together. Things that are meant to happen. Could she and Philip be meant to happen? _

_But if that was the case, if the world had been that perfect, her mother would have been alive._

"A deathday party?" said Hermione keenly, when Harry and Bella had told her the story the next day. "I bet there aren't many living people who can say they've been to one of those…."

"It'll be fascinating!" I said cheerfully. "Finally some primary sources! Maybe some of the ghosts have witnessed major historical events!"

"Why would anyone want to celebrate the day they died?" said Ron. "Sounds dead depressing to me…"

"But it would be weird to celebrate your birthday, wouldn't it?" said Bella. "Ghosts have the right to party, too."

By the time Halloween arrived, it sounded as though Harry and Bella were regretting their rash promise to go to the deathday party. The rest of the school was happily anticipating their Halloween feast; the Great Hall had been decorated with the usual live bats, Hagrid's vast pumpkins and there were rumours that Dumbledore had booked a troupe of dancing skeletons for the entertainment.

I didn't mind, dancing skeletons weren't nearly as entertaining as stories of bloody battles and clever inventions. "A promise is a promise," Janice said. "You said you'd go, it wouldn't be very nice to let him down, after what he's done for you."

"Go where?" asked Lexie.

She hadn't spoken to us in quite a long time, and her snowy white skin had grayish. It was a though something was troubling her. "A deathday party of Nearly Headless Nick," I explained.

"Oh, no worries then," she said carelessly. "Good thing I'm not invited. Doesn't exactly seem my idea of a fun Halloween."

Without saying anything else she left and went to her common room. At seven o'clock, Harry, Ron, Janice, Hermione and I walked toward the dungeons.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

The passageway leading to Nearly Headless Nick's party had been lined with candles. The effect was far from cheerful. These were long, thin, jet-black tapers, all burning bright blue, casting a dim, ghostly light even over our own living faces.

The temperature dropped with every step we took. We heard we what sounded like a thousand fingernails scraping an enormous blackbeard. It sounded terrible. "Is that supposed to be _music_?" Ron whispered.

"I guess we now know why not many living people attend deathday parties," he said grimly. "in fact, I don't think I would have attended even if I were dead."

"Don't say that," I said. "Give it a chance, maybe you'll have loads of fun once we've entered."

"Where's Bella?" Harry asked.

"She's probably in the Great Hall, enjoying the feast," said Claire.

And when we did enter, it was an incredible sight. The dungeon was full of hundreds of pearly-white, translucent people, mostly drifting around a crowded dance floor, waltzing to the dreadful, quavering sound of thirty musical saws.

Our breath rose in a mist before us; it was like stepping into a freezer.

"Shall we have a look around?" Harry suggested.

"Careful not to walk through anyone," said Ron nervously and we set off around the edge of the dance floor.

"Oh no," said Hermione, stopping abruptly. "Turn back, turn back, I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle-"

"That's not very kind of you," I said sternly.

"Who?" said Harry.

"She haunts one of the toilet's in the girls' bathroom on the first floor," said Hermione.

"She haunts a _toilet_?" Ron asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," said Claire. "It's been out of order all year because she keeps having tantrums and flooding the place. I never went in there anyway."

"Look, food!" said Ron suddenly and I laughed.

We approached the table eagerly but when we came close enough, we stopped in our tracks, horrified. The smell was disgusting. Large rotten fish, cakes, burned black, maggoty haggis, a slab of cheese covered in furry green mold and an enormous gray cake with the words:

**Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington**  
**Died 31st of October, 1492**

A ghost floated over the table, so low, with his mouth open that he would have had a bit of rotten salmon is his mouth if we would've been human. "Can you taste it if you walk through it?" Harry asked him.

"Almost," said the ghost sadly, and he drifted away.

"I expect they've let it rot to give it a stronger flavour," said Hermione.

"Can we move? I feel sick," said Ron.

We had barely turned around, however, when a little man swooped suddenly from under the table and came to a halt in midair. "Hello, Peeves," I said cheerfully.

"Nibbles?" he asked sweetly, offering us a bowl of peanuts covered in fungus.

"No thanks," said Claire quickly.

"Heard you talking about poor Myrtle," he said to Claire and Hermione. "_Rude_ you were about poor Myrtle. OY! MYRTLE!"

"Oh, no, Peeves, don't tell her what I said, she'll be really upset," Hermione whispered frantically. "I didn't mean it, I don't mind her- er, hello, Myrtle."

Moaning Myrtle had the glummest face I had ever seen, half-hidden behind lank hair and thick, pearly spectacles. "What?" she said sulkily.

"How are you, Myrtle?" said Hermione in a falsely bright voice. "It's good to see you out of the toilet."

"Yes," said Claire, however not intending to fake brightness. "You should go to parties more often."

Myrtle sniffed. "Miss Granger and Miss Gibbs were just talking about you," said Peeves slyly.

"Just saying how nice you look tonight," said Hermione nervously.

"You're making fun of me," said Myrtle, silver tears swelling rapidly in her small, see-through eyes.

"No, we really wouldn't Myrtle," I said, tossing her a small smile. "You're a nice girl, you'd never insult anyone, so why would we-"

"Don't lie to me," Myrtle gasped, tears now flooding down her face, while Peeves chuckled happily over her shoulder. "D'you think I don't know what people call me behind my back? Fat Myrtle! Ugly Myrtle! Miserable, moaning, moping Myrtle!"

"You've forgotten pimply," Peeves hissed in her ear.

Moaning Myrtle burst into anguished sobs and fled from the dungeon. Peeves shot after her, pelting her with moldy peanuts, yelling, "_Pimply! Pimply_!"

"That's so mean," I said sadly.

Then it happened. Harry stumbled to a halt, clutching the stone wall, looking around, squinting up and down the dimly lit passageway.

"Harry, what're you-?"

"It's that voice again- shut up a minute-"

I listened and heard nothing. "Harry, stop being so creepy," I whispered.

"Listen!" said Harry urgently, and we all froze, watching him.

This was so weird. Harry's vivid green eyes shot up the ceiling, following a certain line. "This way!" he shouted, and he began to run up the stairs, into the entrance hall.

He stood still again. "Harry, say something!" Claire demanded. "What are you hearing?"

"SHH! It's going to kill someone!" he shouted.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

Halloween dinner was delicious, the overload over candy made me forget my worries over the strange voice for a while. I wasn't telling Draco anything, he would probably think I'm mad. I felt a bit sorry for my friends down at the deathday party, that they would be missing the excellent feast.

And the dancing skeletons were so funny. They'd made me laugh for the first time since I'd heard the voice. When we were finished, together with all the Slytherin in my year, I were on our way back to the dungeons, to the common room.

It was excellent, without any worries. But then, I heard the voice again and my stomach lurched.

_"…rip…tear…kill…"_

My heartbeat fastened, and so did my breathing. "Are you all right?" asked Draco. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

_"…so hungry…for so long…"_

It was the same voice, the same cold, murderous voice I had heard before.

_"…kill…time to kill…"_

"Lexie?" asked Draco, holding me back and grabbing me by the arm.

"It's nothing," I lied. "Let's go to the common room."

I didn't know if I was safe there, but the voice stopped last time I went there.

_"… I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!"_

It's going to kill someone. I wanted to run, run from everything and everyone so that unlucky person wouldn't be me. More people followed behind us, and they didn't seem troubled by the voice. Why could no one else hear it? "Look!" I said suddenly.

All of us came to a halt. There, in the corridor stood my friends, who were supposed to be at the deathday party. Something was shining on the wall ahead. Foot-high words had been daubed on the wall between two windows, shimmering in the light cast by the flaming torches.

_**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.**_

"What's that thing hanging underneath?" I asked.

"It's that cat, from Filch," said Blaise.

Even now he had managed to keep his voice bored and uninterested. My friends had heard us, they were looking around, and their faces were troubled. "Enemies of the Heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" shouted Draco.

Bella came rushing forward, out of nowhere. She looked terrible, like she hadn't slept in days. "Don't you ever say that word again or you'll lose your head!"

I involuntarily gasped. _I_ was a Mudblood. Was that why I could hear the voice? Could only future victims hear it?

"What's going on here? What's going on?"

Attracted by Draco's and Bella's shouts, Argus Filch was shouldering his way through the crowd. Then he saw Mrs. Norris and fell back, clutching his face in horror.

"My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" he shrieked.

And his popping eyes fell on Harry. "_You_! You've murdered my cat!" he screeched.

"He can't have, sir," I said, stepping forward. I looked at Harry. "He's only a second year students, he hasn't got the magical power nor the knowledge to perform a curse-"

Filch ignored me. "You've killed her! I'll kill you!"

"_Argus_!"

Dumbledore had arrived on the scene, followed by a number of teachers. In seconds, he had swept past us and detached Mrs. Norris from the torch basket. "Come with me, Argus," he said to Filch. "That also counts for Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Miss Diggory, Miss McLaggen, Miss Gibbs and Miss Jones."

"Me?" I asked. "But sir, I wasn't even-"

"No discussion," said Dumbledore.

Lockhart stepped forward eagerly. "My office is nearest, feel free-"

"Thank you, Gilderoy," said Dumbledore.

Lockhart's office was full of paintings of himself, which now quickly dodged out of sight, their hair in rollers. Harry and I exchanged tense looks before we sank into chairs. The tip of Dumbledore's long, crooked nose was barely an inch from Mrs. Norris' fur. He was prodding her with his long, thin fingers.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her," said Lockhart. "Probably the Transmogrifian Torture-"

"Is she dead?" I wondered out loud.

I didn't know whether to cheer of feel sorry for Filch. Probably the first one, but I hoped Mrs. Norris wasn't dead. I didn't want proof this thing could kill. At last Dumbledore straightened up.

"She's not dead, Argus. She had been Petrified."

"How?" I asked.

"I cannot say…" croaked Dumbledore.

"Ask _him_!" shrieked Filch, pointing at Harry.

"As Miss Jones said, no second year could have done this," said Dumbledore firmly. "It would take Dark Magic of the most advanced-"

"He did it, he did it!" Filch spat. "You saw what he wrote on the wall! He knows I'm a... I'm a Squib!"

I'd heard the word Squib before, Draco had often said it behind Filch's back. I knew what it was. So what did the 'Heir' hate? Squibs and Mudbloods? "I never even _touched_ Mrs. Norris!" Harry said loudly.

"He didn't do anything," said Janice. "You have to believe us, Professor-"

"Potter and his friends might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time," said Snape suddenly.

If I didn't have excellent self-control, my jaw would have dropped. Snape, who hated Harry the most of all of us, was defending him? "But we do have a set of suspicious circumstances," Snape continued. "Why was he in the upstairs corridor at all? Why wasn't he at the Halloween feast?"

Hermione, Ron, Janice and Claire launched into an explanation about the deathday party. "But why not join the feast afterwards?" said Snape. "Why go up that corridor?"

They all looked at Harry. He looked all of a sudden very nervous. "Because," he stammered. "because we were tired and wanted to go to bed."

"Without any supper?" asked Snape, his nasty smile widening.

"We weren't hungry," said Ron.

Liar, I thought. Ronald Weasley was always hungry. Snape also knew he was lying. "I suggest, Headmaster, that Potter is not entirely truthful," he said. "It might be a good idea if he were deprived of certain privileges until he is ready to tell us the whole story. I personally feel he should be taken off the Gryffindor Quidditch team until he is ready to be honest."

"He just wants Slytherin to win the match!" Bella hissed indignantly.

"And what makes you think Slytherin can't win the match when Harry is on the Gryffindor team?" I asked, feeling angry.

"Exactly," said McGonagall. "There is no need to keep the boy from playing Quidditch."

"But I want to see some punishment!" said Filch.

"Won't a Mandrake Restorative Draught cure her?" Claire wondered out loud.

"Indeed," said Dumbledore. "for now you are innocent until proven guilty. You may go now."

We went out of Lockhart's office as fast as we could without actually running, going into an empty classroom. "Any fool could have known you were lying," I said. "What really happened?"

"Half of it was the truth," said Janice defensively. "We really were at the party."

"Why did you leave?" I asked.

She looked at Harry, who was shifting uneasily in his seat. "Harry?"

"I heard a voice," he said.

He'd heard it too. He's not Muggleborn. So my previous theory was fortunately proven wrong. "You do believe me, don't you?" he asked.

"Of course," I said. "because I heard it too."

There was a very awkward pause. "D'you think I should've told Dumbledore and the others?" said Harry.

"Yes," said Janice. "Dumbledore might have some answers-"

"Are. You. Mental?" I asked. "It'll make him look even more suspicious! Look, Harry, you were at the wrong place at the wrong time, we know that. But think how it'll look for the others!"

"They'll think I did it," said Harry softly.

"And that's exactly why you should tell Dumbledore! He can cover up for you!" said Janice brightly.

"No," said Ron, without hesitation. "Hearing voices isn't a good sign, not even in the wizarding world."

* * *

**Review, please! :)**


	7. the Writing on the Wall

**Hi everyone, chapter 7 up here!  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 7 the Writing on the Wall**_

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

For a few days, the school could talk of little else but the attack on Mrs. Norris. Filch kept coming back each day at the place where she had been attacked, trying to scrub the letters off the wall, but they gleamed brightly as ever on the stone.

He also kept giving students detention for things like 'breathing loudly" and "looking happy."

Bella was looking very tired all the time and very moody. "Stop complaining all the time!" I snapped.

I was still a bit angry at her for breaking her promise with Nick. "Yeah, because you're cheerful at the moment!" Bella spat back.

"You should've kept your promise to Nick!" I said. "Instead, you were enjoying the feast!"

"I wasn't," she said. "I still needed to so that stupid essay and I fell asleep!"

"Oh," I said quietly. "Sorry."

Ginny was very scared because of the attack, but Ron said she just was an enormous cat lover. "Not even you would like Mrs. Norris," said Lexie carelessly. "Honestly, we're better off without her."

Ginny's lip trembled. "Stuff like this doesn't happen much t Hogwarts," Ron assured her. "They'll catch the maniac who did it in no time. I just hope he's got time to Petrify Filch before that."

"He's only joking," I said quickly as Ginny blanched.

The attack also had an effect on Claire and Hermione. They already spent most of their time reading but now even more than usual. Not until following Wednesday we found out what they were up to. But before that, Snape had held me back after Potions.

"I covered up for you this time," he said. "But I will not be doing it again."

"I'm sorry sir," I said. "But what part of your accusations exactly was covering up for me?"

"I believe you were in the wrong place at the wrong time," said Snape. "But I am one of the few who do."

"I don't care what they think of me," I said. "They laugh at me already, because I'm not one of the brightest. As long as I have my group of friends, I'm fine."

"But I care about what they think of you," he said. "This could lead to expulsion."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Being so protective about me? I mean, don't think I hadn't noticed you never _really_ punished me."

"I am a teacher, I'm supposed to be protective over students when danger is near," he said shortly. "You may go now."

When I went toward the library, I saw Justin Finch-Fletchly, from Hufflepuff and I waved at him. Justin didn't wave back and turned around abruptly, heading in the opposite direction.

Strange.

I found Ron, Harry, Lexie, Bella, Claire and Hermione in the back of the library. Ron was measuring his Charms homework. "I'm still eight inches short," said Ron furiously.

"_All_ the copies of Hogwarts a History have been taken out," said Claire.

"I wish I hadn't left my cope at home," Hermione mocked. "I couldn't fit it in my trunk with all my Lockhart books."

"Why do you want it?" I asked.

"The reason everyone else wants it," she said simply. "to read up the legend of the Chamber of Secrets."

"What _is_ the legend?" Harry asked.

"That's just it," said Hermione. "I can't remember. And the story isn't anywhere else-"

"Do you really think the Chamber has been opened, then?" I squeaked nervously.

"Obviously," said Lexie.

Her tone sounded a bit dull and uninterested to me. "All the teachers are worried."

"Hermione, let me read your composition," said Ron desperately.

"No I won't," said Hermione.

"You've had ten days to finish it," Claire said bossily. "You should make a clear homework schedule for yourself, like I do. That way you always-"

The bell rang. Ron and Hermione led the way to History of Magic, bickering.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

Most people found History of Magic the dullest subject on their schedule. Not me. I found it very interesting, it was one of the few subjects consisting mainly about facts. I loved hearing stories, whether they were about bloody battles or self-stirring cauldrons.

I loved to know how things evolve to they way they are now. I was making notes on the International Warlock Convention of 1289, when I realized something. Mr. Binns was old, very old. He might know about the Chamber. I put up my hand.

"Miss- er- ?"

"Gibbs, Professor. I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets," I said in a clear voice.

The whole class seemed to wake up. Professor Binns blinked. "My subject is History of Magic," he said. "I deal with facts, Miss Gibbs, not myths and legends."

He cleared his throat and continued, "In September of that year, a subcommittee of Sardinian sorcerers-"

Hermione's hand shot in the air. She wanted to help me, I thought. "Yes, Miss?"

"Please, sir, don't legends always have a basis in fact?"

"Well," said Professor Binns slowly, "Yes, one could argue that. However, the legend of which you speak is such a very _sensational_, even _ludicrous_ tale-"

But the whole class was hanging on his every word, for the first time, so he changed his mind. He was completely thrown by such an unusual shown of interest.

"You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago, by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age. The four Houses are named after them: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin.

They built this castle together, far from prying Muggle eyes, for it was an age when magic was feared by common people, and witches and wizards suffered much persecution."

He paused, glazed around the room, and continued.

"For a few years, the founders worked in harmony together, seeking out youngsters who showed signs of magic and bringing them to the castle to be educated. But then disagreements sprang up between them.

A rift began to grow between Slytherin and the others. Slytherin wished to be more _selective_ about students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magical families. He disliked taking students of Muggle parentage, believing them to be untrustworthy.

After a while, there was a serious argument on the subject between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Slytherin left the school."

Professor Binns paused again, pursing his lips, looking like a wrinkled old tortoise.

"Reliable historical sources tell us this much," he said. "But these honest facts have been obscured by the faithful legend of the Chamber of Secrets. They story goes that Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in the castle, of which the other founders knew nothing.

Slytherin, according to legend sealed the Chamber of Secrets so that none would be able to open it until his own true heir arrived at the school. The heir alone would be able to unseal the chamber and unleash the horror within, and use it to purge the school of all who were unworthy to study magic."

The Muggleborns. My hand went back into the air. "Sir, what exactly do you mean by 'the horror within' the Chamber?"

"That is believed to be some sort of monster, which the Heir of Slytherin alone can control," said Professor Binns. "But none of this is true, of course. A tale told to frighten the gullible."

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

"I always knew Salazar Slytherin was a twisted old loony," Ron told us after class.

"A bit more respect for the founder of my House, please!" said Lexie indignantly.

"But he started all this pureblood stuff!" Ron replied. "I wouldn't be in his House if you paid me. honestly, if the Sorting Hat had tried to put me in Slytherin, I'd've got the train straight back home…"

"Slytherin isn't as bad a you think," Lexie said.

"Full of gits, though," I grinned.

"They may be gits towards you but to fellow Slytherins they're quite nice," Lexie said.

Harry didn't say anything. As we were shunted along in the throng, Colin Creevey went past. "Hiya, Harry!"

"Hullo, Colin," said Harry automatically.

"Harry, a boy in my class has been saying you're-"

Colin was so small he couldn't fight around the tide of people bearing him toward the Great Hall; we all heard him squeak, "See ya, Harry!" and he was gone.

"What's a boy in his class saying about you," Hermione wondered.

"That I'm Slytherin's heir, I expect," said Harry.

"You don't really sound happy about it," said Lexie amusedly.

"Should I be happy that everyone's scared of me?" he asked darkly.

"Firstly, you're exaggerating. No _everyone_ here's scared of you," she laughed. "Secondly, yes, you should. You can always take your advantage out of it."

"Nobody except for Slytherins think like that, Lexie," I said.

"Funny enough I don't find that insulting," she said, a smirk spreading across her face.

"People here'll believe anything," said Ron in disgust.

We came to the corridor with the letters on the wall. It was deserted. "Can't hurt to have a poke around," said Harry, dropping his back and getting on his knees.

We followed his example. "I'm not going on my knees," said Lexie. "Like some ordinary servant."

I wasn't up for a discussion this time. "Whatever," I grunted.

When I was crawling on the ground, I suddenly found my friendship bracelet. How did that get here? I quickly put it on again and kept my mouth shut. "Scorch marks!" said Harry suddenly. "Here, and here!"

"Come and look at this!" said Hermione.

We stood up and moved closer to her. Hermione was pointing at the topmost pane, where around twenty spiders were scuttling, apparently fighting to get through a small crack. A long, silvery thread was dangling like a rope, as though they had all climbed it in their hurry to get outside.

"It's not usual for spiders to act like that," said Lexie wonderingly.

"No," said Harry. "have you ever seen anything like it, Ron? Ron?"

Ron was standing well back and seemed to be fighting the impulse to run. "What's up?" asked Harry.

"I- don't- like- spiders," said Ron tensely.

"Entirely understandable," said Claire. "They're filthy, and-"

"I never knew that," said Hermione, looking at Ron in surprise. "You've used spiders is Potions lots of times…"

"I don't mind them dead," said Ron. "I just don't like the way they move…"

Hermione and Lexie giggled. "It's not funny," said Ron fiercely. "If you must know, when I was three, Fred turned my teddy bear into a great big filthy spider because I broke his toy broomstick…"

Lexie laughed even harder. Ron turned to her, his face glowing red with shame. "_You_ wouldn't like them either if you'd been holding your bear and suddenly it had too many legs!"

Hermione and Claire were fighting the urge to laugh and Lexie was almost rolling over the floor with laughter. I didn't find this funny. If they'd find out I'm scared of snakes…

"Remember all the water on the floor?" I said, to put their minds on something else. "Where did that come from? Someone's mopped it up."

"I believe it came from there," said Lexie, pointing to a bathroom door.

"That's a girls' toilet," said Ron gruffly.

"Even worse," said Claire. "That's Moaning Myrtle's toilet."

"Why can't we go and pay her a visit?" Janice asked.

Ignoring the large OUT OF ORDER sign, I opened the door.

It was the gloomiest, most depressing bathroom I had ever set foot in. under a large, cracked, and spotted mirror were a row of chipped sinks. The floor was damp and reflected in the dull light given off by the studs of a few candles, burning low in their holders; the wooden door to the stalls were flaking and scratched and one of them was dangling off its hinges.

"Hello Myrtle," Hermione called out. "How are you?"

Moaning Myrtle was floating above the tank of the toilet. "This is a _girls'_ bathroom," she said eyeing Ron and Harry. "_They're_ not girls."

"No," Hermione agreed. "I just wanted to show them how, er, nice it is in here."

"Ask her if she saw anything," Harry mouthed at Hermione.

"What are you whispering?" said Myrtle.

"Nothing," said Harry quickly. "We wanted to ask-"

"I wish people would stop talking behind my back!" said Myrtle, in a voice choked with tears. "I _do_ have feelings, you know, even if I _am_ dead-"

"Myrtle, no one wants to upset you," said Janice sweetly. "Harry just wanted to ask-"

"No one wants to upset me! That's a good one!" howled Myrtle. "My life was nothing but misery at this place and now people come along ruining my death!"

"Just tell us if you've seen something funny lately," said Lexie, sounding bored. "A cat was attacked right outside _your_ front door on Halloween."

"I wasn't paying attention," said Myrtle dramatically. "Peeves upset me so much I came in here and tried to _kill_ myself!"

Lexie sniggered. "But you're already dead," I said. "How can you- ?"

Myrtle gave a tragic sob, rose up in the air, turned over and dived headfirst into the toilet. "That was almost cheerful for Myrtle," Claire shrugged. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

"Who can it be, though?" Hermione said in a quiet voice, walking through a deserted corridor later that day. "Who'd want to frighten all the Squibs and Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts?"

"Maybe it's more than only frightening what they're intending, whoever it is," I said darkly.

"D'you think they'd want to kill _students_?" Janice asked, sounding frightened.

"Muggleborn students, yes," I said.

"Let's think," said Ron sarcastically. "Who thinks all Muggle-borns are scum?"

"Are you talking about Draco?" I asked, unconvinced.

"Of course I am!" said Ron. "You heard him, _'You'll be next, Mudbloods!'_"

"Malfoy, the Heir of Slytherin?" said Hermione sceptically.

"Come on," said Bella. "You've only got to look at his foul rat face to know it's him-"

"I'll give you a foul rat face," I threatened.

"It's obvious and you're sticking up for him!" Bella snapped. "_Unbelievable_."

"We've got no proof, though," said Claire dryly.

"Look at his family," said Harry. "The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin; he's always boasting about it. They could easily be Slytherin's descendants. His father's definitely evil enough."

"_His father_ is always donating to charity, shown an allegiance to the Ministry and has invited me over for Christmas," Lexie said. "He is certainly not as evil as you think."

"They could've had the key to the Chamber of Secrets for centuries!" said Ron. "Handing it down, father to son…"

"I'm not sure even Malfoy would want to kill Muggle-borns," Janice said. "he hates them, but I don't think he would ever want them dead."

"Rubbish!" said Bella. "He's pure evil!"

I looked at Hermione and Claire, the only ones except for Janice with a bit of common sense. "Well," said Hermione cautiously, and I didn't like the tone in which she spoke. "I suppose it's possible…"

"Oh, please!" I said dramatically. "What's gotten into you! He'd never do that!"

They just ignored me. Once again I felt I was standing alone. "But how can we prove it?" said Harry.

"There might be a way," said Claire, looking at Hermione.

"Of course, it would be difficult," Hermione replied.

"We'd be breaking at fifty school rules, I expect," Claire shrugged.

"Brilliant! Can you now tell us what it is?" Bella said excitedly.

"But it'd be dangerous," said Hermione, ignoring Bella and smiling at Claire.

"Very dangerous," Claire smiled back.

"If, in a month or so, you feel like explaining, you'll let me know, won't you?" said Ron irritably.

"All right," said Hermione coldly. "What we'd need to do is to get inside the Slytherin common room and ask Malfoy a few questions without him realizing it's us."

"But that's impossible," Bella laughed.

"Why doesn't Lexie just ask him?" said Janice, not looking forward to breaking rules again. "He'll tell her everything, they must be best friends."

"And that is exactly why," I said, flushing a little. "I won't jeopardize my friendship with him because you're so stupid."

"But we've got to know," said Claire.

"I simply refuse," I said. "Find a way to trick him into telling yourselves."

"All right," said Bella bitterly. "How do we trick him into telling us?"

I rolled my eyes. They were wasting their time. They were doing this because they didn't like Draco, because they didn't want to think and reason… they wanted to rush into actions, bunch of adrenaline junkies…

"All we'd need would be some Polyjuice Potion," Hermione explained.

"Good luck with that!" I said nastily.

Polyjuice Potion, I know, is extremely tricky. "What's that?" said Harry, Ron, Janice and Bella together.

"Snape mentioned it in class a few weeks ago," Claire said accusingly.

"D'you think we've got nothing better to do in Potions than listen to Snape?" muttered Ron.

"It transforms you into someone else. Think about it! We could change into six Slytherins. No one would know it was us. Malfoy will probably tell us anything."

"I'll just let you fool around," I said. "But leave me out of it."

I was about to leave and go back to my common room. "Sweet dreams!" Bella called after me, sarcasm clearly audible.

I _hate_ Gryffindors.

* * *

**1. What do you think Snape is up to?  
2. D'you think it's sweet Lexie stands up for Draco, or doesn't he deserve it?  
3. Who's your favourite OC?**


	8. the Rogue Bludger

_**Ch. 8 the Rogue Bludger**_

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

Since the disastrous episode of the pixies, 'Professor' Lockhart had not brought live creatures to class. Instead, he read passages of his book to us, re-enacting some of the more dramatic bits.

He usually picked Harry to help him with these reconstructions; so far, Harry had been forced to play a simple Transylvanian villager whom Lockhart had cured of a Babbling Curse, a yeti with a head cold, and a vampire who had bee unable to eat anything except lettuce since Lockhart had dealt with him.

Harry was hauled to the front of the class our very next Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, this time acting a werewolf. If he hadn't had a very good reason for keeping Lockhart in a good mood, he would have refused to do it.

"Nice loud howl, Harry, exactly!"

The bell rang and Lockhart got to his feet. "Homework, compose a poem about my defeat of the Wagga Wagga Werewolf!"

The class began to leave. "Hmmm, very good imitation Potter," teased Lexie. "Can you do that howl again?"

"Shut up," said Harry, but a little smile was spreading across his face anyway. "Ready?"

"Wait till everyone's gone," said Hermione nervously. "Claire, can't you do it?"

"No," I said firmly. "I'm not exactly good in hiding my emotions, I tell you, he knows I hate him…"

"All right…"

She approached Lockhart's desk, a piece of paper clutched in her hand. "Er, Professor Lockhart?" Hermione stammered. "I wanted to get this book out of the library. Just for background reading."

She held out the piece of paper, her hand shaking slightly. "But the thing is, it's in the Restricted Section of the library, so I need a teacher to sign for it. I'm sure it would help me understand what you say in _Gadding with Ghouls_ about slow-acting venoms-"

"Ah, _Gadding with Ghouls_!" said Lockhart, taking the note from Hermione and smiling widely at her. "Possibly my favourite book. You enjoyed it?"

"Oh, yes," said Hermione eagerly. "So clever, the way you trapped that last one with the tea-strainer!"

"Well, I'm sure no one will mind me giving the best student of the year a little extra help," said Lockhart.

He scrawled an enormous loopy signature on the note and handed it back to Hermione. "So, Harry," he said. "Tomorrow's the first Quidditch match of the season, I believe? I was Seeker, too. Could have played for the National Squad, but I preferred to dedicate my life to the Dark Forces. Still, if you ever need some private training, don't hesitate to ask. Always happy to pass on my expertise to less able players…"

Harry made an indistinct noise in his throat and then hurried toward the library, shortly followed by us. "He didn't even _look_ at the book we wanted!" Bella said happily.

"If Lockhart's just as good with broomsticks as he is with Dark Forces, I would have loved to see him riding one," Lexie grinned. "And if went wrong, we'd be rid of him anyway."

"You have to stop saying things like that!" said Janice. "It's not nice to Hermione!"

"She's just expressing her opinion," said Ron. "And she's right."

"Did it take a lot from you to say that, Ron?" Lexie smirked.

"Less than expected," Ron smiled back. "That's because he's a brainless git. But who cares, we've got what we needed-"

"He is _not_ a brainless git," said Hermione shrilly.

We dropped our voices a bit as we entered the library, Madam Pince, the librarian, was glaring at us. "I need to look for a book, bit of background reading," I said.

"Okay," said Hermione. "I'll go to Madam Pince."

I walked between the grand shelves, and I saw someone familiar. Cedric Diggory was smiling at me. "Hi Claire," he said. "We meet again."

"Hi," I said nervously. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," he shrugged. "And you? You're not worrying too much about the attacks, are you?"

A curl fell before his pretty, grey eyes and he shook his head to remove it. He looked extremely cute when doing so. "Well… er…" I stammered, struggling to finding the right words.

Struggling to finding any words at all. "You shouldn't," said Cedric, placing a hand upon my shoulder. "They're going to catch the culprit soon enough."

"Yeah," I said, not really knowing what I was saying.

The only thing I knew was his eyes looking straight at me and his hand still on my shoulder. We maybe were a little bit closer than we should have been.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

"_Moste Potente Potions_?" Madam Pince repeated suspiciously.

She tried to take the note from Hermione, but Hermione wouldn't let it go. "I was wondering if I could keep it," she said breathlessly.

"Oh, come on," said Ron, wrenching it from her grasp and thrusting it at Madam Pince. "We'll get you another autograph. Lockhart'll sign anything if it stands still long enough."

Madam Pince held the note up to the light, trying to detect a forgery, but it passed the test. She stalked away between the lofty shelves and returned with a book several minutes later.

"I'll go and find Claire," I offered and searched between the shelves.

Then I heard voices. I took one book away from the shelve so I could see their faces through a gap, without them seeing me. I clapped my hand in front of my mouth. It were Cedric and Claire, very close to each other, and Cedric had his hand upon her shoulder.

"But, to talk about something more cheerful," he said. "How much progress have you made with 'the Impossible'?"

"A little," said Claire. "I haven't had very much time to read, but I've made chapter seven."

"And what do you think?" he said.

"I still love it," she said. "It's so romantic."

"You know, you're very similar to Denise," said Cedric.

Claire's cheeks went a brilliant shade of magenta. "I… You.. thanks."

What was she stammering for? This was _my cousin_ she was talking to! "A lot of people say I'm quite similar to Philip," said Cedric, and now he went a little bit red himself.

What was going on? How long had it been going on? I dropped the book and walked around to shelf, to the space where they stood.

"Are you coming, Claire?"

The both of them got even redder, so I decided to just grab Claire's arm and drag her along with me. I took her to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, where Harry, Lexie, Ron, Bella and Hermione were busy with _Moste Potente Potions_. "Here it is," said Hermione excitedly as she found the page headed _The Polyjuice Potion_.

I sat down next to her and saw it was decorated with people halfway through transforming into other people. I sincerely hoped the artist had imagined the looks of intense pain on their faces. "Oh joy," said Lexie lazily. "Still thinking about doing this, are you?"

Her icy blue eyes were strongly fixed on me. She was messing with me, she knew I was the one who wanted to do this the least. "What are you doing here, anyway?" asked Bella irritably. "I thought you didn't want to do this?"

"You're right," said Lexie. "I don't. I've got way better things to do. Good bye."

She stood up, and left the bathroom, looking furious. "This is the most complicated potion I've ever seen," said Hermione.

"Lacewing flies, leeches, flux weed, and knotgrass," Claire murmured, running her finger down the list of ingredients. "They're easy enough, they're in the student store-cupboard."

"Ooh, look," said Hermione, panicking slightly. "Powdered horn of a bicorn, don't know where we're going to get that! Shredded skin of boom slang, that'll be tricky too."

"And of course a bit of whoever we want to change into," said Claire.

"What?" said Ron sharply. "What d'you mean, a bit of whoever we're changing into? I'm not drinking anything with Crabbe's toenails in it-"

"Good to hear you're taking the role of Crabbe," Bella grinned. "I personally didn't feel like it."

"Now you mention it," I said. "_Who_ are we changing into?"

"I think it'll be most logic if Harry and Ron would be Crabbe and Goyle. Than the four of us will just change into whichever Slytherin girl we manage to get DNA from," said Hermione.

"And what about dear Lexie?" asked Bella. "If Malfoy would brag about it to anyone, he would to her-"

"She said we had to leave her out of it!" I snapped.

"We don't have to worry about this, yet, though," said Hermione quickly. "Because we add those bits last…"

"Do you realize how much we're going to have to steal, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Shredded skin of boom slang, that's definitely not in the students cupboard. What're we going to do, break into Snape's private stores?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" I whispered.

Hermione shut the book with a snap. "If you two are going to chicken out, fine," she said. "_I_ don't want to break rules, you know. _I_ think threatening Muggle-borns is far worse than brewing up a difficult potion. But if you don't want to find out if it's Malfoy, I'll go straight to Madam Pince now and hand the book back in-"

"I'm not going to chicken out!" said Bella loudly, banging her fist on the floor.

"I never thought I'd see the day you'd be persuading us to break rules," said Ron. "All right, we'll do it. But not toenails, okay?"

"Okay," I said. "You were right."

"Good speech," Claire said to Hermione, grinning and opening the book again.

"How long will it take to make anyway?" said Harry.

"Well," said Claire, her eyebrows almost knitted together, thinking hard. "Since the flux weed has got to be picked at the full moon and the lacewings have got to be stewed for twenty-one days… I'd say it'd be ready in about a month, if we can get all the ingredients."

"A month?" said Ron.

"But Malfoy could have attacked half the Muggle-borns in the school by then!" Bella protested.

"But it's the best plan we've got," said Claire bossily. "So stop whining."

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

I woke up early on Saturday morning and lay for a while, thinking. My first Quidditch match was today. We had a great advantage over the Gryffindors, of course, because of the superb brooms. The thought of Bella's face when she'd lost was amazing, and I wanted to win so bad.

I especially wanted to prove to the Weasley twins that a girl good make a pretty good Beater. I used to play baseball when I was seven, so I could do the swinging. It was no more different than with Quidditch, except I now had to hit a Bludger, which was moving constantly.

As eleven o'clock drew nearer, the school started to make its way down to the Quidditch stadium. It was a muggy sort of day with a hint of thunder in the air. Janice, Claire, Ron and Hermione came hurrying over to wish me good luck just before I entered the locker rooms.

I thanked them and went in and I changed into my green Quidditch robes. It felt good to have them on, be with the team. I was the only girl in here. Flint began his, I expected usual, pep talk.

"We have better brooms than they have," said Flint. "And we have better people on our brooms. Bletchely, the Gryffindor Chasers will probably not get hold of the Quaffle at all, but otherwise you are way better than them.

"Pucey, Avery, Wood's no match for us. Derrick, Jones. Do what you can do and don't forget to knock a few Gryffindorks off their broom whenever you get the chance. Oh, and Draco," he said, an evil smirk spreading across his face. "Potter's going down."

The team cheered and we went up the field. "Nervous?" Draco whispered, so only I could hear it.

"You wish," I whispered back, smiling at him.

"You'll be brilliant," he said, and we all mounted our brooms.

I held my fingers tightly around the short, black club, all of a sudden afraid I would drop it. But when I saw the self-contented faces of Fred en George Weasley, I gritted my teeth and the thoughts faded away. I knew only one thing. That I wanted to prove myself.

"On my whistle…" said Madam Hooch. "Three… Two… One…"

With a roar from the crowd to speed them upward, the fourteen players rose toward the leaden sky. Harry flew higher than any of us, squinting around for the Snitch. "All right there, Scarhead?" yelled Draco, shooting underneath him and showing off the speed of his broom.

I laughed and shook my head a little. Boys. Harry had no time to reply. At that very moment, a heavy black Bludger came pelting toward him; he avoided it so narrowly that I gasped for breath. But then, it came back. I speeded toward him and hit the Bludger to Angelina Johnson, who dropped the Quaffle.

"Thanks," Harry whispered breathlessly.

"I won't be making a habit out of this," I said quickly before rushing off again, hitting the Bludger so it hit the back of George's (or Fred's, I couldn't tell) broomstick and made him spin in the air.

"Still think girls can't be Beaters, Weasley?" I yelled at him.

George (or Fred) gave the Bludger a powerful smack toward Adrian Pucey, but the Bludger changed direction and shot straight for Harry again. What was going on? Bludgers never concentrated on one person like that, it was their job to try and unseat as many people as possible.

"Lexie!" Draco shouted and I was just in time to hit another Bludger, coming from the opposite direction to me, and it went against Wood's head, so he toppled and fell down.

The Slytherins cheered and the Gryffindors boo's I could hear as well. "Good one, Jones!" Flint shouted from across the field.

It started to rain. I was busy hitting the remaining Bludger to as many Gryffindors as possible; while Fred and George were both protecting Harry from the Rogue Bludger. So I had it quite easy. I hadn't paid much attention to the scoring, when I heard Lee Jordan call, "Slytherin lead, hundred and forty points to zero-"

"Come on, Draco," I said silently.

Harry couldn't catch the Snitch know, we either had to score two more points first or Draco had to catch the Snitch. I hoped for the latter, because I think he deserved it. He's trained really hard. But then Katie Bell called for a time-out. I went down with my team, and I could hear the Gryffindors whispering.

"Fred, George, where were you when that Bludger stopped Angelina from scoring?" Bell hissed.

"We were twenty feet above her, stopping another Bludger from killing Harry. It won't leave Harry alone," said George (or Fred, I still don't know) angrily.

"Listen," said Harry. "with you flying around me all the time the only way I'm going to catch the Snitch is if it flies up my sleeve. Go back and join the rest of the team and let me deal with the Rogue one."

"Don't be thick," I said, turning around. The Gryffindors were unpleasantly surprised. "It'll take your head off."

"Talking about taking heads off," said Katie Bell furiously. "Wood is in the hospital wing and that is _your_ fault."

"I was just doing this for my team," I said, not disturbed by her words at all. "By the way, most Gryffindors don't mind to send Bludgers to Slytherins."

"We're not losing to Slytherin because of a crazy Bludger!" said Harry loudly.

"Very well," I smiled.

This was typical Harry.

"It was nice knowing you."

The smile on my lips got only wider when I heard the Gryffindor team calling me names and being furious. The rain was falling more heavily now. On Madam Hooch's whistle, I kicked hard into the air and rose higher and higher. The match continued, but only Slytherin didn't manage to score anymore.

The cause of that were Bella and Fred, trying to defend the goalposts themselves. I could hear laughter from the crowd; I looked up, and saw Harry was doing all kinds of dives and tricks to avoid the Bludger. "Training for the ballet, Potter?" Draco yelled.

Then I noticed it. The Golden Snitch. It was hovering a few inches above his left ear. Busy laughing at Harry, Draco hadn't seen it. I saw Harry looking at Draco, Harry was probably afraid to speed towards Draco in case Draco saw the Snitch.

WHAM.

He stayed still a second too long, the Bludger had hit his arm. He bent over in pain and I saw my chance. "Draco, the Snitch!" I yelled.

Draco looked around stupidly; but it was too late, Harry had sped forward and caught the Snitch with his good hand. With a splattering thud he had hit the muddy ground and I landed next to him. Bella was bending over him, holding his broken arm.

"Aha," he said vaguely. "We've won… LOOK OUT!"

I looked up and saw the Bludger rushing towards the Harry again. I pointed my wand up into the air, and yelled, "_Reducto_!"

The Bludger exploded. When I looked down at Harry, he had fainted. "Where did you learn that?" Bella asked.

"I spent most of my time reading books about useful jinxes and curses," I said quickly, bending down and rubbing a bit of mud from Harry's face.

Then, Lockhart pushed me aside. "Oh no, not you," moaned Harry, who was clearly conscious again.

"Not to worry, Harry. I'm about to fix your arm."

"_No_!" said Harry. "I'll keep it like this, thanks…"

I laughed. "I'll take him to the hospital wing," Bella offered.

I heard a familiar clicking noise nearby. "I don't want a photo of this, Colin," Harry said loudly.

"Lie back, Harry," said Lockhart. "I've done this countless times-"

"No, don't," said Harry weakly.

Lockhart was twirling his wand and a jet of bright, blue light shot at Harry's arm. It completely flattened, like the bones were gone. I gasped, and so did everyone around me. "Ah," said Lockhart. "Well, that can sometimes happen. Miss Jones, would you escort him to the hospital wing?"

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

It was dark. I didn't know where I was. How did I get here? I clearly was in some kind of corridor. The corridor that led to the hospital wing. I opened the door. The hospital wing was empty, except for Harry.

"Are you awake?" I asked.

"Yes," Harry answered.

I came closer to him and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Why weren't you at the party?"

"Was there a party?" I asked.

"Yes," said Harry. "Before Madam Pomfrey had sent them away."

"How's your arm?"

"It feels like it's full of splinters," he said, trying to smile.

"Great catch, though," I grinned. "Your best ever since, I would say."

"Why and how did you come here, anyway?"

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I think I've been sleep-walking lately."

Then, there was a loud _plop_ and someone landed on top of Harry. "Get off!" he said loudly, and then, "_Dobby_!"

The house elf's goggling tennis ball eyes were peering at Harry and me through the darkness. A single tear was running down his long, pointed nose. "So you're Dobby," I said. "You showed up in Harry's bedroom the other night!"

"Yes, I is Dobby," he said miserably. "Harry Potter came back to school."

"Of course he did," I said. "It's his home."

"Dobby warned Harry Potter!" said Dobby. "Ah sir, why didn't you heed Dobby? Why didn't Harry Potter go back home when he missed the train?"

"What're you doing here?" Harry asked. "And how did you know we missed the train?"

Dobby's lip trembled. "It was _you_," Harry said slowly. "_You_ stopped the barrier from letting us through!"

"Indeed, yes, sir," said Dobby, nodding his head vigorously. "Dobby hid and watched for Harry Potter and sealed the gateway and Dobby had to iron his hand afterward-" he showed us ten long, bandaged fingers "but Dobby didn't care, sir, for he thought Harry Potter was safe, and _never_ did Dobby dream that Harry Potter would get to school another way!"

"But you almost got us expelled, Dobby!" I said.

"But Harry Potter would at least have been safe, along with his friends," said Dobby.

"You'd better get lost before my bones come back, Dobby," said Harry fiercely. "Or I might strangle you."

Dobby smiled weakly. "Dobby is used to death threats, sir. Dobby gets them five times a day at home."

He blew his nose on the pillowcase he wore. "Why d'you wear that thing, Dobby?" Harry asked curiously.

"This is a mark of the house elf's enslavement, sir. Dobby can only be freed if his masters present him with clothes, sir. The family is careful not to pass Dobby even a sock, sir, for then he would be free to leave their house forever."

"I know," I said. "I had a house-elf, Tippy. She died of old age three years ago. We always treated her nicely, let her dine with out, let her sleep in a bed, we'd _never_ hit her."

"What is your name, miss?" Dobby asked.

"Bella," I said. "Bella McLaggen."

Dobby nodded, mopped his bulging eyes and said suddenly, "Harry Potter and Bella McLaggen _must_ go home! Dobby thought his Bludger would be enough to make-"

"_Your_ Bludger?" Harry and I said in unison.

"What do you mean, _your_ Bludger?" Harry snapped. "_You_ made that Bludger try and kill me?"

"Not kill you, sir!" said Dobby, shocked. "Dobby wanted to save Harry Potter! Better sent home, grievously injured, than remain here sir! Dobby only wanted Harry Potter hurt enough to be sent home!"

"Oh, is that all?" said Harry angrily. "I don't suppose you're going to tell me _why_ you wanted me sent home in pieces?"

"Harry Potter doesn't know what is was like before his great defeat of You-Know-Who! House-elves treated like vermin, sir! Of course, Dobby is still treated like vermin," said Dobby miserably. "But mostly, sir, life has improved for my kind since you triumphed over He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. And now, at Hogwarts, terrible things are to happen, are perhaps happening already and Dobby cannot let Harry Potter and Bella McLaggen stay here now that history is to repeat itself, now that the Chamber of Secrets is open once more!"

"So there _is_ a Chamber of Secrets?" I whispered.

"And it's been opened _before_?" Harry whispered. "But I'm not Muggle-born, and Bella isn't either, so how can we be in danger from the Chamber?"

"Ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby," stammered the elf. "Go home, Harry Potter and Bella McLaggen, go home!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" said Harry fiercely. "One of my best friends is Muggle-born; she'll be first in line if the Chamber has been opened-"

"Harry Potter risks his life for his friends!" said Dobby. "So noble, so…"

There were footsteps coming. "Dobby must go, sir!"

And he vanished. "In here!" said Harry and I went to lie in his bed, at the opposite side of the door.

Harry turned so his front was against my back, he wrapped his good arm around me and put the blanket very high. The next moment, someone was coming into the dormitory. "Get Madam Pomfrey," a man whispered, probably Dumbledore.

My body was trembling slightly, and I could feel Harry's heart beating fast. More footsteps. "What happened?" Madam Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore.

"Another attack," said Dumbledore. "Minerva found him on the stairs."

"There was a bunch of grapes next to him," said Professor McGonagall. "We think he was trying to sneak up here to visit Potter."

My heart started beating faster, could it be Ron? Harry probably thought the same; his grip tightened and his breath quickened."Petrified?" whispered Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes," said McGonagall. "But I shudder to think… If Albus hadn't been on the way downstairs for hot chocolate- who knows what might have-"

"A camera," said Madam Pomfrey.

A camera? Then it wasn't Ron. It was Colin Creevey. "You don't think he managed to get a picture of his attacker?" said Professor McGonagall eagerly.

There was a soft click; I think someone opened the camera. "Good gracious!" said Madam Pomfrey.

A jet of steam had hissed out of the camera. I caught the acrid smell of burnt plastic. "Melted," said Madam Pomfrey wonderingly. "All melted…"

"What does this _mean_, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked urgently.

"It means," said Dumbledore. "That the Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."

* * *

**I've just realized this chapter is super long! Hope you don't mind ;)  
1. Who likes the idea of Claire and Cedric together?  
2. Is Lexie a good Beater, or was she lucky?  
3. In my head, the bit where Harry put his arm over Bella and sort of protected her was super cute! What do you think?**

.


	9. the Duelling Club

**My chapters just keep getting longer! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 9 the Duelling Club**_

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

We decided to get started with the Polyjuice Potion today. The sooner we started, the sooner it would be finished. It was a week before Christmas holidays, and we would stay at Hogwarts during the holidays to finish the potion. When the holidays were over, we should be ready to interrogate Malfoy.

Lexie was exceptionally moody every time we saw her, and went mysteriously deaf when we spoke about it. Harry came into the girls' bathroom that morning. "It's me," he said, closing the door behind him.

"Harry!" said Hermione. "You gave us a fright!"

"Come in," said Claire. "How's your arm?"

"Fine," said Harry.

"We'd've come to meet you but we decided to get started on the Polyjuice Potion," Ron explained. "We decided this is the safest place to hide it."

Harry started to tell us about Colin, but Hermione interrupted. "We already know. That's why we decided we'd better get going."

"The sooner we get a confession out of Malfoy, the better," snarled Ron. "D'you know what I think? He was in such a foul temper after the Quidditch match, he took it out on Colin."

"But what if it isn't Malfoy? We will we do?" I said.

"You're just as bad as Lexie," Bella said. "She also believes him."

"Maybe she knows," said Ron. "She knows he did it and she wants to protect him. Or maybe they've been doing it together!"

"Not probable," said Claire. "It's logical she's upset. How would you feel if we blamed Harry?"

Ron shut up after that. Then Harry suddenly told us about Dobby the house-elf. "This settles it," said Ron in a triumphant voice. "Lucius Malfoy must've opened the Chamber when he was at school here and now he's told dear old Draco how to do it. It's obvious. Wish Dobby'd told you what kind of monster's in there, though. I want to know how come nobody's noticed it sneaking around the school."

"Maybe it can make itself invisible," said Hermione, prodding leeches to the bottom of the cauldron.

"I've read about Chameleon Ghouls," said Claire thoughtfully.

"You two read too much," said Ron, pouring dead lacewings on top of the leeches.

The next morning Professor Sprout came around as usual, collecting the names of those who would be staying at school for Christmas. I was the only Hufflepuff from my year who was staying. Cedric and a few of his friends were also staying.

Bella, Harry, Claire, Hermione and Ron had also signed to stay, but Lexie was going to Malfoy's place for Christmas. "The evil traitor," Bella had muttered under her breath after Lexie had walked away.

"It's only an advantage," said Claire. "Malfoy and Lexie are both gone, it's easier to brew the potion in their absence."

We only had half of the ingredients. We still needed the bicorn horn and the boom slang skin, and the only place we were going to get them was in Snape's private stores.

"What we need," Claire started, her voice lowering and her eyes gleaming with mischief, "is a diversion. Then one of us can sneak into Snape's office and take what we need."

"I think I'd better do the actual stealing," Hermione said, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Harry, Ron and Bella will be expelled if they get into more trouble, and Janice and Claire are needed to cause the diversion. So all you need to do is cause enough mayhem to keep Snape busy for five minutes or so."

"Why can't _I_ do that?" said Bella eagerly.

"Because," said Claire, sounding annoyed. "Deliberately causing mayhem in Snape's Potion class in about as safe as poking a sleeping dragon in the eye."

Potions lessons took place in one of the larger dungeons. Thursday's lesson proceeded as usual. Twenty cauldrons stood shimmering and steaming between the wooden desks, on which stood brass scales and jars of ingredients. Draco Malfoy, who was Snape's favourite student, kept flicking puffer-fish eyes at me and Claire, but we knew that if we retaliated we would get detention faster than you could say 'Unfair.'

Claire and I were waiting for Hermione's signal. When Snape turned and walked off to bully Neville, Hermione caught my eye and nodded. I elbowed Claire and she ducked swiftly down behind our cauldron, pulled one of Bella's Filibuster fireworks out his her pocket, and gave it a quick prod with her wand.

Knowing she had only second, she straightened up, took aim, and lobbed it into the air, it landed right on target in Goyle's cauldron. Goyle's potion exploded, showering the whole class. People shrieked as splashes of Swelling Solution hit them.

Malfoy got a face full and his nose began to swell like a balloon; I was pleased to see Lexie was laughing very, very hard, she had tears in her eyes. Snape was trying to restore peace and find out what had happened. Through the confusion, I saw Hermione slip quietly into Snape's office.

"Silence! SILENCE!" Snape roared. "Anyone who has been splashed, come here for a Deflating Draft! When I find out who did this-"

Something about my guilty face caught his eye, and he studied me for a moment. Harry tried not to laugh as he watched Malfoy hurry forward, Lexie had to help him carry his nose, now the size of a huge melon. I looked at the door and saw Hermione slide back into the dungeon, the front of her robes bulging.

When anyone had taken a swig of antidote and the various swellings had subsided, Snape swept over to Goyle's cauldron and scooped out the twisted black remains of the firework. I quickly looked away but I almost felt the cold, black eyes burning in my neck.

"If I ever find out who did this," Snape whispered, "I shall _make sure_ this person is expelled."

When we walked out of class, across the entrance hall, we saw some people gathered around the notice board. "They're starting a Duelling Club!" said Seamus. "I wouldn't mind duelling lessons, they might come in handy these days…"

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" said Bella sarcastically.

"Maybe the _Heir_ can," said Lexie.

She was reading the sign with interest. "You are finally able to use all these jinxes you've been studying," the Gryffindor girl sneered.

Lexie just gave her a sarcastic smile and walked away, Pansy Parkinson by her side, looking dirty. At eight o'clock in the evening we hurried back to the Great Hall.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"I wonder who'll be teaching us?" said Hermione.

"I don't care," I said. "As long as it's not- Oh no!"

Gilderoy Lockhart was walking onto the stage. "Gather round, round!" he called. "Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little duelling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart.

"Let's hope they finish each other off," said Bella hopefully, who earned two glares; from Janice and from Hermione.

"Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your Potions master once I'm through with him, never fear!" Lockhart said cheerfully.

"I personally think we have to worry for Lockhart's live in stead of the other way around," Lexie said, standing next to me.

"On the count of three we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course," Lockhart told the silent crowd.

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry whispered, looking at Snape.

"One, two, three!"

Both of them swung their wands above their heads and pointed them at their opponent, Snape cried: "_Expelliarmus_!" ("Disarming Charm," said Lexie.) There was a dazzling flash of light and Lockhart was blasted off his feet. Janice and Hermione clapped their hands on front of their mouths. Malfoy and some of the others Slytherins cheered.

"He's not dead, is he?" Janice piped.

"Do you think he's all right?" Hermione squealed through her fingers.

"Who cares?" said Harry and Ron together.

"Excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape," Lockhart said loudly; he had just gotten to his feet. "If I had wanted to stop you it would have only been too easy."

"Of course," I said sarcastically.

Snape looked murderous. I got why. He was making a joke of teaching, a joke of Defence Against the Dark Arts! "Enough demonstrating," said Lockhart. "I'm going to make pairs amongst you."

They approached our little group. "Weasley and Potter," Lockhart said, but Snape intervened.

"Time to split up the dream team," he said nastily.

Harry moved toward Bella. "I don't think so," said Snape. "Potter, you'll go with Malfoy. Weasley, you can partner Finnigan. Granger, you can partner Miss Bulstrode. Diggory, you can go with Mr. Zabini, Gibbs, your partner is Miss Parkinson. And then, who's left? Ah, Miss Jones and Miss McLaggen. You'll also be a pair."

Miss Parkinson turned out to be an ugly girl with a pug face. She was much less frightening than Hermione's partner, however. Millicent Bulstrode was a Slytherin girl, and she reminded me of a picture I'd seen in _Holidays with Hags_. She was large and square and her heavy jaw jutted aggressively.

Hermione gave her a weak smile that she did not return. "Face your partners," called Lockhart, "And bow!"

Both Parkinson and I only jerked our heads a little. "Nice hair Gibbs," she sneered, and I absolutely hated the sound of her voice. "Did you have a fight with your comb?"

I just gritted my teeth and said nothing. "Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. "When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents- _only_ to disarm them! One, two, three!"

On two Parkinson had already hit me with a Jelly-legs Jinx. I fell down on the ground, and yelled, "Unjellify!"

I stood up, pointed my wand at her and screeched, "Expelliarmus!"

It didn't have that much effect as Snape's, but at least her wand flew out of her hands. "_I said disarm only_!" said Lockhart in alarm as I looked around me.

All sorts of curses were flying around, Malfoy had been hit with a Tickling Charm, and he could barely move for laughter. Harry was busy with some kind of quickstep (Tarantallegra, if I'm not mistaken) and Bulstrode was on top of Hermione, and both their wands lay forgotten on the floor. "Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

"Ah, Miss Jones and Miss McLaggen. You'll also be a pair."

Bella and I faced each other, wands at the ready. The both of us hadn't bowed, we were just standing there. "So, this is your chance to show off," she said, her green eyes glittering dangerously. "If you do it very good, Draco might-"

"Shut up," I said coolly.

We started circling around each other. "You're wrong about him," I said. "And it wouldn't be the first time. How's your potion?"

"Excellent," Bella grinned. "And when it's finished, you'll finally see the truth about him."

"I know the truth!" I said. "And you're delirious!"

Bella's freckled face twitched and she shrieked, "_Rictusempra_!"

"_Protego_!" I yelled and her spell was blocked off easily.

"What?" she gasped. "How did you-?"

"Shielding Charm," I smirked. "I had to show off, right? How's it coming so far?"

"You evil, rotten-"

"_Flippendo_!" I laughed and Bella was knocked backward, lying on the floor.

That caused her to curse even more and she scrambled to her feet, shouting, "Mucus ad nauseam!"

My Shield Charm was so effective that the spell backfired, and Bella had to keep her right hand under her extremely runny nose. "That's for insulting my friend!" I shouted. "By the way, your duelling skills are pathetic!"

At this, Bella threw her wand away and caught me by surprise. She came right at me and gave me a hard slap across the cheek. I tried to point my wand at her again but he grabbed my wand and threw it away, slapping and smacking me across the face again.

"Stop. Standing. Up. For. Him. He's. Evil. And. He. Doens't. Deserve. You!"

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart.

"Finite Incantatem!" Snape shouted, and Bella's nose went back to normal, Harry stopped doing the quickstep thing, Draco stopped laughing; all the effects of the jinxes wore off.

Both Longbottom and Finch-Flecthely were lying on the floor, panting. Millicent Bulstrode had Hermione and a headlock and Hermione was whimpering in pain. Ron was apologizing to an ashen-faced Seamus, for whatever his broken wand had done.

"I think I'd better teach you how to _block_ unfriendly spells," said Lockhart. "Let's have a volunteer pair- Potter and Weasley?"

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape. "Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter up to the hospital wing in a matchbox."

Snape looked like he wouldn't have cared at all. "How about Jones and McLaggen? Miss Jones just performed an excellent Shielding Charm."

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart, ushering me and Bella forward up the stage.

Snape moved a little bit closer and mouthed, "Good luck, Jones."

"Thanks, professor," I said confidently.

"Scared?" I muttered to Bella, and she went brilliant red.

"You wish," she said from the corner of her mouth.

"Just do what I did, Miss McLaggen!" Lockhart shouted.

"What, drop my wand?" Bella said irritably.

But Lockhart wasn't listening. "Three, two, one, GO!"

I raised my wand quickly, and bellowed, "_Serpensortia_!"

A long, black snake shot out of my wand, and it fell heavily on the floor between us. It raised itself, ready to strike. Ever since I learned Bella was afraid of snakes, I had been anxious to use this spell. Bella screamed loudly; and so did a few others girls watching. Wouldn't be so bad to be a Parselmouth now, eh, Bella?

Harry had climbed up un the stage and stood in front of Bella; who had her arms wrapped around his chest. "Don't move, Potter," said Snape lazily, clearly enjoying the sight of Bella standing motionless. "I'll get rid of it for you…"

"Allow me!" shouted Lockhart.

He brandished his wand at the snake; the snake, instead of vanishing, flew up high into the air and fell back on the floor with a loud smack. I smirked; it was angry now. Enraged, hissing furiously it slithered straight toward Bella and Harry.

I was about to give it orders, but then realized I would be suspect nr. 1, so I restrained from it.

"_Leave her alone_," Harry hissed.

But it wasn't English, nor any other human language. It was Parseltongue. The snake stopped in his tracks, staring at Harry. "What do you think you're playing at?" shouted Justin and he ran out of the hall.

Snape stepped forward, waved his wand and the snake vanished in a small puff of black smoke. I had completely forgotten my anger and tugged on Harry's robes. "Come on, you need to get out of here."

I steered him out of the Great Hall, to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When we were there I made him sit down and sat down next to him.

"You're a Parselmouth."

"I'm a _what_?"

"A Parselmouth," I repeated. "And don't just say _what_ like that, you say 'excuse me' or something."

"This is not a right time to teach me manners!" he said angrily. "What is a Parselmouth?"

"You can talk to snakes," I said.

"I know," said Harry. "I mean, it's only the second time I've done it. But I accidentally set a boa constrictor on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once- long story- but it was telling me it had never seen Brazil and I sort of set it free without meaning to-"

I laughed. "That was before I was a wizard!" he said. "And so what? I bet loads of people here can do it!"

"I thought so too," I said. "But apparently, it's really rare."

"Yeah," said Harry. "Wait, hang on! You thought so _too_? _Too_?"

"I'm a Parselmouth at well," I said. "But at least _I_ have got the control to keep my mouth shut about it, especially these days. This is bad, Harry. This is bad."

"What's bad?" Harry said furiously. "What's wrong with everyone? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack Bella-"

"_I_ know that's what you were saying," I calmed him down. "But the rest just heard you speaking Parseltongue, snake language. To them, you could have been saying anything! No wonder Finch-Fletchely panicked, he must have thought you were egging the snake on or something-"

"I spoke a different language?" said Harry. "But I didn't realize, how can I speak a language without knowing I can speak it?"

"I don't know," I said. "But the point it, you shouldn't have."

"D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake biting off Bella's head? What does it matter how I did it as long as she didn't have to join the Headless Hunt?"

"You're such a _Gryffindor_!" I said. "Don't lions ever _think_?"

"Well, sorry but-"

"It matters a lot!" I said. "_I_ could've gotten rid of that snake in no time, but I just left it there because I wanted to see Bella scared. _Shut your face till I'm finished_!"

Harry had been ready to open it mouth and probably say something stupid to defend her.

"But I knew Snape would get rid of it in time, and I wasn't speaking Parseltongue on purpose. Because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was famous for. That's why the symbol of Slytherin House is a serpent."

Harry mouth fell open.

"Exactly," I said. "And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great-great grandson or something-"

"But I'm not," said Harry, panicked.

"You'll find that hard to prove," I said. "He lived about a thousand years ago, for all we know, you could be. And you heard Ron, people here'll believe anything!"

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

I lay awake for hours that night. I kept having nightmares of the snake, and I desperately wished for Harry's protection again. Though, one thing worried me: He could talk to snakes to. _Could_ he be a descendant of Salazar Slytherin?

I didn't know much about his family, after all. I had never dared to ask him questions about that, and I doubted if he knew the answers himself. Harry looked a bit troubled indeed when he came into the Gryffindor common room. He had told me, Ron and Hermione about the conversation he'd had with Lexie that day.

I was really pissed at her at the moment. How could she conjure that snake? How could she? I drew it in my diary.

**_That wasn't very kind of her_**, it wrote back.

_Right you are_, I wrote. _And now, because of her, they think Harry Potter is the Heir of Slytherin. Insane, Harry would never do that! I mean, he destroyed Voldemort and all…_

**_Voldemort?_** It wrote.** _I see, and is that Harry Potter a friend of yours?_ **

_Oh, yes,_ I wrote. _He's my best friend! Well, apart from Ron, that is. And I mustn't forget my girls! _

**_And why does everyone seem to think Harry Potter did it?_**

_ Because he speaks snake-language, just like my friend Lexie. _

**_And why don't they think she did it?_**

_She's clever, _I wrote. When I had written it down, I wanted to scratch it away as soon as possible, but the letters had disappeared.

**_How do you mean, clever?_**

_She never speaks Parseltongue in front of everybody, if that's what you mean. _I yawned loudly._ I think I'm going to bed. Good night. _

**_Goodnight, Bella. _**

By next morning the snow that had begun in the night had turned into a blizzard so thick that the last Herbology lesson of the term was cancelled. None of us except for Harry seemed to mind very much. Claire and Hermione were stirring in the Polyjuice Potion, and Lexie had joined us for company, I suppose.

"It's a free period, Harry!" I said. "You should be happy!"

"For heaven's sake, Harry," Lexie sighed. "Go and _find_ Finch-Flecthely if it's so important to you!"

"See you later, then," said Harry.

"Oh, and Harry?" Lexie called after him, smirking. Harry turned around. "Just try not to get killed by Slytherin's monster, all right?"

Harry smiled weakly and murmured something indistinguishable. He left and I knew I wanted to find him, so I left as well. The thought of the monster scared me; none of us should be roaming the corridors alone these days, after curfew or not.

When I was looking for him, I felt very dizzy. I reached for my head; it was stone cold and then I fell into blackness.

"Bella!" someone called. I opened my eyes and looked into two familiar green orbs.

"Harry," I breathed, "I'll go with you, Harry."

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Maybe Justin's in the library?" I wondered.

"Yeah," said Harry, still looking a bit concerned. "Let's find out."

A group of the Hufflepuffs who should have been in Herbology were indeed sitting at the back of the library, but they didn't seem to be working. Between the long lines of high bookshelves, we could see that their heads were close together and they were having what looked like an absorbing conversation. We walked toward them, but they were saying rather interesting stuff, concerning Harry, so I tugged him on his robes and pulled him in the Invisibility section, where we were free to eavesdrop.

"So anyway," a boy was saying. "I told Justin to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best if he keeps low profile for a while."

My fists clenched, but Harry held me back, putting a finger on his lips.

"Of course, Justin's been waiting for something like this to happen ever since he let slip to Potter he was Muggle-born. Justin had actually told him he'd been down for Eton. That's not the kind of thing you bandy about with Slytherin's heir on the loose, is it?"

"You definitely think it _is_ Potter then, Ernie?" said a girl's voice.

"Hannah," said the boy solemnly, "he's a Parselmouth. Everyone knows that's the mark of a Dark wizard. Have you ever head of a decent one who could talk to snakes? They called Slytherin himself Serpent-tongue."

There was some heavy murmuring at this. I had some doubt when it was Lexie, to be honest, but I knew Harry was a lot of things, but evil was not one of them. And even when Lexie could be slightly evil, not so evil as to kill anyone.

"Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir, beware. Potter had some sort of run-in with Filch. Next thing we know, Filch's cat is attacked. Creevey was annoying Potter at the Quidditch match. Next thing we know, Creevey's been attacked."

"He always seems so nice, thought," said Hannah uncertainly. "Janice always says he's a great friend!"

"Then we should warn Diggory too," said Ernie reluctantly.

"But he defeated You-Know-Who," said another boy, "he can't be that bad, can he?"

"No one knows how he survived that attack by You-Know-Who. Only a really powerful Dark Lord could have survived a curse like that." He dropped his voice, in a mysterious whisper. "_That's_ probably why You-Know-Who wanted to kill him in the first place. Didn't was another Dark Lord _competing_ with him."

"All right, that's enough!" I bellowed, coming from behind the bookshelves.

The four Hufflepuffs looked as they had been Petrified by the mere sight of me. All the colour was draining out of Ernie's face. "Easy, Bella," said Harry. "I'm looking for Justin."

The Hufflepuff's worst fears had clearly been confirmed. "You and all you arrogant badgers need to know what really happened!" I bellowed. "How Harry tried to protect me from that snake!"

"All I saw," said Ernie coolly, "was him speaking Parseltongue."

"To protect Bella!" Harry protested.

"In case you're getting ideas," Ernie said hastily. "I might tell you that you can trace my family back through nine generations of witches and warlocks and my blood's as pure as anyone's, so-"

"I don't care what sort of blood you've got!" I screamed angrily. "Neither does Harry! Now, if you don't shut your big ugly face, I'll crack it open to prove your theory true!"

"Come on Bella," said Harry. "Madam Pince is looking at you."

Harry almost had to drag me out of the library, the steam was almost coming out of my ears.

"And the worst part was when he begun about Voldemort, and- _Oh_!"

Justin Finch-Fletchely was lying on the floor, rigid and cold, a look of shock frozen on his face, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Next to him was Nearly Headless Nick, no longer pearly-white and transparent, but black and smoky. Out of the blue, a sort of unexplainable panick got hold of me.

"I… I'm going to get… get help…" I croaked and ran to the common room as fast as I could.

* * *

**1. Do you think Snape suspects Janice?  
2. I know originally Draco conjures up the snake in front of Harry, but I thought it was so much better this way, with Harry being super protective over Bella again! What d'you think?  
3. Did you like the part when Lexie told Harry he was a Parselmouth?  
4. How about Bella and her diary?  
5. Who do you ship with my OC's?  
Thanks for reading, lovelies!**


	10. Family Ties

**This chapter is not canon at all, but on the other side it is! Hope you like it anyway!  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 10 Family Ties**_

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

The double attack on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick turned what had hitherto been nervousness into real panic. Curiously, it was Nearly Headless Nick's fate that seemed to worry people the most. What could possibly do that to a ghost?

Harry was glad most people were leaving. He was tired of people skirting around him in the corridors, as though he was about to sprout fangs or spit poison. He was tired of all the muttering, pointing and hissing as he passed. And I couldn't help but feel guilty somehow.

Fred and George, however, found all this very funny. They went out of their way to march ahead of Harry down the corridors, shouting, "Make way for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through…"

Claire and Janice were deeply disapproving of their behaviour. "It is _not_ a laughing matter," Claire said coldly.

"He's already feeling terrible," Janice said.

"Oh, get out of the way, Janice," said Fred. "Harry's in a hurry."

"Yeah, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets for a cup of tea with his fanged servant," said George, chortling.

"Well," said Harry, later that day. "I don't really mind them, at least they thought they idea of me being Slytherin's Heir was quite ludicrous."

But their antics seemed to aggravate Draco Malfoy for some reason. "It because he's _bursting_ to say it's him," said Ron knowingly, thought making sure Lexie was out of hearing distance. "You know how he hates anyone beating him at anything, and Harry's getting all the credit for his dirty work."

"Not for long," said Hermione in a satisfied voice. "The Polyjuice Potion is nearly ready. We'll be getting the truth out of him as soon as he returns to the castle after the holidays." At last the term ended, and a silence deep as the snow on the grounds descended to the castle. I found it peaceful, rather than gloomy. We spent our evenings together with the Weasley twins in Gryffindor common room, and Claire and Janice also came along. Because it was Christmas, and nobody was here, Janice and Claire were allowed to sit in the Gryffindor common room. "They took you to Dumbledore?" said Janice to Harry on Christmas morning. "He doesn't think you did it, does he?" I asked awkwardly. I still felt a bit guilty for running out on him. I don't normally do things like that. "No he doesn't," Harry said. "But everyone else does." "At least you've got us," said Claire, patting his back. "We know you didn't do it." "We should talk about something more cheerful for a change," said George. "It's Christmas! Presents!" Mrs. Weasley had made hand-knitted sweaters for all of us. My sweater was crimson again, and the large B was gold. Claire's sweater was dark-blue, and her C was white. Harry's was green, Hermione's was lilac, Fred's and George's were orange and Ron's was maroon, as always. Claire had gotten me all sorts of new 'drawing gear': new crayons, pencils and paint in all sorts of colours. She said if I drew something with these, the pictures could move. Janice had bought me gloves that formed to the size of your hand, for firm grip on your broomstick. Lexie had gotten me some very nice earrings; little red and gold lions that could really roar if you pressed them. Ron had bought me a large box of Chocolate Frogs, Hermione an interesting book (yeah, apparently those exist too) about my favourite Quidditch team: Puddlemere United. Harry's present was a set of Exploding Snap cards. But I noticed something: no present from my parents. I guessed they were still angry about the car incident. I tried to hide the hollow feeling it gave me. Fred, George and I started playing Exploding Snap loudly, while the others watched. At that moment, Hedwig swooped into the room, carrying a letter in her beak. "Hello, sat Harry happily as she landed next to him. "Are you speaking to me again?" He took the letter from her beak, read and the front, and looked slightly startled. "Er, Claire?" he said, handing her the letter. "This is yours."

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:  
I looked at the letter. There, on the front, stood in neat, curly letters : _Claire_. The handwriting was my mother's, I just didn't know why she sent it with Hedwig. I had to be some sort of emergency. "I'll be right back," I said, walking out of the common room with the letter in my hand. I started to read the letter, not knowing whether I wanted to know what it said or not.

_Dear Claire,  
I am so sorry to trouble you with this, especially since it's Christmas, but I've got to tell you this, before it's too late, and you'll be angry I never told you anything.  
My point is, your Dad's not doing well. You might have noticed during the summer holiday, but he has been drinking a lot lately. And I guess I always knew he would reach his limit soon, but I didn't do anything to stop him.  
I wanted you to know, my dearest daughter, he's in (Muggle) hospital, but he's still alive and not in a coma.  
I don't want you to worry too much, because Josh is still alive and has probably realized what happened. I know your father, and he is wise enough not to pick up on drinking again.  
I hope you liked our present, and right now I just want you to enjoy Christmas out there. Do not come home, I know you'd rather spend Christmas with your friends than with me in a hospital._

Lots of love, your mother, Emma

_P.S. I know what's been going on at Hogwarts lately. I trust Hogwarts will catch the culprit again soon, but I want you to look out and think twice before you go somewhere alone._

I was on my way to the Owlery when I read this, but when I finished the letter I stopped dead in my tracks and sank to the floor. I clapped my hand in front of my mouth and tears escaped my eyes. With one hand I was clutching the letter to my chest, and my other hand was now tugging at my curls. I sobbed.

Why had he been drinking? Why had he been ruining his life? I didn't know the answer, maybe for the first time in my life. Had he lost count with the beers, or had this been some suicide attempt?

"I don't want you to die, Dad," I cried.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw those two, handsome dark-grey eyes. I tried to dry my tears. "Cedric," I whispered. "Cedric, I'm all right."

He wrinkled his long, straight nose. It was as if he looked pained by seeing me like this. I stood up and held the letter behind my back. "I'm okay, Cedric," I said, though tears started to crawl down my cheeks again. "I'm fine, and so is my Dad…"

Cedric wrapped two, strong arms around me. I realized he was really muscular, despite being fifteen. I placed my head against his chest and I wrapped my arms around his body, still holding the letter, which was now sort of crumpled in my fist.

Cedric had known words weren't good enough to comfort me now, like he had known I had been desperate for a hug. Now the tears really started to roll, and I made his pretty grey sweater slightly wet. I could feel his heart beat fast, because my head was against it and he was taller than me.

My shoulders started to shake because of the sobbing, and then Cedric started stroking my fuzzy curls. I didn't want him to let go. I didn't want him to let go. Then Cedric kissed my curls softly, and my heart started being fast and I almost forgot I was crying.

I realized how stupid I had been. The constant blushing, wanting to see him, not being able to speak with more than two syllables when being near him… I had a huge crush on him. I had a huge crush on my best friend's cousin.

I was in love with Cedric Diggory.

It was just as hopeless for Denise being in love with Philip. I didn't know how long we stood there like that. It felt like a century, but when he let go I found a century too short. He started stroking my face.

"You're not okay," he said, looking pained again.

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "You don't have to say anything," said Cedric.

"But I want to," I said, hardly finding the energy to speak full sentences.

He stretched out a curl of mine and made it jump back comically. "Then I'll listen."

"My Dad's in hospital," I said, showing him the letter. "He drank too much alcohol. And I know my mother says he's going to be fine, I'm worried…"

"I understand," he said, his hand resting on my shoulder. "And it's super sweet that you worry about him so much. But promise me one thing."

"Anything," I said sincerely, without thinking.

I went scarlet and I thought I saw his cheeks flush too. "Never walk these corridors alone again," he said. "It's not safe. And I don't know I could survive… er, could handle you being attacked."

I laughed a bit through my tears. "I promise," I said.

"Shall I walk you back to your common room?" he asked.

"No," I said quickly, remembering my friends were in Gryffindor common room.

Cedric looked a bit… hurt? "Er, I mean," I said, my cheeks flushing a little, "I'd love to, but my friends are all in Gryffindor common room."

"Oh," he said, a smile spreading across his face again. "But then you need to show me where it is, and I'll walk you there."

I led the way to Gryffindor common room, chatting about very useless things, and I found we had a lot in common. Both our favourite colours were purple, we both hated sushi (I think o threw up after having sushi once, it's truly disgusting) and we were both big fans of the wizarding band Ministry of Magic, our favourite singer being Luke Conard (he was a Ravenclaw too, when he was at school some years ago) and we reached our destination too soon.

We stood still in front of the Fat Lady. None of us wanted to say goodbye to the other. "Well," said Cedric finally. "Er… I'll see you 'round."

"Yes," I said. "Happy Christmas, Cedric."

He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Christmas, Claire."

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

The Great Hall looked magnificent. Not only were there a dozen frost-covered Christmas trees and thick streamers of holly and mistletoe crisscrossing the ceiling, but enchanted snow was falling, warm and dry, from the ceiling.

Dumbledore let them in a few of his favourite carols, Hagrid booming more loudly with each goblet of eggnog he consumed.

Percy, who hadn't noticed that Fred had bewitched his prefect badge so it know read 'Pinhead' kept asking us what we were all sniggering at. It wasn't exactly fair, but if anyone deserved it, it was Percy.

He was incredibly annoying, grumpy and kept nagging students of other Houses shouldn't be in Gryffindor common room. When Hermione had made sure Fred, George and Percy were distracted, she wanted to finalize the plans for the Polyjuice Potion.

"We still need a bit of the people we're changing into," said Hermione matter-of-factly. "I still think it'll be best if Harry and Ron take Crabbe's and Goyle's; besides Lexie maybe, they're Malfoy's best friends, he'll tell them anything."

"I've got it all worked out," said Claire. "I'll have some simple Sleeping Draught ready, I'll put them in some cakes for you, and you make sure Crabbe and Goyle eat it. You put them in a broom closet, pull out a few of their hairs and put on their robes; yours won't fit you once you're their size, and you'll need Slytherin robes."

Harry and Ron looked incredulously at each other.

"Claire, I don't think-"

"That could go seriously wrong-"

"The potion will be useless without Crabbe's and Goyle's hair," she said sternly. "You do _want_ to investigate Malfoy, don't you?"

"Oh, all right, all right," said Harry. "But what about you? Whose hair are you ripping out?"

"I've already got mine," said Claire. "Pansy Parkinson. I sneakily ripped this of her head before we had to duel the other day."

"I've got Millicent Bulstrode's," said Hermione brightly. "Remember at the Duelling Club?"

"When she had you in a headlock?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "She left this on my robes when she was trying to strangle me!"

"And what about you?" Ron asked Bella.

"Oh, I've got mine as well," she said mysteriously. "And I've got hair for Janice as well. Blaise Zabini, do you remember him, Janice?"

I remembered the dark, bored boy who I had to duel with. "Wait, why do I have to be the boy?" I asked.

"I couldn't manage to get girls' hair," Bella said simply.

Ron turned to me with a doom-laden expression. "Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?"

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

Malfoy Manor was possibly the most beautiful house I had ever seen. And being friends with Bella and Janice, I had seen their pretty manors as well, but compared to Malfoy Manor, their houses were tiny and cheap.

Malfoy Manor was grand, and majestic and it was surrounded by lots of land, lots of pretty garden with blood red and pearly white roses, but also, I could see in the back, a Quidditch pitch. It was starting to get sort of dark outside and the shimmering pink and orange sunset reflected in the few windows.

Mr. Malfoy had picked us up at King's Cross and had Disapparated us to his home. 'Wow,' was the first word that wanted to leave my lips, but instead I chose the words: "You have a lovely house, sir."

The large gate opened for us and we stood in the hall. I suddenly felt a hand, wanting to take my coat and I saw a little, rather ugly creature with big, tennis ball-like eyes. "Dobby will take your coat, Miss," he said politely.

"Thank you," I said awkwardly, thinking that was the most suitable reply.

"You do not need to thank him," said Draco. "Dobby's our house-elf. He has to do what he's told."

But when Dobby took Draco's coat, I saw Dobby smiled at me a little, but it went unnoticed by everyone else. I found it rather cute.

The living room was stunning, with a big crystal chandelier that lit up the room. Several portraits of witches and wizards with white hair hung on the dark purple walls, and Mrs. Malfoy was sitting on a grand, lilac sofa by the (light purple, even that matched) fire in the richly decorated marble fireplace.

"Ah," she smiled, standing up and shaking my hand. "You must be Lexie. Draco has told me a lot about you. It's nice to have you here for the holidays."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy," I said politely. "Thank you so much for letting me stay, and your house it beautiful."

"Thank you," said Mrs. Malfoy sweetly.

"Shall I show you your room?" said Draco impatiently. "I think Dobby has already brought your trunk upstairs."

I had no time to answer, for Draco pulled my upstairs by my arm, and went right. He opened the door and showed me a lovely bedroom with a big bed. My trunk was indeed already in the room, which was decorated the same as the living room. On the bed lay a bouquet of freshly-picked, pearly white roses.

"You really wanted to show off, did you?" I said cheekily. "This is wonderful."

"You like it?" he said gratefully.

"Are you insane?" I giggled. "I _love_ it!"

Mrs. Malfoy entered the room again. "Dobby has almost finished dinner," she said. "I think you'd want to change, Draco. We have a chic dinner planned for our guest."

My stomach lurched for a second. "Mrs. Malfoy?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?"

"I think I don't have… I can't get dressed properly for this occasion."

"Oh, that's no problem," she said. "You'll find your closet holds enough dressrobes for occasions like these. Draco, go to your room and change. I will see you downstairs in an hour."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," I said, and she smiled for one last time and closed the door behind her, leaving with Draco.

I opened the closet and my mouth fell open. I had heard Draco brag about how much money he had, but I think my parents couldn't even afford the contents of this very closet. At least one problem was solved. I would look nice on Christmas Eve. I thrust my white sweater on the bed and took off my jeans. How could I possibly pick _one_? All of them looked beautiful.

I eventually picked a strapless, long dress with a heart-shaped cleavage that accentuated my sort of firm bosom. I knew I was only twelve, but I had started with puberty when I was nine, so I had a nice 70C now. The dress wasn't white, but wasn't light blue either, the same icy blue colour that my eyes were and it complimented my pale skin.

I decided the little mascara I was wearing was enough, I didn't want to look like I did too much. I did my hair in an elegant bun on the back of my head, and I went downstairs, the only jewellery I was wearing was Draco's necklace. There was a soft knock on my door.

"Come in," I said.

It was Draco. "I wanted to take you downst- MERLIN!"

"What's wrong?" I said nervously.

"Nothing's _wrong_," he said. "because you're _beautiful_."

"Thanks," I said. "You don't look so bad either."

Draco was wearing pretty silver dressrobes, almost the same shade as his silvery-grey eyes. Draco stretched his arm, his hand held out for me. "Can I take you downstairs?"

I doubted for a second, approached him and walked past him. "I can still walk for myself, Draco," I said, grinning.

The dining room was beautifully decorated, and most people were already seated. Poor Dobby had to serve everyone on his own. "That dress suits you way better than it ever suited me," said Mrs. Malfoy, sitting on the table. "Take a seat, you two."

I actually chatted with a lot of people I didn't know the names of, but one thing I knew, was that I was very tired when I went to bed. "Night, Draco," I whispered.

"Night, Lexie," he said, making a move as though he was expecting me to kiss him on the cheek.

Even if he was quite a gentlemen, a great friend and a great Housemate, he had to do more for a kiss. When I went into my room I found Dobby putting my pyjama on the bed. "Thank you, Dobby," I said.

Dobby bowed. "Dobby loves taking care of his master's guests."

"You are actually very cute, Dobby."

"Sleep well," said Dobby, bowing again and leaving the room.

I changed into my pyjama and studied the room once more. There was this huge book closet and curious as I was, I picked a book at random. The cover said: _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy._

This could be interesting… I skimmed through the pages when I suddenly found my last name. Apparently when the Slytherin family became extinct in the male line, on of the last females had married Jeremy Jones.

I followed it to the bottom of the page, where there were the Jones' still alive. I couldn't find my parents; not that I really had expected to. But I did find a person's name with a description under it:

**_Pollux Jones (disowned)_**

I had heard Bella use the word disown, but I always thought her father was joking, and no one actually did that. Why would Pollux have been disowned? What terrible kind of thing a person needed to do to disgrace his or her family like that? There was a soft knocking on my door.

"Are you awake?" Draco called.

"Yes," I whispered back. I sat on my bed. "Can't you sleep?"

"Not a wink," he said. "I think I might need a goodnight kiss."

I pretended to be stupid (yes, for this once I would) and shrugged, "Your mother is downstairs."

"Why have you been reading that?" he asked, noticing the book.

"I wanted to see what families were related to Slytherin," I lied. "Families apart from mine."

"Is your family related to Slytherin?" he answered.

"Yes," I said. "I can speak Parseltongue."

I let him hear the hissing noises from my mouth. I had a lot of control over it now. "So there's another Heir in school?" he asked.

I laughed; he wouldn't suspect me, even now. "I guess," I smiled.

"Pity it isn't you," he said. "A Muggle-born was killed last time, and this time I would like it if it were Granger."

"I'll pass it on to my fanged servant," I joked. "Now, go to bed before your father catches you."

He walked to the door and opened it. He looked behind him one last time, his grey eyes shining with glee. "Are you sure you won't give me a goodnight kiss?" he smirked.

I threw a pillow at him.

"Go to bed, you insufferable prick."

* * *

**1. I think Bella's parents are actually very cruel. Maybe even worse than the Malfoys, and they're certainly not sweethearts. Do you agree?  
2. I was almost puking rainbows when I wrote the fluffy bit between Cedric and Claire. It was soo cute, pity they're both stupid and ignorant when it comes to feelings. Though I think Claire will be the most to blame, she's very stubborn. Anyway, did you like/love/hate it?  
3. Who's hair do you think Bella's got? She was so mysterious about it.  
4. I didn't know much about Malfoy Manor, except a brief description of how the living room looked in DH. How do you think I portrayed them, and Draco's parents? They're not genuinely nice people, but I guess they're nice to purebloods (and they _think_ Lexie is pureblood) and Narcissa is well-known for her charm and manners.  
5. Should Lexie have given Draco a goodnight kiss ? (haha, I don't even know why I'm asking this)**


	11. the Polyjuice Potion

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! BTW, Skye, you can review in Dutch if you want to ;)  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 11 the Polyjuice Potion**_

POV LEXIE JONES:

"Thanks so much, Miss. I really enjoyed staying at your house."

"You can come over any time you want," said Mrs. Malfoy. "It was a pleasure having you here."

"Bye mother, by father," said Draco quickly and we got seated in the Hogwarts Express again.

We were alone in a compartment, but neither of us really minded."At least your parents don't hate me," I sighed.

"I don't see how they possibly could," he said.

"You're definitely improving with giving compliments," I giggled. "They're become so frequent now, I'd almost start to wonder if you're ill or something."

I placed my hand against his head. "Nope, you haven't got fever."

He laughed and pushed away my hand. "You're very annoying; when I insult you, you get angry, when I compliment you, you also get angry."

"Ah, that's the Draco I know," I teased.

"I don't get you," he shrugged. "It has probably got to do with the fact that you're a woman."

"Yes," I said. "Because that's why I'm better than you."

"Define better," he huffed.

I leant against the window, the cold glass on my cheek. Outside was a whole load of whiteness. "The holidays are too short," I sighed. "They ought to make them longer."

"Do you enjoy my company that much?" he smirked, showing me a row of white teeth.

"Oh, yes," I said indifferently, "I enjoy being in the company of those who are less brilliant than myself."

Draco's mouth fell open, but right after that he recovered himself. "So I am to understand you can only feel smart by being in company of those you consider less smart?"

"Well, it most certainly helps," I said.

"And I suppose that is the reason you spend so much time with… _them_?" he said, and I knew he was talking about Harry, Bella, Janice, Claire Ron and Hermione.

"Say what you want, but Hermione and Claire are actually _really_ smart," I defended them.

"I guess I don't mind the Ravenclaw too much," Draco said, "despite the fact she's a half-blood."

"I have heard you disapprove of my friends before; my memory is good enough to have remembered the first time," I said, my tone emotionless.

No matter how much I liked spending time with Draco, the blood status issue was rather… disconcerting. I didn't feel guilty or anything because I hadn't told him my true blood status; but I, of course, would rather have that he wouldn't fuss so much about it. I mean, the whole point of this is that purebloods are better, but why couldn't he notice I wasn't one, then?

"But you will never listen, will you?" he said.

I saw we were rather close to Hogwarts now. "Listen, yes," I answered, "but obey, never."

"I don't really mind going back," he said. "The Chamber of Secrets, is very interesting. If only the Heir was a bit quicker, and aimed to kill…"

"If a student dies, you know the school will be closed, don't you?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Yes, yes," he said absent-mindedly. "I wish the Ministry would see enough sense to install a Headmaster who would let the Heir be, this school has lowered her standards, Mudbloods everywhere; and therefore it needs purging."

I hummed, hoping he would see this as the answer he wanted. Draco probably decided I was tired so he was satisfied with it. When we arrived Draco had spotted Crabbe and Goyle, so he was talking with them and telling them about the holiday.

But I spotted someone else. Bella. I approached her, a bit distrustful (why did she come to pick me up?) and she hugged me tightly. Because of this I was even more suspicious. She had hugged me for the last time in summer vacation. "Hi there," she said cheerfully. "Did you have a good holiday?"

"You know I stayed with Draco, right?"

"Yes, I do. Did you have a good time there?"

She put an arm around and led me inside, over the slippery, frozen grounds, chatting about what she'd done in the holidays. "- by the way, don't mention Claire's Dad when she's around, she came back with her eyes all red and puffy the other day, he's in hospital, see… Are ya hungry? I stole something from the kitchens; Fred and George showed me how to get in."

She handed me a chocolate muffin, and helped herself to a blueberry one. I took the muffin and narrowed my eyes. Something was odd. "Oh come on, I haven't poisoned it!" she laughed.

She put her hands to her hips. "Or don't you trust me?"

I thought for a second. Maybe if I took her offer, she wouldn't be mad at me for my stunt at the duelling club anymore. But she didn't seem mad now… And the muffin looked delicious, after a tiring train trip, and breakfast at the Malfoy's seemed ages ago…

I took a bite, and thought it had a strange taste. Before I could spit it out, my eyelids got heavier and I felt myself go unconscious… drifting off in a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"Did you get them?" said Hermione breathlessly.

Harry and Ron had just entered, wearing Crabbe's and Goyle's robes, holding a handful of hairs. The Polyjuice Potion was ready, the bathroom was filled with the soft _gloop gloop_ of the bubbling, glutinous potion. "Good," she said.

"I sneaked these spare robes out of the laundry," I said, holding them up to Hermione. "Millecent Bulstrode's no pixie. I also have Slytherin ties for all of us."

The six of us stared into the cauldron. Close up, the potion looked like thick, dark mud, bubbling sluggishly. "I'm sure I've done everything right," said Hermione nervously.

"It looks as it should," I assured her. "We've done a great job."

"We're a good team," she smiled. "All right, listen up. Once we've drunk it, we'll have exactly one hour before we change back into ourselves."

"This is so reckless," I said.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" said Bella, her eyes glittering dangerously.

"Now what?" Ron whispered.

"We separate it into six large glasses," I said. "And add the hairs."

Hermione ladled large dollops of potion into each of the glasses. Then, her hand trembling, she shook Millicent Bulstrode's hair out of its bottle into her glass. A second later, it turned a sick sort of yellow.

"Urgh," said Ron disgustedly. "Essence of Millicent Bulstrode. Bet it tastes disgusting."

"Add yours then," said Hermione.

Harry and Ron dropped the hairs into their glasses. Goyle's turned the khaki colour of booger, Crabbe's dark, murky brown. Janice oppressed a giggle. "You've got to drink _that_," she said teasingly.

"Let's see what Zabini-juice looks like, then," said Ron mockingly.

Janice dropped the short, black hairs and her potion turned a dark shade of purple, a sort of burgundy. I added my hairs and my potion got an unpleasant orange. Bella added her hairs last; her potion looked like pure silver, a bit like unicorn blood.

"Who's hairs are that?"

Bella just grinned and drank the potion whole. Her smug look faded soon. "I'm going to be sick," she said and ran into a stall.

"Side effect?" I guessed and took a swig, and reluctantly I drank it completely.

It was truly disgusting, and I felt like I was about to throw up. "I'm going to be sick, too," I said, and ran into another stall.

The rest drank as well, and experienced the same as we did; in the end, we all occupied a stall. A burning sensation spread rapidly from my stomach to the very end of my fingers and toes. Next, came a horrible melting feeling. I shrunk a little, bust my face grew and my hair shortened. As suddenly as it had started, everything stopped.

I opened the door and walked toward the mirror as graciously as I could, but Pansy had thin legs and I couldn't see how she could stand upon them, let alone walk. My face was replaced by her ugly, pug face and my hair was sleek, straight and in a short bob.

"Are you okay?"

Goyle's low rasp of a voice issued from Harry's, or what had been Harry's mouth. "Yeah," came the deep grunt of Crabbe from the stall on my right.

Bella's stall door was open. "You look awful," said a light, teasing voice.

She was Lexie. Bella had managed to get hold on Lexie's hairs, and had put them in the potion. Janice stepped out of the toilet last. When she saw Bella, she put her hands to her hips, which looked very odd, seeing the fact she was Blaise Zabini now.

"We promised to Lexie we wouldn't involve her!" Janice said, and Blaise's voice sounded a bit shrilly now, and for the first time, not so uninterested.

Ron had come out as well. "We can't help it anymore, now," he said. "And Janice, you need to talk more like Zabini."

"Yeah," said Bella, toying with her now golden blonde hair. "More like you don't give a shit."

"We'd better get going," said Harry. "We've still got to find out where the Slytherin common room is."

"I know where it is," I said. "I walked Lexie to her common room a million times."

Ron who had been gazing at Harry, said, "You don't know how bizarre it is to see Goyle _thinking_."

He banged on Hermione's door. "C'mon, we need to go-"

"I don't think I'm coming after all. You go on without me."

"Hermione, we know Millicent Bulstrode's ugly, but so is Pansy Parkinson and Claire's still coming."

"No really. I don't think I'll come. You go without me, you're wasting time."

"She's right," I said, checking my watch. "we've only got fifty-five minutes left, and we still need to go to the dungeons."

Harry looked bewildered. "_That's_ more like Goyle," said Bella, smiling Lexie's cheeky smile. "That's how he looks every time a teacher asks him a question."

We went down the marble staircase, down to the dungeons. "Does anyone know the password?" I asked.

"There you are," drawled a voice from behind them. "Have you two been pigging out in the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle?"

Draco Malfoy was strolling toward them, and for the first time in my life, I was happy to see him. Draco said the password and led us into the common room. I didn't like it, it creeped me out. It was dark, and greenish while Ravenclaw common room was always light and blue and bronze.

"I ran into the Peter Weasley when I went here," said Malfoy.

"Percy," Ron corrected him automatically. I stamped his foot.

"Whatever," said Malfoy. "I've noticed him sneaking around a lot lately. He thinks he's going to catch the Heir of Slytherin single-handed, I believe."

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

"Where have you been?" he said, eyeing me suspiciously. "I hadn't seen you since that McLaggen girl took you inside."

"I spent the afternoon with her," I said casually. "I actually enjoy spending time with sweet Bella."

Malfoy looked puzzled for a second, but then picked up a paper from a table. "Here, this'll give you a good laugh," he said.

It was an article about Mr. Weasley, stating he should be fired because of the car. "Well?" said Malfoy impatiently, as I handed the clipping back to him. "Don't you think it's funny?"

"Ha ha," said Harry bleakly.

Malfoy seemed satisfied. Crabbe and Goyle were always slow on uptake. Something inside me wanted to revenge myself on Lexie. For that time she conjured the snake, and in general, for every time she chose him over me.

"_I_ don't think it's funny at all," I said, in the most Lexie-like tone I could do.

"Why not?" said Malfoy. "Arthur Weasley loves Muggles so much he should snap his wand in half and go and join them."

"Take that back!" I said, instinctively, but Malfoy seemed to get angrier, so my plan was working.

"You'd never know the Weasleys are purebloods, the way they behave."

Ron's, or rather, Crabbe's, face was contorted with fury. "What's up with you, Crabbe?" snapped Malfoy.

"Stomach-ache," Ron grunted.

"Well, go up to the hospital wing and give all those Mudbloods a good kick from me," said Malfoy, snickering.

"I think you're the one that needs a good kick," I said, smirking.

"What's _wrong_ with you?" he snapped. "You never behave like this."

"You know," said Claire thoughtfully, glaring at me and trying to distract Malfoy, "I'm surprised the Daily Prophet hasn't reported all these attacks yet."

"I suppose Dumbledore's trying to hush it all up," said Malfoy. "He'll be sacked if it doesn't stop soon. Father's always said old Dumbledore's the worst thing that ever happened to this place-"

"He's not!" Harry snapped suddenly.

"Can you think of anyone around here that's worse?" Malfoy asked.

"Harry Potter," Harry said quickly, covering up for himself again.

Malfoy sniggered. "Good one, Goyle. Saint Potter, the Mudblood's friend. He's another one with no proper wizard feeling, or he wouldn't go around with that jumped up Granger Mudblood."

"_I_ always enjoy spending time with that _sweet_ Hermione," I said sweetly, batting my eyelashes.

That eyelashes thing seemed to distract Malfoy, because he gazed dreamily for a sec, then shook his head and continued, "And people think _he's_ Slytherin's Heir!"

We waited with bated breath: Malfoy was only seconds from telling us it was him, but then… "I _wish_ I knew who it _is_," said Malfoy petulantly. "I could help them."

Ron's jaw dropped so that Crabbe looked even more clueless than usual. Harry thinking fast, said, "You must have some idea who's behind it all…"

"You know I don't, Goyle, how many times to do I have to tell you?" snapped Malfoy.

"We're your friends, Draco," I said. "You can tell us it was you; we won't go to Dumbledore-"

"It's not me!" Malfoy said, furious. "I said it wasn't me and you don't believe me! I never suspected you for a _second_, even after what you've told me-"

"Doesn't your father know anything?" Claire asked, kicking me on the shins.

Malfoy's grey eyes still glared at me, but then he answered. "Father won't tell me anything about the last time the Chamber was opened. Of course, it was fifty years ago, so it was before his time, but he knows all about it, and he says that it was all kept quiet and it'll look suspicious if I know too much about it. But I know one thing- last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood _died_. So I bet it's a matter of time before one of them's killed this time… I hope it's Granger."

"That's _it_!" I snapped."You filthy, little stinking, purebred-"

"What's the _matter_ with you?" Malfoy said, and he looked sort of, _hurt_?

"-arrogant, ugly, vicious, snake!"

My fists clenched. I was ready to punch. Janice placed an arm around me. "Easy, easy, calm down-"

"D'you know if the person who opened the Chamber last time was caught?" Claire asked.

"Oh, yeah… whoever it was, was expelled," said Malfoy, a bit confused. "They're probably still in Azkaban."

"Azkaban?" said Harry, puzzled.

Oh, shit, he knew nothing about it, of course. I hoped it wouldn't be too much of a giveaway. "Azkaban- _the wizard prison_, Goyle," said Malfoy, looking at him in disbelief. "Honestly, if you were any slower, you'd be going backward."

The only thing that was holding me in one place now, were Janice's arms, who were now a bit stronger. If she wasn't holding me in my chair, I would've punched Malfoy.

"Father says to keep my head down and let the Heir of Slytherin get on with it. He says the school needs ridding on all the Mudblood filth, but not to get mixed up in it. Of course, he's got a lot on his plate at the moment. You know the Ministry raided our Manor, right before the holidays?"

Everyone did their best to look concerned, but I did my best to look happy. "Yeah," said Malfoy. "Luckily, they didn't find much. Father's got some really valuable Dark Arts stuff. But we've got our own secret chamber under the drawing-room floor-"

"Oh!" said Ron.

He blushed, even his hair was turning red. Janice's hair was growing, Claire's hair was growing, and Harry's scar showing. It must be growing freckles right now or something. We all jumped to our feet.

"Medicine," Ron grunted, and without further ado we sprinted back to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Well, it wasn't a complete waste of time," Ron panted, closing the bathroom door behind us. "I know we still haven't found out who's doing the attacks, but I'm going to write Fad tomorrow and tell him to check under Malfoy's drawing room."

"Well, well, well. Is this the right moment for me to say: 'I told you so?'"

My stomach lurched and I turned around. Lexie was sitting there, next to the cauldron, her eyes spitting fire. "Hermione come out, we've got loads to tell you," said Ron, banging on the door.

"She won't come out," said Lexie coolly. "She looks _awful_."

"Are you angry?" I asked.

"I'm angry at you," she said. "Because Hermione said they didn't know you were going to change into me. How could you? It was bad enough that you didn't trust me, but now you give me a Sleeping Draught and-"

"But we had to know!" said Ron.

"Shut up Ron," Lexie said, drawing her wand. "I'm not angry with you, but Bella has to learn never to do this again. How about we resume our duel?"

"Don't you know that was exactly why I did this?" I shrieked, my lip trembling and my face getting red with anger and shame, "it was because of that duel! How could you conjure that snake?"

"That was for calling Parselmouths creepy," she shrugged. "Draw your wand, I'm not keen on fighting you without a wand."

"STOP!"

Hermione had opened the stall door and stood in front of Lexie. Her face was covered in black fur. Her eyes had turned yellow and there were long, pointed ears poking through her hair. Lexie tucked her wand back in as everyone's jaw dropped.

"It was c-cat hair!" she howled. "M-Millicent Bulstrode m-must have a cat! And the p-potion isn't supposed to be used for animal transformations!"

"Uh-oh," said Ron.

"You'll be teased something dreadful!" said Myrtle happily, emerging from the sink.

"You're pimply," I spat and she went back, crying.

Lexie rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Hermione. "It's okay, Hermione," she said. "I'll take you to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey never asks too many questions…"

"Why are _you_ taking her?" I asked.

"Because it's good to have a Slytherin with her. I'm sorry, Hermione, but it's not very safe for you walking around at this time, as a Muggleborn, unprotected," said Lexie. "Bella, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She was ready to disappear through the door, but then she turned around and said, "Oh, by the way, I bumped into Snape this afternoon. He was _furious_. He knows some of his supplies have been stolen. Goodnight."

She smiled a bit wickedly and then continued to walk Hermione to the hospital wing.

_She's evil._

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

"I don't exactly blame her for being furious," I told Bella next morning, as we were walking to breakfast. "We promised we would leave her out of it, then you feed her Sleeping Draught, transform into her and ruin things for her with Malfoy."

"It was revenge! I'm angry for what she did at the Duelling Club!" Bella said.

"I understand that, too," I admitted. "But revenge is never the solution."

"I think it worked out brilliantly," she said.

"So you were intending on getting her angry?" I snapped. "Do you think, since you're at Hogwarts and in enemy Houses, you should have a fight with her a least once a year?"

"Yes," she said wearily and she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"That's- You're such a hypocrite!" I said. "You used to be best of friends- don't pull that face to me, you know it's true- Claire and I were always second best when Lexie was around, but to be honest, I rather have that than this fighting all the time!"

"She started it!" said Bella.

Then I realized Lexie stood next to me, and she looked like she'd heard most of the conversation. "Oh, very mature," she mocked. "I hope you're very pleased with yourself. You've done it. I don't know what you did, or how bad you behaved exactly, but Draco doesn't want to talk to me anymore."

Bella, who knew she was safe under the nose of the teachers, merely shrugged and said, "Finally."

This was it for Lexie. She grabbed Bella's robes, tugged her forward and threatened, "If I ever find out where the Chamber of Secrets it, how to open it, and how to control the monster, I swear to God I'll use it to kill you."

Ron and Harry looked deeply shocked, and even Bella was a bit stunned. "What's going on?" Claire said, frowning.

She was holding a stack of books. "Lexie? You're not still mad, are you? We're sorry, but-"

"But what?" Lexie spat. She was furious. "Dare to say another word, and I-"

"You're not threatening me too, are you?" Claire said disbelievingly. "I understand you're angry, but-"

"You don't understand!" Lexie snapped. "You always think you understand everything , Claire, but you don't understand this. You don't understand what it's like to be in the House everyone hates, have powers your best friend thinks are creepy, and have a best friend all your other friends hate… and the worst of all, when your best friends think your friend is a murderer. So why don't you go and run off to your little boyfriend Cedric Diggory or something."

Claire went scarlet. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know that perfectly well," Lexie laughed. "You know I see that sort of things! You like him! Question is, does he like you too?"

Claire muttered something indistinguishable and ran out of the Great Hall. "Are you happy now?" I asked her.

I was getting a bit fed up with her as well. She fought dirty. "Do you feel better now?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, looking smug, "yes, I do feel a lot better now."

She walked away as well. "I'm going to see Hermione," I said, as the Great Hall emptied out.

But I never got to the hospital wing. Halfway I bumped into someone (yes, literally) and I looked into two, black eyes. Snape. "Sorry, professor," I said, and I wanted to continue walking but he grabbed my arm.

"I have been robbed. My private supplies. Boom slang skin, bicorn horn. You and your sneaky little friends have been brewing a Polyjuice Potion."

"We haven't," I said, but I was a terrible liar.

I avoided, the black, piercing gaze, but no doubt that made me look even more suspicious. "Why would you brew such a dangerous potion?" he snapped. "Don't you know how many things could go wrong?"

"We… we wanted to interrogate Malfoy," I said in a little voice.

"Why?" he asked.

I didn't want to answer, and I was still fully aware of his strong grip around my fragile arm.

"I asked you _WHY_!"

"Because we thought Malfoy was the Heir of Slytherin," I piped up.

I didn't know whether I was frightened or not. "You shouldn't be meddling in this," he hissed. "It's dangerous. You're safe, you're pureblood. That's all I want."

"But what about Hermione!" I protested. "She's my friend and I don't want her to get killed, or Petrified-"

"Then you make sure she doesn't go anywhere alone, but you won't try to find the Heir again!"

I bit my lip. I wanted to stop the attacks, but Snape probably wouldn't let me go until I promised. But knowing me, if I promised something, I couldn't keep from it. "Promise?" he asked. I didn't answer. This was a terrible dilemma. "_Promise_?"

"All right, all right!" I said. "I promise! Now, can you please let go of my arm?"

"Sorry," he said, letting go. I was a bit confused, so I went straight to the common room. Why did everyone have to fight? Especially after what Snape said, I wished desperately we hadn't done any interrogating.

* * *

**1. D'you think it's logical what Bella did, or do you agree with Janice and think revenge is never the solution?  
2. Do you feel sorry for Lexie, or do you think she got what she deserved? Was the death threat too much, or was it logical she was so angry?  
3. Who your number one, all-time favourite OC?  
4. Number one ship? **


	12. the Very Secret Diary

**I'm so so so sorry it took me so ungodly long to update! Have some forgive me cookies. Hope this was worht the wait.  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 12 the Very Secret Diary**_

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

I went into the dormitory; Lexie's death threat still echoing in my ears. _If I ever find out where the Chamber of Secrets it, how to open it, and how to control the monster, I swear to God I'll use it to kill you. _

I had really blown it this time, hadn't I? I shouldn't care, really, if I can't have her, Malfoy can't either. But what if she finds a way to make it up to Malfoy? Maybe Janice was right, and revenge doesn't solve things. Maybe it only made things worse.

No, no, it doesn't, because I had to get her back for the snake incident. _But she wouldn't have done that if you wouldn't have said that about Parselmouths, would she_, said a sly voice in my head.

To be honest, I didn't want to fight with her. I missed the times when we were little. I could still picture us, two little, mischievous toddlers sneakily playing pranks on everyone who deserved them.

And that time, when I did my first accidental magic and made nasty, purple pimples grow over Michael Weatherby's face. She laughed so hard, and we were so happy.

But that was the past, and I couldn't say I liked her present-day self. Always teasing, maybe even bullying, and even a little bit arrogant. She's not changed that much, but it's gotten worse, really. It used to be funny back then. I used to laugh about it all the time. We had so much fun and had so much in common.

That's changed the most, I guess. We're just completely different people now. And the only thing that really changed had been Hogwarts, and the enemy Houses. Maybe they did play a bigger role than we'd thought.

But I know one of her qualities is, that when she wants something, she mostly gets it. So what if she does find the Chamber? What if she does know how to find the monster. I wrote all of this in my diary, I was in a hurry and wanted answers, so I didn't bother drawing. My ink disappeared.

** _But what if you find the Chamber first_**, it wrote.

_It's impossible to find! _

**_Maybe not, _it wrote. _Think, Bella, you've done it before. Don't you remember? _**

_What are you talking about, Tom? _

**_I made you do it, Bella. I made you do it all year. _**

_Why are you telling me this? _

**_You'll never remember any of this, anyway, Bella. Unless…_**

_Unless? _

**_Unless you do it of your free will. Do it, Bella, kill off the rest of the Mudbloods, and especially Lexie._**

_No! No, I wouldn't! I never wanted to kill anyone! _

**_Why not, Bella? She wants to kill you. She means to murder you. Rip you, tear you… _**

_Shut up! Shut up, Tom! _

**_You are better than her, Bella. I know you. I have seen your desires, and your fears. If you listen to me, I will reveal hidden powers and make sure you can get back all of them, and in exchange, you'll kill the other Mudbloods. __And bring Harry Potter to me._**

_Why do you want Harry? He's half-blood!_

**_Do you except my offer, Bella? Or do I have to keep brainwashing you…_**

I threw away my diary in the corner of my dorm. Did I do it? Did I do everything? Did I Petrify everyone? But Tom was talking about the kill, the real deal. I didn't want to let it get that far. I have to get rid of it, and never tell anyone.

Just wait until the Mandrakes are ready and leave to monster to die in its stupid Chamber. Yes, that's what I should do.

Get rid of the book.

I grabbed it and ran out of the common room, to the girls' toilets. In the toilet and flush it, I thought. I threw it away as hard as I could, and running away from it.

I would never tell anyone. I wouldn't be able to stand the shame. It was over. It was just a bad dream. And, hey, without the diary, Tom had no hold on me, had he?

Little did I know I would have forgotten this the next day already, as if wiped from my memory. _  
_

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

Hermione remained in the hospital wings for several weeks. Lexie was seeing Hermione separately, and she always made sure Bella wasn't there when she visited.

There was a flurry of rumour about Hermione's disappearance because many people thought she had been Petrified. So many students filed past the hospital wing trying to catch a glimpse of her that Madam Pomfrey took out her curtains again and placed them around Hermione's bed, to spare her the shame of being seen with a furry face.

Harry, Ron, Claire and I visited her every evening, and Bella and Lexie took turns. Tonight's was Lexie's evening, and she brought today's homework for Hermione.

"If I'd sprouted whiskers, I'd take a break from work," said Ron, looking at the stack of books on Hermione bedside table.

"Don't be silly, Ron, I've got to keep up," said Hermione briskly.

Her spirits were greatly improved by the fact all the hair had gone from her face and her eyes were slowly turning back to brown."Yes, she needs this for the exams at the end of the school year," said Claire.

"If the school will still be open by then," said Lexie darkly. "I don't suppose you've got any new leads?"

"Nothing," said Harry gloomily. "And have you found out to open the Chamber yet?"

His tone was full of sarcasm. It wasn't exactly a secret he cared for Bella and was completely shocked by the death threat. "I'm sorry I couldn't manage that what even some of the grandest wizards couldn't manage," she spat. "Give me some time. I suppose it's something we've overlooked all this time."

"I was so _sure_ it was Malfoy," said Ron for about the hundredth time.

"You could've just listened to me, that would've cost you some time and trouble," said Lexie. "What's that?"

She was pointing to something gold sticking out from under Hermione's pillow. "Just a get well card," said Hermione hastily, trying to poke it out of sight, but Ron was too quick for her.

He pulled it out, flicked it open and read aloud: "_To Miss Granger, wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League, and five-time winner of_ Witch Weekly'_s_ _Most-Charming Smile Award._"

Ron looked up at Hermione, disgusted. "You sleep with this under your _pillow_?"

Lexie snatched the card from him. "How sweet, he even bothered noting down all his prices. I didn't know you were such a flirt, Mione."

Hermione was spared answering by Madam Pomfrey sweeping over with her evening dose of medicine. "Is Lockhart the smarmiest bloke you've ever met, or what?" Ron said to Harry when we all left the infirmary that evening.

Snape had given us so much homework I thought I was likely to be in sixth year before I finished it. An angry outburst from above reached our ears. "That's Filch," Harry muttered as they hurried up the stairs and paused, out of sight, listening hard.

"You think someone else's been attacked?" Claire whispered.

We paused and our heads inclined toward Filch's voice, which sounded quite hysterical. "- even more work for me! mopping, all night, like I haven't got enough to do! No, this is the final straw, I'm going to Dumbeldore-"

His footsteps receded out of reach and we heard a distant door slam. We poked our heads around the corner. We were once again on the spot where Mrs. Norris had been attacked. "Nope, no body here," said Lexie casually. "But a lot of water."

A great flood of water stretched over half the corridor, and it looked as thought it was still seeping from under the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Now that Filch had stopped shouting, I could hear Myrtle's wails echoing off the bathroom walls. "Poor thing," I said. "I wonder what's wrong with her…"

"Who cares?" Lexie snickered. "I hope she's very upset about it, whatever it is."

"Let's go and see," said Harry.

We ignored the OUT OF ORDER sign as always, and entered the bathroom. Myrtle seemed to be hiding down in her usual toilet. "Are you okay, Myrtle?" I called. "D'you want to talk about it?"

"Who's that?" glugged Myrtle miserably. "Come to throw something else at me?"

"Why would we throw something at you, Myrtle?" I asked.

"Don't ask me!" Myrtle shouted, emerging with a wave of yet more water, which splashed onto the already sopping floor. "Here I am… minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me!"

"That would be immensely stupid," Lexie laughed. "It was probably a Gryffindor, but don't mind that. What I mean to say is, it wouldn't hurt, wouldn't it? It'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?"

She had said the wrong thing. Myrtle puffed herself up and shrieked. "Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because _she_ can't feel it! Ten points if you get it through her stomach! Fifty points if it goes through her head! Well, ha, ha, ha! What a lovely game, I _don't_ think!"

"But it's not funny _because_ you're a ghost!" said Lexie. "You wouldn't even feel a damn thing!"

"Who threw it at you, anyway?" asked Harry.

Myrtle sighed. "_I_ don't know… I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death, and it fell right through the top of my head. It's right there, it got washed out…"

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

Harry went to pick the diary up, but I held him back. "What?" said Harry.

"Are you crazy? And no, don't answer that, Lexie-" I said quickly, glaring at my friend who had opened her mouth for a predictable response already.

She just smirked. "It could be dangerous," I said.

"_Dangerous_?" said Harry, laughing. "Come off it, how could it be dangerous?"

"You'd be surprised," said Ron, looking apprehensively at the book. "Some of the books the Ministry's confiscated- Dad's told me- there was one that burned your eyes out."

"Ah, it would be a shame for dear Harry to lose that pretty green orbs of his, wouldn't it?" said Lexie teasingly.

Harry blinked, and after that swiftly blushed, but Ron just gritted his teeth and continued. "And everyone who read _Sonnets of a Sorcerer_ spoke in limericks for the rest of their lives. And some old witch in Bath had a book that you could never stop reading. You just had to wander around with your nose in it, trying to do everything one-handed. And-"

"You're Gryffindors, come _on_! Where's your sense of adventure?" Lexie teased. "Not that I wouldn't have the greatest sympathy in the world for that book to do something to you, Harry, I admit that. And I would probably kill you if you spoke in limericks for the rest of your life, I hate them-"

"All right, I've got the point," said Harry. "Well, we won't find out unless we have a look at it."

Harry picked it up and I saw at once it was a diary, and the faded year on the cover told us it was fifty years old. He opened it eagerly. On the first page he could just make out the name 'T. M. Riddle' in smudged ink.

"Good, you've still got your eyes," said Lexie, smirking. "I meant it when I said they were pretty."

Harry blushed and suddenly became very interested in the diary when Ron suddenly snapped his fingers. "Hang on," he said. "I know that name… he got an award for special services to the school fifty years ago."

"How on earth d'you know that?" said Harry in amazement.

"Because Filch made me polish his shield about fifty times in detention," said Ron resentfully. "That was the one I burped slugs all over. If you'd wiped slime off a name for an hour, you'd remember it, too."

"Hang on," said Lexie suddenly, her eyebrows knitted together in thought. "What if… The Chamber of Secrets was opened fifty years ago, this diary is fifty years old, and Riddle got an award for special services to the school! Don't you get it? I think Riddle caught the Heir of Slytherin fifty years ago!"

Harry peeled the wet pages apart. They were completely blank. "If if that was true, he never wrote in it," said Harry, disappointed. "So the diary's pretty useless."

"I wonder why someone wanted to flush it away?" said Ron curiously.

"You're so stupid!" she snapped. "What if the Heir threw this away because the diary says how to open the Chamber? It might be written in invisible ink, or protected with some sort of spell…"

"You could be right, Lexie," I said thoughtfully. "That fact you don't see anything doesn't mean there's nothing in it."

Harry turned to the back cover of the book and saw the printed name of a variety store on Vauxhall Road, London. "He must've been Muggleborn," said Harry.

"Or half-blood," I interjected.

"Well, it's not much use to us," said Ron. "Fifty points if you can get it through Myrtle's nose."

Harry, however, pocketed it.

When Hermione left the hospital wing, de-whiskered, tail-less and fur-free at the beginning of February Harry showed her the diary. "It might have hidden powers," said Hermione enthusiastically, taking the diary and looking at it closely.

"If it has, it's hiding them very well," said Ron. "Maybe it's shy. I don't know why you don't just chuck it, Harry."

"Because this diary could hold important information! Maybe it says who opened the Chamber, how to open it and what's in there," said Lexie. "And how d'you know it's hiding its powers well? What have we done to make it reveal them, poke it?"

"Oh, you want to find out everything about the Chamber just so you can kill Bella with it, isn't it?" Ron snapped.

"That is between me and Bella," said Lexie coolly. "It's one of many things you will never understand. So don't try to understand it, Ronald Weasley."

The sun had now begun to shine weakly on Hogwarts again. Inside the castle, the mood had grown more hopeful. There had been no attacks since those on Justin and Nearly Headless Nick, and Madam Pomfrey was pleased to report that the Mandrakes were becoming moody and secretive, meaning that they were fast leaving childhood.

Perhaps the Heir of Slytherin had lost his nerve. It must be getting riskier and riskier to open the Chamber of Secrets, with the school so alert and suspicious. Perhaps the monster, whatever it was, was even now settling itself down to hibernate another fifty years.

But I was still alert. I had promised Cedric that I would be careful, so when I couldn't be accompanied anywhere, I wouldn't go. I would spent lots of time sitting in the common room, doing homework or reading 'the Impossible.'

I realized Cedric was indeed a lot like Philip, and Denise and I were very similar as well. When I would think about them together, the image would slowly turn into me and Cedric. It might be very childish and ridiculous, but it made me happy and distracted me from my father.

Mom wrote a short note he was getting better yesterday, and he could be home for Easter.

Though Ernie Macmillan was still convinced Harry was guilty, most people were getting over the Chamber of Secrets thing. Lockhart was even speaking about some mystery morale-booster. It became clear at breakfast on February the fourteenth.

The Great Hall was decorated in extremely fluffy and cute Valentine decorations. "Happy Valentine's Day," Lockhart shouted. "And may I thank all the forty-six people that have sent me cards!"

I looked at Hermione, who caught my eye and then blushed deep red. "And it doesn't end here! My friendly, card-carrying cupids! They will be roving around the school today delivering your valentines!"

When I saw none of my friends were looking, I quickly scribbled a note and gave it to one of the dwarfs. "You weren't one of the forty-six, were you?" said Ron to Hermione on the way to Charms class.

A bit further that corridor I saw Cedric, and a 'cupid' was floating over him. "Musical message to Cedric Diggory!

_It's been said and done.  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung.  
And I guess right now here's another one.  
So your melody will play on and on, with best we own.  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible.  
A centre full of miracle, lyrical.  
You've saved my life again_."

Cedric his friends started to cheer and Cedric went bright red. His pretty dark eyes looked into mine for a second, but I looked away quickly, cursing the blush that gave me away. "Oy you! 'Arry Po'er!" shouted a particularly grim-looking dwarf.

"You've got a valentine, Potter?" Lexie snickered.

"I've got a musical message to deliver to 'Arry Po'er in person!"

"_Not here_," Harry hissed.

Harry struggled so hard that the bag split in two, and the dwarf started singing. "What's going on here?" drawled the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
His hair is as dark as a blackboard.  
I wish he was mine, he's really divine,  
the hero who conquered the Dark Lord_."

The dwarf floating away and Harry started picking up his stuff. "She *uchGinnyuch* was right about your eyes," said Lexie, repairing his ink pot and giving it to Harry, "weird to compare it to a slimy toad, though."

Harry looked as though wanted to evaporate right on the spot. I saw Malfoy stoop up and snatch up something. Leering, he showed it to Crabbe and Goyle, and I realized he'd got Riddle's diary. "Give that back," said Harry quietly.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" said Malfoy.

"It's mine," Lexie said, holding out her hand. "Better give it back, Draco."

"After I've had a look," he snarled. "See if you have more secrets for me. Maybe it states why you acted so strange that night."

"Come on, Malfoy," said Janice, her tone was a bit guilty.

Lexie crossed her arms. "I told you I wasn't myself that night," she said. "Now give it back, or I'll use my wand."

Malfoy seemed to wince for a second, but then said loudly, "You won't draw your wand to me. You care about me to much."

This seemed to confuse Lexie but Harry drew his wand and called, "_Expelliarmus_!"

The diary flew out of Malfoy's hand into Harry's. Ginny passed Malfoy to enter a classroom, and he called after her, "I don't think Potter liked your Valentine much!"

Ginny covered her face in her hands and ran into the classroom. "Maybe I do care about you, Draco," said Lexie. "Now, why can't you get over your stupid habits, pride, or whatever you may call it, and make it up to me?"

Malfoy looked at us, and back at Lexie. "I'm sorry," he whispered, almost inaudible.

Lexie got a smug look on her face and turned to Harry. "Come toad-eyes," she said cheerfully. "I'll carry some of your books, since your bag's split."

Harry groaned at the nickname but was glad she was in such a cheerful mood. I had a feeling he rather had this than her foul temper, and that she took out her anger on everyone.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

I was really happy. Draco had made it up to me, and I knew how hard that was for him. When classes were finished, and Harry and I were sitting on the grounds, waiting for Ron, Janice and Claire.

"I've got an idea, toad-eyes!" I said.

Harry looked up from the diary, and stopped flipping the pages. "Stop calling me that," he moaned.

"That's cute," I giggled. "You think I'll listen to you! But that's not my point. I think I know how to get the diary to reveal some of his… secrets."

Harry smiled. "How?"

"Maybe we should just… ask it?" I tried.

"That could work," said Harry, getting out his quill. He dipped his quill into the scarlet ink, and dropped a blot onto the first page of the diary.

It vanished. "Maybe that's how the writing of Tom Riddle vanished as well," I said. "Maybe it's stored in there somewhere. Write something, Harry."

Excited, Harry loaded up his quill and wrote, "_My name is Harry Potter_."

I got my quill and I wrote under it, "_And my name is Lexie Jones_."

The words shone momentarily on the page and they, too, sank without trace. Then something happened. Oozing back out of the page, in the same scarlet ink, came words neither Harry or I had ever written.

"**_Hello Harry Potter and Lexie Jones. My name is Tom Riddle. How did you come by my diary_?**"

These words faded away, but not before Harry had started to scribble back. "_Someone tried to flush it down a toilet_."

**"_Lucky that I recorded my memories in some more lasting way than ink. But I always knew that there would be those who would not want this diary read_." **

"What does he mean?" said Harry out loud, wanting to write it down, but I held him back, and scribbled down something else.

"_Are you talking about the Chamber of Secrets?_"

**"_They told me it was a legend, but in my fifth year, the Chamber was opened. The monster attacked several students, finally killing one. I caught the person who opened the Chamber and he was expelled. Professor Dippet, Headmaster at the time, did not want this story to be known. They said the girl died in a tragic accident and they gave me a shiny trophy and they wanted me to keep my mouth shut. But I knew it could happen again. The monster lived on, and the one who had the power to release it was not imprisoned_."**

"_A Parselmouth_?" I wrote.

Harry nearly upset his ink bottle in his hurry to write back. "_It's happening again. Who's behind the attacks?_"

**"_I can show you, if you like. You don't have to take my word for it. I can take you inside my memory of the night when I caught him. Let me show you._"**

"_Yes, please_," I wrote.

The pages of the diary began to blow as though caught in a high wind, stopping halfway through the month of June. The square for June thirteenth had turned into a mini television screen. Harry and I bent closer, eventually falling in.

I felt my feet hit solid ground, and stood, shaking, as the blurred shapes around him came suddenly into focus. I was in an unknown room, an office most likely. "Who's office is this?" I asked Harry.

"Dumbledore's," he replied. "But I think that man there is Dippet."

A wizard, bald with a few tufts of white hair lefts, was reading a letter in the candlelight. "I'm sorry," Harry said shakily. "I didn't mean to butt in-"

But the man didn't look up. "Of course, you idiot!" I said to Harry. "They're people from fifty years ago. We're like ghosts to them. They can't see us, or hear us."

There was a knock on the office door. "Enter," said Dippet.

A boy of about sixteen entered, taking of his pointed hat. A prefect's badge was shining on his chest and he had jet-black hair, pale skin and beautiful dark eyes. "He's cute," I said. "Is that Riddle?"

"Pfff, _cute_," Harry murmured.

"Ah, Riddle," said the Headmaster.

"You wanted to see me, Professor Dippet?" Riddle asked.

"My dear boy," said Riddle kindly. "I cannot possibly let you stay at school over the summer. Surely you want to go home for the holidays?"

"No," said Riddle at once. "I'd much rather stay at Hogwarts than go back to that- to that-"

"You live in a Muggle orphanage during the holidays, I believe?" asked Dippet.

"Yes, sir," said Riddle, reddening slightly.

"Aww," I cooed.

This Riddle-boy was so cute, and handsome at that. Harry raised his eyebrow at me. "You wouldn't understand, you're a boy!" I protested.

"It's just a bit ridiculous," he said. "This could be important and you're saying how cute Riddle is?"

"I take that back about your pretty green eyes, toad-eyes," I huffed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You are Muggleborn?" Dippet asked.

"Half-blood, sir," said Riddle. "Muggle father, witch mother. She died after I was born, sir. They told me at the orphanage she lived just long enough to name me- Tom after my father, Marvolo after the my grandfather."

"The thing is, Tom," Dippet sighed, "special arrangements might have been made for you, but during the current circumstances…"

"You mean the attacks, sir?" Riddle asked. His pretty, dark eyes had widened. "Sir- if the attacks stopped- if the person was caught-"

This was curious. It seemed like he already knew.

"Riddle, do you mean you know something about these attacks?"

"No, sir," said Riddle quickly.

I didn't believe him. Dippet sank back, looking faintly disappointed. "You may go, Tom…"

Riddle left the office and continued walking the corridors, biting his lip and his forehead furrowed. We didn't see another person until we reached the entrance hall, when a tall wizard with long, sweeping auburn hair and a beard caked to Riddle from the marble staircase.

"What are you doing, wandering around this late, Tom?"

Harry gaped at the wizard. He was none other than a fifty-year-younger Dumbledore. "Close your mouth, you look like an idiot," I hissed.

Harry glared at me and was ready to come back with a supposedly stupid response, but then Dumbledore spoke. "Hurry of to bed," said Dumbledore. "Best not to roam the corridors these days. Not since…"

He sighed, bade Riddle good night and strode off. "D'you think he was talking about the murdered girl?" I wondered.

Riddle watched Dumbledore move out of sight and then, he headed straight down to the dungeons. "He's not going towards our common room!" I said excitedly. "Maybe he's really going to the Chamber!"

But to my disappointment, Riddle led us to the same dungeon we had Potion in. The torches had not been lit, so the only thing we could really see was Riddle staring to the hole in the door. Someone was creeping along the passage. Riddle followed them quietly.

A door creaked open, and I heard someone speak in a hoarse whisper. "C'mon, gotta get yeh outta here… C'mon now… in the box…"

"Harry," I whispered. "I think I know that voice."

"Me too," said Harry. "I can't put a finger on it, but I know it."

Riddle suddenly jumped around a corner. I followed him and could see a huge shadow of a boy who was crouching in front of an open door, a very large box next to it. Wait… huge boy… the voice.

"Evening, Rubeus," said Riddle sharply.

"Harry! It's Hagrid!" I gasped.

"No…" Harry breathed.

The boy, 'little' Hagrid, slammed the door and stood up. "It's all over," said Riddle. "I'm going to have to turn you in, Rubeus. They're talking about closing Hogwarts if the attacks don't stop."

"Aragog never killed no one!" said the large boy.

"The dead girl's parents will be here tomorrow," said Riddle. "The last thing Hogwarts can do is make sure that the thing that killed their daughter is slaughtered…"

"It wasn't him!" roared the boy.

"Stand aside," said Riddle, drawing out his wand. _"Arania Excimai!" _

There was a flash of white light. A vast, hairy body was blasted out of the box. A spider, but a huge one. "Hmmm, I've got to remember that one…" I said thoughtfully.

Harry looked furious. "LEXIE, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

It wanted to get away, so Riddle raised his wand again… but missed. "NOOOO!" The boy shouted.

The scene whirled, the darkness became complete; I felt myself falling back on the grass, out on the grounds. "It was Hagrid," I breathed.

"It can't be," Harry panted.

"Well, I don't think he set the monster loose to kill anyone," I said. "He might have thought that huge spider needed to stretch its legs…"

* * *

**1. All right, I'll admit, I was really fussy about that scene with Bella. After mentally cursing myself I had given it away too much already, I decided to confirm it and show it form a different perspective. I mean, Ginny got scared of the diary after a while, it's only logical Bella is, too. And it would be weird not to show that in the story, wouldn't it? Tell me what you think.  
2. I know it's mentioned only shortly, but in Claire's POV I say that she thinks of Philip and Denise as herself and Cedric sometimes. I thought it was both rather cute and rather stupid, but I was afraid that last one would ruin her character. Your opinion? By the way, what d'you think about Cedric's valentine? (the lyrics are from 'Love you like a lovesong' from Selena gomez)  
3. ****Haha I just made up the whole toad-eyes-joke thing. I thought it was obvious from the beginning Lexie would make a joke about Harry's valentine in some way, but I decided to do it this way, giving him a compliment at the same time. She likes to flatter people, and knows it's useful to make others feel flattered. What do you think?  
P. S. I just thought Lexie should be with Harry when going 'inside' the diary, for plot reasons (that will be clear later) , so that's why her POV was so huge. I like all my girls all the same, so I'd never favor one of 'em.  
xxx**


	13. Cornelius Fudge

**So, I was in a writing-mood today so here's my second chapter of the day. Sorry for my monstrous abscence, hope you still like my story, keep following it and my promise POA will be LOADS better! I felt like this one was too much like the books, but I felt like the first two books were just a bit to make you know my OC's and their families, so you'll understand their actions in the future better. POA will have more of a plot than these ones. This chapter is a bit shorter, btw, hope you don't mind.  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 13 Cornelius Fudge**_

POV LEXIE JONES:

I had always known Hagrid had an unfortunate liking for large and monstrous creatures. Even I had the feeling I rather liked them too, sorry Hagrid, but at least I was clever enough not to keep dragons in my house or set giant spiders loose in a school.

And it would take long for me to forget the Cerberus he'd christened Fluffy, from our first year. If, as a boy, Hagrid had heard some monster was hidden in the castle, I'm sure he'd have gone to any lengths for a glimpse of it. He'd probably thought it was a shame that the monster had been cooped up so long, and thought it deserved the chance to stretch its many legs.

I could just imagine the thirteen year-old Hagrid trying to fit a leash and collar on it. But I was also quite certain Hagrid would never have meant to kill anyone. But knowing that Hagrid isn't quite handy, and a bit dumb sometimes (sorry Hagrid, you're sweet, but it's the truth) he could have killed someone without meaning to.

The spider probably was poisonous, and instead of becoming Spider Man, or rather Spider Girl, she had died, that girl from fifty years ago. I had recounted this to Claire, Hermione, Janice, Ron, Bella and Draco so many times.

I was discussing it with Draco at the moment, it was early and we were the only ones in the common room. "One thing's really disturbing," I said. "I hadn't expected the monster to be a spider."

"Me neither," said Draco. "I had always thought of it as a snake, actually."

"Exactly," I said. "This doesn't make sense at all."

"Riddle might have got the wrong person," said Draco. "Maybe there was another monster killing people… I mean, I agree with you, that great oaf's no killer."

"How many monsters can one castle hold?" I said grimly. "We always knew Hagrid had been expelled for something. And the attacks must have stopped after Hagrid was kicked out. Otherwise Riddle wouldn't have gotten his award."

"Maybe the Heir thought it was too risky to open the Chamber after that?" Draco suggested.

He leant back in the grand, leather chair and stared at the green ceiling. "Could be," I said. "Or… no, that's ridiculous-"

"You think Riddle might have-?"

"It would have been the perfect cover. No one would have expected him to be guilty after he had caught the supposed 'Heir' himself, would they?"

"You think Riddle framed Hagrid," said Draco. "He could have, but I don't know, Lexie. The monster had killed someone, and he would've had to go back to that awful Muggle orphanage."

"You're right," I said. "But you've got to admit something's not right about this. If the monster was a spider, how could I've been able to hear it?"

"It is odd," he admitted. "Maybe you should ask Hagrid about it. I trust you to be careful with your words, and maybe you can charm him into telling."

He ended with a seductive wink. "_Charm_ him into telling?" I giggled.

"It works with me," he said, getting pink after a while.

"Hmmm, maybe you should be more careful with your words," I laughed.

It was now nearly four months since Justin and nearly Headless Nick had been Petrified and nearly everybody seemed to think, the attacker, whoever it was, had retired for good. I didn't think so. I think it was more risky now, so the Heir was waiting for his chance.

The second years were given something new to think about in the Easter holidays. The time had come to choose our new subjects for third year. "It's quite important," Draco told me. "It's all about what you want to be when you leave school. If you want to do the same ridiculous work as Weasley senior, you should take Muggle Studies."

I giggled softly. "Good to see you're laughing again," he said. "I wish I could give up History of Magic, it's the most useless class ever."

"Ah, me too," I moaned. "And if Lockhart wasn't teaching, I might even enjoy Defence Against the Dark Arts. But now I'd rather ditch it."

"He's done so many brilliant things," said Pansy.

"The only thing I've learned from Lockhart is not to set pixies loose," I said. "I only know I'll pick Care of Magical Creatures for sure."

"I didn't know you liked animals that much," said Draco.

"I do, actually," I said. "I came across a fair few last year. It's funny how even a Cerberus can fall asleep after a bit of music."

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"What are you taking, Claire?" Janice asked.

Cedric had been telling us yesterday what subjects he had (Arithmancy and Muggle studies) and gave us some advice. "You should play to your strengths. Janice, you like taking care of people, so Care of Magical Creatures might be something for you. And I'm sure you'll love Runes, Claire. You're so clever and I think you'll like to puzzling translations."

After I had blushed to him for calling me clever, I thanked him and quickly left. I was head over heels for him, and it seemed to get worse every time I saw him. "Claire?" Janice asked. "I asked, what are you taking?"

"Uh, Arithmancy and Runes," I said. "I think they're both very useful."

"Arithmancy, boring!" Ron said. "I'm taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, they seem to be the easiest. How about you, Hermione?"

"I can't choose!" said Hermione. "All of them are very, very useful!"

"Divination is said to be a very complex branch of magic," I said. "I don't think it's something for you. It's only for true Seers, really, and they're very rare. But for people like Ron it works as well."

"And why would you pick Muggle Studies?" asked Ron. "You're Muggleborn!"

"I can hear that voice again!" Harry whispered, but only Hermione and I heard it.

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks all of a sudden. "What?" said Ron, slightly uncomfortable. "You're not insulted, are you?"

"Of course not," said Hermione. "I just- I think I understood something-"

And she left, without any further explanation. "And what about you, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I don't know," said Harry distractedly, looking around.

"Play to your strengths, Harry," I said.

"I don't feel like I'm good at anything except for Quidditch," he answered.

"Just choose the same ones as me, Harry," said Ron. "If we're lousy at them, we're at least lousy together. Speaking about Quidditch, the next match is Gryffindor-Hufflepuff, isn't it?"

Wood was very excited for the match. Yesterday, after Gryffindor's last practice he said the team had never been so good. I was in Ravenclaw of course, but I didn't have much with my House mates, so I mostly supported Gryffindor. Not that I cared, anyway. As long as Ravenclaw won some House points.

Harry's cheerful mood didn't last long. At the top of the stairs we met Neville Longbottom, who was looking frantic.

"Harry- I don't know who did it- I just found-"

Harry and Ron went up to their dorms and came back a little while later, looking shocked. "What's wrong?" Janice asked.

"Someone's been looking for something," said Ron. "Literally turning everything upside down."

"Is anything missing?" I asked.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Riddle's diary's gone," said Harry.

"_What_?" Janice gasped.

"I think Lexie was right," I said. "The Heir chucked it, but know they've found out you've got it and they stole it from you, maybe they were scared you would find out who it was."

"But it must have been a Gryffindor, right?" Janice piped up.

"Let's hope so," I said. "I hope there's no other way of entering the tower, or you'll be in big trouble. Unless, it wasn't a student."

"How could the monster-?" Janice started, "-I don't want to have that question answered."

"Let's go to the Quidditch stadium for the match," I said.

Ron, Janice and I (none of us knew where Bella was) wanted to sit down in the stands a little while later, but there was McGonagall, with Harry and Bella, both wearing their Quidditch robes. "Harry, shouldn't you be playing?" I asked.

"The match is cancelled," said McGonagall. "I think there is something you should see. I warn you, this can be a bit of a shock. There has been another attack, a _double_ attack."

I was scared, two of my Muggleborn friends weren't with me now: Hermione and Lexie. McGonagall led us to the infirmary and both Lexie and Hermione were there. Only Lexie wasn't Petrified, but stroking Hermione's hair.

If I hadn't know she doesn't cry, I would have said she was crying. Her face was an unhealthy shade of green and her icy blue eyes were wide and scared. "_Hermione_!" Ron groaned.

He sat on the side of her bed and grabbed her hand. Hermione lay utterly still, her eyes open and glassy. "They found her near the library," Lexie croaked. "That mirror over there was next to her…"

"Why would she use a mirror?" I asked.

"I will escort you back to your common rooms," said McGonagall. "I am afraid we need to install some new rules."

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six o'clock in the evening. No student is to leave their dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher.

No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are to be postponed. There will be no more evening activities."

We were all in the Great Hall, Claire, Lexie and I were sitting at the Gryffindor table. Everyone was spread over the House tables, really. Hermione's Petrifaction had shocked us so much that even Bella and Lexie were on speaking terms again.

McGonagall had rolled up the parchment she had been reading aloud and said in a somewhat choked voice, "I need to ass that I have rarely been so distressed. It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about the them to come forward."

She silenced somewhat awkwardly and a lot of noise erupted in the Great Hall.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost. And a Ravenclaw, and one Hufflepuff," said Lee Jordan, the Weasley twin's friends.

"Haven't _any_ of the teachers noticed that the Slytherins are all safe? Isn't it _obvious_ all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The _Heir_ of Slytherin, the _monster_ of Slytherin- why don't they just chuck all the Slytherins out?" he roared, to nods ands scattered applause.

"Oh shut up!" roared Lexie, standing up as well. "Because Salazar Slytherin built that Chamber, it doesn't mean the complot involves all Slytherin. One of my best friends has been Petrified, and I am extremely upset. Not all Slytherins are evil, Mudblood-killing Parselmouths, whatever you delusional Gryffindors may think."

The Gryffindors seemed somewhat stunned by this answer. "One of your best friends?" said Ron, torn between confusion and happiness.

"Yes, Ron," said Lexie, sitting down again. "Hermione is one of my best friends. But I wanted to talk to you about something. I'm concerned for Hagrid. It's weird the Ministry hasn't acted yet. And I'm afraid one of these days they'll come for Hagrid."

"We've got to go and talk to him," said Harry. "I can't believe it's him this time, but if he set the monster loose last time he'll know how to get inside the Chamber of Secrets, that's a start."

"But McGonagall said we've got to stay in our tower unless we're in class," I said.

"I think," said Harry more quietly still, "it's time to get my dad's old cloak out again."

My concern for Hagrid was stronger than my disapproval of rule breaking, so I agreed.

It was a clear, starry night. The six of us hurried toward the lit windows of Hagrid's house and pulled off the cloak only when we were right outside his front door. Seconds after we had knocked, Hagrid flung it open. We found ourselves face-to-face with him aiming a crossbow at us. I squealed a little and Claire clapped her hand in front of my mouth.

"Oh," he said, lowering the weapon. "What're you doin' here?"

"What's that for?" asked Harry, pointing at the crossbow as I stepped inside.

"Nothin'- nothin' ," Hagrid muttered. "Sit down, I'll make tea."

He hardly seemed to know what he was doing. He nearly extinguished the fire, spilling water from the kettle on it, and then smashed the teapot with a nervous jerk of his massive hand. "Are you okay, Hagrid?" I asked. "Did you hear about Hermione?"

"Oh, I heard," said Hagrid, pouring hot water into the teacups, but he kept looking out of the window all the time.

"We want to help you, Hagrid," said Lexie. "We know you're innocent, but-"

There was a loud knock on the door and Hagrid dropped the fruitcake he had been holding. Harry and Ron pushed us back against the wall and threw the cloak over all six of us. I was so scared it showed our feet. Hagrid checked that we were hidden, seized the crossbow and opened the door.

"Good evening, Hagrid."

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

It was Dumbledore. He entered, looking deadly serious, and was followed by a second, very odd-looking man. I knew him, it was Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic and friend of my family. My father invited him over for dinner a lot.

He had rumpled gray hair and an anxious expression, and was wearing a strange mixture of clothes: a pinstriped suit, a scarlet tie, a long black cloak and purple boots. Under his arm he carried his lime-green bowler.

"That's Dad's boss!" Ron breathed. "Cornelius Fudge, the minster of Magic!"

I elbowed Ron hard to make him shut up. Hagrid had gone pale and sweaty. He dropped into one of his chairs and looked from Dumbledore to Fudge. "Bad business, Hagrid," said Fudge. "Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. The Ministry's got to act."

There was another knock on the door and someone else came in. I swear to wizard God, I almost got a heart attack. My dad, with his almost bald head and deep brown eyes, wearing the same serious expression. He was wearing orange, which he mostly did, because it was his favourite colour.

"Ah, Cornelius," he said. "I'm sorry for my tardiness."

"Ah, it's okay, Cormac," said the Minister. "Hagrid, may I introduce you to Cormac McLaggen Senior, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence," said Dumbledore, frowning at Fudge and my dad.

"Look, Dumbledore," said my father. "Hagrid's record's against him. I'm afraid we've got to take him."

"Where?" said Hagrid, shocked. "Not to _Azkaban_, I hope?"

"Yet again, Cormac, I tell you that Hagrid taking Hagrid will not help in the slightest," said Dumbledore.

"The Minstry's got to act, Dumbledore," said my father, anger showing in his voice. "I'm under a lot of pression, and I have to do my duty-"

"Not Azkaban!" croaked Hagrid.

But before Fudge or anyone could answer, there was another loud rap on the door. Dumbledore answered it. Now I got nudged in the ribs, because I let out an audible gasp. It was Lucius Malfoy. He strode into Hagrid's hut, smiling a cold and satisfied smile.

"Already here, Fudge," he said. "Good… Good, ah and, Mr. McLaggen, it's nice to meet you. I met your daughter beginning of this year, strange to see how a man with so much self-control can have a daughter with such lovely temper…"

Mr father went a deep shade of red and bit his lip. "Tashia and I are doing the best we can," he said harshly, and my stomach lurched.

"Don' say another word about Bella!" said Hagrid furiously. "Get outta my house!"

"My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure being inside your- er- d'you call this a house?" Malfoy said, and I was pleased to see even Lexie's lips twitched slightly. "Dreadful thing, Dumbledore, but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside."

"_What_?" said my dad, caught by surprise. "Do you happen to have an Order of Suspension, Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy handed over a letter. "You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch, Dumbledore. How many attacks have there been now? At this rate, there'll be no Muggle-borns left. What an _awful_ loss would that be to the school."

"But why," said my father, "_why_ would you suspend the one man who can do something about this situation?"

"Dumbledore failed to stop the attacks-"

"Take him away and the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance!" said Hagrid. "There'll be killin' next!"

"That remains to be seen," said Malfoy with a nasty smile. "But all twelve of us have voted-"

"An' how many did yeh have ter threaten an' blackmail before they agreed, eh, Malfoy?" Hagrid roared.

"Calm yourself, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply. "If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside-"

"_No_!" growled Hagrid.

"But-" stuttered Fudge. Dumbledore had not taken his bright blue eyes off Lucius Malfoy's cold gray ones.

"However," said Dumbledore, speaking very slowly and clearly, "you will find that I will only _truly_ have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

For a second, I was sure Dumbledore's eyes flickered toward the corner where we stood hidden. "Admirable sentiments," said Malfoy. "We can only hope that your successor finds a way to prevent any- er- _killins_."

He strode to the cabin door, opened it and bowed Dumbledore out. He let Fudge out as well, and waited to for Hagrid to come, but Hagrid stood his ground and said, "If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do would be follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! That's all I'm sayin'."

He walked out of the door and Malfoy strode off behind him. It left us alone in the cabinet and Harry threw off the cloack. Lexie sighed and sat down next to Fang, petting him absent-mindedly.

"We're in trouble now," said Ron hoarsely. "No Dumbledore. They might as well close the school tonight. There'll be an attack a day with him gone."

* * *

**1. I'm glad Draco and Lexie made up. I love writing their conversations! They're witty, funny and on the edge of flirting, which makes them really sweet. Do you like reading them?  
2. Bella's taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination (mainly because Harry and Ron do), Claire's taking Arithmancy and Runes, Janice's taking Care of Magical Creatures and Divination as well (because Bella does) and Lexie's taking Care of Magical Creatures and Runes. Do you think these are right for them?  
3. I really wanted to do Hermione's attack from Claire's POV at first, but I decided to leave Claire unharmed. But lately I've been thinking maybe she should have been attacked. Should I leave it like this, or have her attacked as well?  
4. I've been thinking Claire's too much like Hermione. Am I right or not? (If I'm right, don't worry, the coming plot will make Claire a lot more different)  
5. Bella's Dad was in this one. What's your opinion about him?**


	14. Aragog

**I didn't really know what to do with this chapter, so it's really short and really canon. Hope you still like it!  
**

* * *

_**Ch. 14 **__**Aragog**_

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

Summer was creeping over the grounds around the castle; sky and lake alike turned periwinkle blue and flowers large as cabbages burst into bloom in the greenhouses. But with no Hagrid visible from the castle windows, striding the grounds with Fang at his side, the scene didn't look right; not better, in fact, than the inside of the castle, where things were so horribly wrong.

I had tried to visit Hermione, but visitors were now barred from the hospital wing. "We're taking no more chances," Madam Pomfrey told me through a crack in the infirmary door. "No, I'm sorry, there's every chance the attacker might come to finish these people off…"

With Dumbledore gone, fear had spread as never before, so that the sun warming the castle walls outside seemed to stop at the mullioned windows.

_'I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me… help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it.'_

But what good were these words? Who exactly were we supposed to ask for help, when everyone was just as confused and scared as we were? And with Hermione gone, things seemed even more hopeless. The only clue we had was the spiders.

But there didn't seem to be a single spider left in the castle, when we searched (Ron and I were rather reluctant) and we weren't allowed to wander off on our own anymore.

One person, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the atmosphere of terror and suspicion. Draco Malfoy was strutting around the school as though he had just been appointed Head Boy. He was very pleased Dumbledore and Hagrid had left, and was constantly flattering Snape by saying he should become the new Headmaster.

"Sir, why don't _you_ apply for the headmaster's job? I'm sure you'd have father's vote, sir, especially after I tell him you're the best teacher here-"

Snape smirked and continued walking, not noticing Seamus Finnigan, who was pretending to throw up in his cauldron. "I'm quite surprised the Mudbloods haven't all packed their bags by now," Malfoy went on. "Bet you five Galleons the next one dies. Pity it wasn't Granger-"

Ron was ready to punch Malfoy in the face, but I held him back, saying it wouldn't be convenient to do so under Snape's nose. Lexie gave me a sort of uneasy look. The only advantage to Hermione being Petrified was that no one seemed to suspect Harry anymore.

Ernie Macmillan was even spreading rumours Malfoy or Lexie might be the ones doing it. Lexie didn't mind too much, since no one believed him. "It's funny, really," she said after Herbology. "Each time I look at him he seems to be pooping his pants in fear."

Then I noticed I had almost stood on a huge spider. "_Eww_!"

"You've found one!" said Harry happily.

"We can't follow them now," said Janice.

"It's going into the Forbidden Forest," Bella said. "We'll go after it tonight, all right?"

We all agreed. We had agreed to meet at Hagrid's house, which was now completely empty and deserted. "C'mon Fang," said Lexie, taking out the dog.

"I don't think we need the Cloak now," I said. "No one's going to be in the forest."

We all lit the tips of our wand, except for Ron, who was worried that his wand might explode. So, with Fang scampering around us, sniffing tree roots and leaves, we entered the forest. We listened for noises other than breaking twigs and leaves and looked around carefully.

"I've never been so deep into the forest before," said Bella.

Then, when the trees had become thicker, so that the starts overhead were no longer visible, and our wands shone alone in the sea of dark, we saw the spiders leaving the path.

"Hagrid told us never to leave the path, remember?" Janice said.

"But Hagrid's mile away now," said Bella. "And he told us to follow the spiders ourselves."

So we followed the darting shadows of the spider into the trees. We couldn't move very quickly now, there were roots and stumps in our way, barely visible in the near blackness. Then Fang suddenly let loose a great, echoing bark, making me and Janice jump.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

"There's something moving over there," Harry breathed. "Listen… it sounds like something big…"

I listened. Some distance to our right, something big was snapping branches as it carved a path through the trees. "Oh no," said Ron. "Oh no, oh, no, oh-"

"Shut up," said Harry frantically. "It'll hear you."

"Hear _me_?" said Ron in an unnaturally high voice. "It's already heard Fang!"

"You sound funny," Lexie giggled.

"Why do you always have to make fun of everyone?" I snapped.

Lexie pointed her wand at me. "You're such a-"

I never found out what I was exactly, because at that moment two giant, black pins grabbed her chest. They grabbed all of us. It were spiders. The but not like little ones back in the castle. These were huge, I had no others words for it.

The spiders were marching on six immensely long, hairy legs, each of them clutching one of us between a pair on shiny black pincers. We were moving into the very heart of the forest. I could hear Fang whining loudly, trying to struggle free from a seventh spider.

I wanted to scream, but I seemed to have left my voice back at the castle. I never was afraid of spiders, and to be honest, instead of fear I felt a huge rush of excitement, but I had no idea how we were going to get out of this.

I never knew how long I was in the creature's clutches; I only knew that the darkness suddenly lifted enough to see that the leaf-strewn ground was now swarming with spiders. The starry night lighted up the most horrible scene I had ever seen.

Spiders. Not tiny spiders like those surging over the leaves below. Spiders the size of carthorses, eight-eyed, eight-legged, black, hairy, gigantic. The giant specimen that was holding me dropped me, and I head six other loud thumps that made clear my friends had been dropped next to me.

Fang wasn't howling anymore, but cowering slightly on the spot. Or was that Ron? Ron looked terrified, with his mouth wide open, stretched in a sort of silent scream and his eyes were popping. I realized that the spider that had dropped me was saying something. It hard been hard to tell, because it clicked its pincers with every word it spoke.

"Aragog!" it called. "Aragog!"

And from the middle of the misty, doomed web, a spider the size of a small elephant emerged, very slowly. There was gray in the black of his body and legs, and each of the eyes on his ugly, pincered head was milky white. He was blind. "What is it?" he said, clicking his pincers rapidly.

"Men," clicked the spider who had caught Harry.

"Is it Hagrid?" said Aragog, moving closer, his eight milky eyes wandering vaguely.

"Strangers," clicked the spider who had brought Ron.

"Kill them," said Aragog fretfully. "I was sleeping…"

"We're friends of Hagrid's," said Lexie. "He's in trouble and he told us to come here."

Click, click, click went the pincers of the spiders around the hollow. I looked behind me and saw Claire and Ron holding onto each other with all might. They were both scared. Aragog paused. "Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before," he said slowly.

"As Lexie said, Hagrid's in trouble," said Harry, breathing very fast. "That's why we've come."

"In trouble?" said the aged spider, and I thought I heard concern beneath his clicking pincers. "But why has he sent you?"

"They think, up at the school, that Hagrid's been setting a- a something on students. They've taken him to Azkaban."

Aragog clicked his pincers furiously. "But that was years ago," said Aragog fretfully. "Years and years ago. I remember it well. That's why they made him leave the school. They believed I was the monster that dwells in what they call the Chamber of Secrets. They thought that Hagrid had opened the Chamber and set me free."

"And you didn't come from the Chamber of Secrets?" I asked.

"I!" said Aragog, clicking angrily. "I was not born in the castle. I came from a distant land. A traveller gave me to Hagrid when I was an egg. Hagrid was only a boy, but he cared for me, hidden in a cupboard under the castle, feeding me on scraps from the table.

Hagrid is my good friend, and a good man. When I was discovered, and blamed for the death of a girl, he protected me. I have lived in the forest ever since, where Hagrid still visits me. He even found me a wife, Mosag, and you see how our family has grown, all through Hagrid's goodness…"

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

I was shaking and clung myself to Lexie's arm. "So you never attacked anyone?" Bella asked.

"Never," croaked the old spider. "It would have been my instinct, but I never killed a human out of respect for Hagrid."

"That's sort of sweet," I whispered, earning glares from my friends.

Aragog continued. "The body of the girl who was killed was discovered in a bathroom. I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which I grew up. Our kind like the dark and quiet…"

"But then, Aragog," said Lexie, stepping forward. "Do you know what did kill the girl? We need to know, to clear Hagrid's name-"

Her words were drowned by a loud outbreak of clicking and the rustling of many legs shifting angrily; large black shapes shifted all around us. "The thing that lives in the castle," said Aragog, "is an ancient creature we spiders fear above all others. Well do I remember how I pleaded with Hagrid to let me go, when I sensed the beast moving about the school."

"It would help us a lot if you could name it," said Lexie.

More clicking, more rustling, the spiders seemed to be closing in. "We do not speak of it!" said Aragog fiercely. "We do not name it! I never even told Hagrid the name of that dread creature, even though he asked me many times."

"Not even if it could help Hagri- WHAT, CLAIRE!"

"_Lexie_," Claire squealed. "Lexie, they're closing in on us!"

"We'll just go, then," Harry called desperately to Aragog, hearing leaves rustling behind us.

"Go?" said Aragog slowly. "I think not..."

"But- but-"

"My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat, when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Good-bye, friends of Hagrid."

I spun around. Feet away, towering above me, was a solid wall of spiders, clicking, their many eyes gleaming in their ugly black heads. Even when all of us reached for our wands, we knew it was no good. There were too many of them. We stood in a circle, our backs touching each other, trembling.

"Does anyone know any spells?" I piped up.

"One," said Lexie. "But it's not powerful enough for all of them."

"_Claire_?" I squealed desperately.

"I… I…" Claire stammered, her eyes wide open and frozen with fear.

"Where's Hermione when you need her?" said Ron in an unnaturally high voice.

One spider came towards us for the attack, but Lexie cried, _"Arania Excimai!"_

A bright light shot at the spider and threw it backwards. "Ha! How's that for remembering, toad-eyes!" she laughed triumphantly.

"I don't want to be rude or anything, but now's not a great time!" I said shrilly.

But as we stood in combat position, ready to die fighting, a loud, long note sounded, and a blaze of light flamed through the hollow. Mr. Weasley's car was thundering down the slope, headlights glaring, its horn screeching, knocking spider aside; several were thrown onto their backs, their endless legs waving in the air.

The car schreeched to a halt in front of Harry and Ron and the doors flew open. Ron took the seat behind the wheel, Harry took the seat next to him, and Claire, Bella, Lexie and I jumped in the back, pulling Fang with us.

The doors slammed shut. Ron didn't touch the accelerator but the car didn't need him; the engine roared and we were off, hitting more spiders. Now and then Lexie and Harry shot the spell out of the window if a spider came too close.

We sped up the slope, out of the hollow, and we were soon crashing through the forest, branches whipping the windows as the car wound its way cleverly through the widest gaps, following a path it obviously knew.

I looked sideways at Claire. Her mouth was still open, but her eyes weren't popping anymore. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She started straight ahead, unable to speak. We smashed our way through the undergrowth, Fang howling loudly in the seat next to me and I saw the side mirror snap off when we passed the great oak. After ten noisy, rocky minutes, the trees thinned, and I could again see patches of sky.

The car stopped so suddenly that we were nearly thrown into the windshield. We had reached the edge of the forest.

We left the car and Ron started being violently sick in the pumpkin patch. I was patting him on the back. "Follow the spiders," said Ron weakly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. "I'll never forgive Hagrid. We're lucky to be alive."

"I bet he thought Aragog wouldn't hurt friends of his," I said.

"That's exactly Hagrid's problem!" said Ron, thumping the wall of the cabin. "He always thinks monsters aren't as bad as they're made out, and look where it's got him! A cell in Azkaban!"

He was shivering uncontrollably now. "What was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out, Id' like to know!"

"We know Hagrid's innocent," said Lexie briskly.

Ron gave a loud snort. Evidently, hatching Aragog in a cupboard wasn't his idea of innocent. As the castle loomed nearer we walked carefully back to our common rooms, dropping everyone off.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:

Something was bothering me. Stupid was, I didn't know what it was. Aragog had said something important. Something essential, but I couldn't remember what. Not about the monster, that seemed to be some sort of Voldemort, even monsters didn't want to say its name, which was highly inconvenient.

But we were no closer to knowing what is was, or how it Petrified its victims. Even Hagrid had never known what was in the Chamber of Secrets. I couldn't see what else we could do.

We had hit dead ens everywhere. Riddle had caught the wrong person, the Heir of Slytherin had got off, and no one could tell whether it was the same person, or a different one. There was nobody else to ask.

I lay down, trying to remember what the important thing was Aragog had said. The only thing he had said about the monster was that he feared it above all other, maybe I could look for the spiders' mortal enemy… there must be some book about it in the library.

Maybe Hermione had known. But there was no way we could ask her about it now. I wondered if she was aware of what was happening at the moment…

But I was quite certain it wasn't something about the monster. What else did Aragog talk about… that he had never seen any other part of the castle, so he couldn't know where the Chamber was…

Oh no, he had said that to tell us he couldn't have killed the girl because she'd been found in the bathroom… _the bathroom_… I was becoming drowsy when what seemed like our very last hope occurred to me, and I suddenly sat bolt upright.

"Of course," I hissed through the dark. "Of course-"

That girl who died. Aragog said she was found in a bathroom. What if she never left? What if she's still there? What if, Moaning Myrtle was the girl who was killed long ago? And what if…. I was getting more excited at the moment… what if, the Chamber itself was in there.

It made sense, because the monster could move in pipes or something, that's why I could hear it in the wall! I was going straight to the bathroom tomorrow, to check it out.

* * *

**Review, please! I haven't had any in a long while...**


	15. the Chamber of Secrets

******Hey. I wanted to tell you why this update took me so long. I had almost finished this chapter before I went on my two-weeks holiday, and when I wanted to finish it, my computer had a virus and all my files were gone. And silly old me didn't have a backup. So I had to start over on this chapter again. That's why it took so long.  
**_**  
**_**I hope you guys can forgive me this and stick with me, also with part three, which will be a lot better, have more of a plot and will be awesome. **

* * *

_**Ch. 15 the Chamber of Secrets**_

POV LEXIE JONES:

I almost couldn't sleep that night. I lay in my bed with my eyes wide open. I got it. I thought I had the answer. All I had to do was ask Myrtle and be sure.  
I knew it was time to go.

I thought sneaking out of my common room on my own and going to the girls' bathroom would be hard, but the corridors were oddly quiet.  
Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the tank of the end toilet. "Oh, it's you," she said when she saw me. "What do you want this time?"

"To ask you how you died," I said.

Myrtle's whole aspect changed at once. She looked as though she had never been asked such a flattering question. Stupid ghost.

"Oooh, it was dreadful," she said with relish. "It happened right in here. I died in this very stall. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby had been teasing me about my glasses. The door was locked, and I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in. They said something funny, in a different language."

Parseltongue. The person who'd entered had spoken Parseltongue.

"Anyway," Myrtle continued, "what really got me was that it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go and use his own toilet, and then-" Myrtle swelled importantly, her face shining. "I died."

"Just like that?" I asked frowning.

"I remember seeing a pair of great, big, yellow eyes, by that sink over there," said Myrtle. "My whole body sort of sized up, and then I was floating away..."

Big yellow eyes... could it be a snake? That would explain why I had been hearing the voice in the walls. It's been using the plumbing! The Heir had been speaking Parseltongue and had summoned a snake that could kill you by looking at you.

Delightful.

Wait, I'd read about some creature with a deadly stare. It was in the book I'd searched through when trying to find out what sort of spider Aragog could have been.

It was… something with a B, if I'm not mistaken… Bis, no… Basi… BASISLISK!

It was a Basislisk!

I approached the sink Myrtle had been pointing at. It looked like an ordinary sink.

I examined every inch of it, and then I spotted it. There was a tiny snake scratched on the side of the copper tap.

This must be it. This must be the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets! So, what now? Open it? I don't think that would be very wise, going inside that Chamber alone. I think I'd better tell Harry, or anyone I can find.

I started to feel a bit excited. I had found the Chamber. I, and not stupid reckless Bella, or famous Harry Potter. I'd solved it. And I bet I'd found out what the monster was, too.

I almost ran out of the bathroom, when I bumped into someone. I looked into two, round green eyes, though they were a bit glassy.

"Bella," I said, trying to ignore the upcoming feeling of rage. "Bella, I found it. I found the Chamber! Turns out it was in the girls' bathroom!"

Her mouth curled into a malicious smile, not hers at all. It looked unnatural on her face and slightly creeped me out.

"And I think I know what the monster is, too," I said. "I think it's a Basilisk, and it's been using to plumbing to sneak around the school… Bella, we've got to tell the others!"

Bella didn't move an inch, still wearing that creepy smile. I pulled her arm, "C'mon, Bella, we've got to tell the others! We've got to stop this!"

I looked up into her eyes again, and I thought I saw, for a second, a flash of red in them.

"No," she said slowly.

It didn't sound like her voice at all. It didn't even sound like a girl's voice, it sounded like some sort of voice I recognized…  
"Tom?" I said. "Are you… are you in her body or something?"

"No," Bella's lips said, even though it was Tom's voice. "She is my puppet, and I have been controlling her strings. By means of this…"

Bella threw a little black booklet on the ground, that I recognized immediately as Tom Riddle's diary. Suddenly, it opened, and the pages started to flip as if there was an invisible wind.

I closed my eyes from the bright light, and suddenly I saw Tom Riddle standing in front of me, but he wasn't a solid body. His edges looked… blurred.  
But… it couldn't be. Tom had been a teenager fifty years ago, and here he was, not a year older than sixteen.

"What are you?" I spat.

"A memory," Tom said, and I tried not to get distracted by his handsome face. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

"I knew it wasn't Hagrid," I said. "You framed him!"

"I did," Tom mused. "I just showed you that to gain your trust."

"But your little game is about to end, Tom," I said. "Because Madam Pomfrey will soon have the Muggle-borns brought back to life, and you will still be just a memory."

"Oh, I don't care about killing Mudbloods anymore," he said, rolling his eyes, "I have some more specific targets now. One of them being you."

"Me?" I said. "But why?"

"Did you really think I would let you get away with befouling my House like that? The noble House of Salazar Slytherin… you do not deserve to descend from it, you filthy little Mudblood!"

"It doesn't make sense at all, and it doesn't matter what you say," I snapped, "because you can't kill me! You're not even alive, you're a memory!"

"Not for long," Tom grinned, "I have enough power now to take a life and regain my body."

He looked from me to Bella, who was now lying on the floor, and if I hadn't seen her chest moving, I'd sworn she was dead.

"I'm going to let you choose," he said, "I will take yours, or darling Bella's. And I think I know which one you'll pick, because a sneaky little Mudblood, you are."

It was a much easier choice than I expected. I looked at the Gryffindor girl one last time.

Goodbye, Bella.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

I woke up, almost choking over my own breath. I I looked up to see the source of screaming that had woken me.

"BELLA! IT'S A BASILISK! RUN!"

I saw two icy blue eyes looking at me, as Lexie was dragged away in a man sized pipe where the sink should have been.

"LEXIE! LEXIE LEXIE!" I screamed, but the something had dragged her to someplace I could never reach. The sink returned to its original place and my screaming died out in my throat.

What happened? How did she- What was- Where was she going?

I must have had one of my blackouts, I thought. But how come the monster didn't take me, while I was lying there and she was struggling and- Why didn't the monster just Petrify her?

Then, the horrible feeling of realization was like an icy grasp ripping up my intestines. Me. It had been me. it was my fault, all of this. Every time a had a blackout someone had been attacked. I was just too stupid to realize it.

How come I hadn't seen this before? And why didn't I remember? It was like, I'd been in some sort of trance, but how?

I face palmed. The diary, stupid. I sat bolt upright on the floor.

A feeling of anger heated the blood in my face, making my face red with fury. I'd been so stupid! They should now officially name me the dumbest student at Hogwarts. Seriously, Neville Longbottom is Einstein compared to me!

How could I have been letting that thing use me like that? A diary, wizardgod! A stupid, little old, rotten diary!

How could I have trusted a diary that could talk back to me? It must have been really dark magic! My parents were right, I'm nothing but trouble.  
If they won't disown me soon, I'm going to disown myself. I can't do this to them! All I do is bring shame to my family.

I suddenly sank bank to the cold bathroom floor, breaking into sobs. I was really a stupid foolish self-centred brat, wasn't I?  
I'd Petrified people, almost killing them and all I thought about was bringing shame to my family. And Lexie…

My shoulders started to shake heavily.

Lexie, there was no chance she would survive. I'd killed her. I was a murderer. Because of my foolishness I'd killed her.  
And even if I didn't like her anymore I didn't want to have her blood on my hands. I know she wouldn't have wanted to really kill me.

And though there's lots of things she deserved, death was not one of them.

I was kneeling on the floor. What should I do? I know where the Chamber is now, should I go and try to save her? Even if I knew I would be doing it in vain, and it would probably cost me my life as well?

And when I could predict I wouldn't be of much use, Riddle still had power over me.

I had to get help.

But that also meant telling what I'd done.

I sighed. The story would come out someday, and better tell it now when there's still hope, even if it's just a tiny little bit of hope.  
I couldn't not go, not if I had found the entrance to the Chamber, not if there was even the faintest, slimmest, wildest chance that Lexie might be alive.

I ran through some corridors when I suddenly heard voices.

"What if she never left the bathroom?"

That was Harry, I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"You don't think-"

That was Ron.

"No," said a voice I recognized as Janice's.

"_Not Moaning Myrtle_?" said Claire.

"All those times we were in that bathroom, and she was just three toilets away," said Ron bitterly. "We could've asked her."

"There's no need to ask," I said, stepping forward. "I know where the Chamber is, and what the monster is."

"How?" said Janice.

"I-"

I couldn't say anything else. This was it. I had to say it now. Three simple words, c'mon Bells…

"It was me."

"You're the monster?" Janice gasped, and Claire face palmed.

"That's the dumbest thing I've heard heard, Janice," she said. "I think she means, she's the Heir."

"Yes," I said, "but I didn't do it on purpose! I didn't know what I was doing!"

"What do you mean?" Ron snarled.

I decided to discuss the diary last, they wouldn't believe it.

"But it's not the worst of all, it's… I, er.. Tom, er.. the monster took Lexie down the Chamber and she's probably dead."

"What?" Harry blurted out.

"She can't be dead," Claire whined. "We've got to save her!"

"Bella, tell us where the Chamber is and what the monster is, then we'll forgive you," Janice said.

"Speak for yourself," Ron snapped. "She killed Lexie! She Petrified Hermione!"

Tears spilled from my eyes again. I couldn't take this any longer. "The entrance is a sink in the bathroom, and the monster's a Basilisk."

Now I'd told them what I knew I ran in the opposite direction.

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

"Bella!" I called, but she didn't listen and disappeared out of sight.

"What's a Basilisk?" Harry wondered.

"Time to find out," Claire said. "To the library!"

I decided to leave Bella for now (it was probably best to let her calm down) and followed the rest to the library.  
Claire walked past the bookshelves, looking for the one book that would give us answers. It didn't take her long, because she knew where everything stood. She spent more time in the library than anywhere else in the castle.

She grabbed a very old library book from the shelve and started flipping the pages until she found the right one. "Ha!," she said. "This must be it! Listen:

_Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, there is none more curious or deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. This snake, which may reach gigantic size and live many hundreds of years, is born from a chicken's egg, hatched beneath a toad.  
Its methods of killing are most wondrous, for aside its deadly and venomous fang, the Basilisk had a murderous stare, and all who are fixed with the beam of its eye shall suffer instant death.  
Spiders flee before the Basilisk, for it is their mortal enemy, and the Basilisk flees only from the crowning of a rooster, which is fatal to it."_

And beneath this text, a single word had been written, in a hand I recognized as Hermione's. _Pipes_.  
"Why are we actually trusting Bella?" said Ron suddenly. "_She's_ the Heir, why would she tell us what the monster is?"

"Ron," Harry breathed. "I think she spoke the truth. The monster must be a _Basilisk_- a giant serpent! _That's_ why Lexie and I have been hearing that voice all over the place, and nobody else has heard it. It's because we understand Parseltongue…"

"You're right, and that must be what Hermione realized," Claire continued.

"But if the Basilisk kills people by looking at them," said Ron, "how is it no one's dead?"

"Because no one looked it straight in the eye," said Harry. "Colin saw it through his camera and Justin must have seen it through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he's a ghost, he couldn't die _again_…"

"And Mrs. Norris?" I wondered.

"Yes!" said Ron. "I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, Harry!"

Claire snapped her fingers. "There was water on the floor that night. I bet you anything she just saw the Basilisk's reflection!"

The more I heard, the more it made sense.

"The crowning of a rooster is fatal to it!" Harry repeated. "Hagrid's roosters were killed! Spiders flee before it! It all fits!"

"But how's the Basilisk been getting around the place?" said Ron. "A giant snake… Someone would've seen…"

"I think Hermione's already answered that," said Claire, pointing at the word on the bottom of the page.

"Pipes," said Harry. "Pipes… It's been using the plumbing. I've been hearing that voice inside the walls."

"So the entrance is in the bathroom," I said. "In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom!"

"This means," Claire said, "that Harry and Lexie aren't the only Parselmouths in the school. The Heir of Slytherin's one, too. That's probably how he's been able to get into the Chamber and control the Basilisk."

"Should we go to Dumbledore now?" I said.

"No," Claire said. "We should go straight to the Chamber or there'll be no time left."

I nodded and we took the shortest route to the bathroom. When we were almost there, Ron suddenly pulled my robes and we stopped to see what he was looking at.

The Heir of Slytherin had left another message, right under the first one. Her _skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_, written in blood. I clapped my hand in front of my mouth.

"DIGGORY!"

I jumped and wheeled around, and Severus Snape was glaring daggers at me. Lockhart was next to him, they were probably patrolling the corridors together. "What do you think you're doing?" he snapped.

"Lexie's been taken into the Chamber, sir," I squealed.

"I know," he said, "but that does not give you permission to roam around the corridors at night!"

"But we know where the Chamber is, sir!" I said. "And what the monster is!"

To my surprise, Snape just smiled and turned to Lockhart.  
"Just the man," he said. "The very man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart, and they know all about it. Your moment has come at last."

Lockhart blanched.

"I- I really never-"

"We'll leave it to you, then, professor," said Snape.

"V-very well," Lockhart stuttered. "I-l'll be in my o-office, getting r-ready."

"We've got to tell him what we know," Claire said. "C'mon!"

She sprinted away, followed by Harry and Ron. I wanted to go after them, but Snape was still holding my robes.  
"What're you doing?" I said, struggling hard. But I was just a frail little girl, and even though Snape wasn't the strongest, he was an adult man, and still stronger than me.

"You're going with me, to your common room, right now," he said harshly, trying to drag me along.

"No! I'm going with them!" I shrieked, trying to move in the opposite direction. "Lockhart is stupid! He's never going to make it out of there alive! He'll never be able to save Lexie!"

Snape wheeled me around and forced me to face him. Two cold black eyes were piercing my chocolate brown ones, and suddenly he let me go.  
"You've got your father's eyes," he said.

My mouth fell open and I stood frozen on the spot. I had not seen that one coming. "You're just like him," he continued, "always ready to risk your life for others. I see the same sparkle in your eyes I saw in his."

"Professor," I answered him slowly, biting my lip. "I didn't really know my father, but I can judge by the way he died, that he would have wanted me to save Lexie."

"I think he would have wanted that too," said Snape. "But I don't. I don't want you to risk your life for someone who is probably already dead."

"There is always hope, professor," I said. "And if you want to keep me in the common room tonight, I'll warn you, you're going to have to place guards everywhere, because I'll try and escape."

"You're remarkable," he laughed.

"You too, professor," I smiled. "And not at all like you seem."

"I think there's no way of holding you back, is there?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I love that girl, professor. She's my friend. And if my others friends are going to try and save her, I want to be able to protect them too."

"Go," he said. "Go and help."

I was so happy I threw my arms around him tightly. "Thank you, professor, thank you!"

Professor Snape looked like he'd seen a ghost, and that how I left him while running off to the Chamber.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

"She knew something, Harry," said Ron on the way to Lockhart's office. "That's why she was taken. I mean, she's pureblood. There can't be any other reason."

I bit my lip. She wasn't pureblood at all. But I agreed with Ron, she knew something. There must have been a reason why she'd been taken, and not just… Petrified.

"Harry," I said. "D'you think there's any chance at all she's not- you know-"

Harry didn't answer, and he looked as though he would never speak again. I lost all my hope. I couldn't see how Lexie could still be alive.

We approached Lockhart's office. There seemed to be a lot of activity going on inside it. We could hear scraping, thumps and hurried footsteps.  
Harry knocked and there was a sudden silence from inside. Then the door opened the tiniest crack and I saw one of Lockhart's eyes peering through it.

"Oh, Potter, Weasley, Gibbs," he said, opening the door a bit wider. "I'm rather busy at the moment- if you would be quick-"

"We've got some information for you," I said hotly. How can you not have time for information if you're going inside the Chamber?

"We think it'll help you," said Harry.

"All right," Lockhart said and he opened the door.

His office had been almost completely stripped. Two large trunks stood open on the floor. Robes, jade-green, liliac, midnightblue, had been hastily folded into one of them; books were jumbled untidily onto the other. The photographs that had covered the walls were now crammed into boxes on the desk.

"Are you going somewhere?" said Harry.

"Er, well yes," said Lockhart, ripping a poster of himself from the wall and rolling it up. "Urgent call- unavoidable- got to go-"

"What about our friend?" said Ron jerkily.

"Oh, most unfortunate," said Lockhart. "Poor Lola- no one regrets more than I-"

"You're the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!" I shrieked at him. "You can't go now!"

"Not with all the Dark Arts stuff going on here!" Harry yelled.

"Well- I must say- When I took the job-" Lockhart muttered, now piling up books. "nothing in the job description- didn't expect-"

"You're mean you're _running away_?" I said angrily. "After all what you've done in your books-"

"Books can be misleading," said Lockhart delicately.

"You wrote them!" Harry shouted.

"My dear boy," said Lockhart. "Do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think _I'd_ done all those things. No onewants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, except for you maybe, girl, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all. And the witch who banished the Bandon Banshee had a harelip. I mean, come on-"

"You're a fraud!" I said. "None of this gives you the right to take credit for what others witches and wizards have done!"

"Claire, Claire," said Lockhart, shaking his head impatiently. "It's not nearly as simple as that. There was work involved. I had to track these people down. Ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. Then I had to put a Memory Charm on them so they wouldn't remember doing it. No, it's been a lot of work, Claire. It's not all book signings and publicity photos, you know. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long hard slog."

"All those wizards were so brave," I said. "They could've died doing what they did, and you're taking all their credit. You're useless, I knew you were."

He pulled out his wand and turned to us. "Awfully sorry, kids, but I'll have to put a Memory Charm on you now. Can't have you blabbing my secrets all over the place. I'd never sell another book-"

But I'd already had my finger closed around my wand, so I lifted it in time and yelled, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Lockhart was blasted backward, falling over his trunk; his wand flew high into the air; Ron caught it, and flung it out of the open window.

"Shouldn't have let Professor Snape teach us that one," said Harry furiously.

"What d'you want me to do?" said Lockhart weakly. "I don't know where the Chamber of Secrets is. There's nothing I can do."

"You're in luck," said Harry. "We know where it is. _And_ what's inside it."

"And we could always use a human shield," I said bitterly.

We marched Lockhart out of his office to the door of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. We sent Lockhart in first. I was pleased to see he was shaking.  
Moaning Myrtle was sitting on a toilet and Janice was standing beside her. "You've brought Lockhart!" she said brightly. "Good, someone who has some experience with these things."

"Sorry, Janice," I said. "All this prick can do are memory Charms, and posing for photos."

Janice swallowed. "Never mind. Let's go. Myrtle says it's that sink over there."

Harry walked to the right sink. "There a snake on this tap!" he said. "But how do we open the Chamber?"  
He tried turning the tap, but it didn't have an effect. "That tap's never worked," said Myrtle.

"Harry," I said. "Say something. Say something in Parseltongue."

"Open up," he said.

Ron shook his head. "English."

Harry spoke again, except it weren't words; a strange hissing had escaped him, and at once the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin.  
Next second, the sink began to move; the sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a pipe wide enough for a man to slide into.

"I'm going down there," he said.

"No, _we're_ going down there," Janice corrected him.

"Well, you hardly seem to need me," said Lockhart, with a shadow of his old smile. "I'll just-"

He tried to move back to the door, but I felt so much disgust for this man, I jumped on him and we fell in the pipe together.

It was like rushing down an endless, slimy, dark slide. I could see more pipes branching off in different directions, but none as large as this one, which twister and turned, sloping steeply downward, and I knew that I was falling deeper below the school than even the dungeons.

I didn't quite like the idea.

And then, just as I had begun to worry what would happen if I hit the ground, the pipe levelled out, and Lockhart and I shot out of the end with a wet thud.  
Lockhart rose irritably. "Was that necessary?" he muttered.

"Yes," I hissed back, grabbing my arm.

It was full of little, bloody half circles, as if made by nails. "Why are your nails so sharp?"

"I use nail-harder, okay," he said back. "You scared me, that's why I grabbed you so tightly."

Harry, Ron and Janice came wizzing out of the pipe, too. "We must be miles under the school," said Harry, his voice echoing in the black tunnel.

"Under the lake, probably," said Ron, squinting around at the dark slimy walls.

We all lit our wands and were ready to move. "Guys," I said suddenly. "I'm not saying we shouldn't be doing this, because we should, but…"

"I'm scared too, Claire," Janice piped up.

"It's not that," I said. "Well, I've never been so scared in my entire life, yes, but this is dangerous. Just one look at that thing and we're dead."

"If you see something move close you eyes immediately," said Harry. "C'mon."

We walked for a little while and then I saw an outline of something huge and curved, lying right across the tunnel. It wasn't moving, but I closed my eyes immediately.

"It's a snake skin," said Harry, and I opened my eyes again.

It was, vivid, poisonous green, lying curled and empty across the tunnel floor. The creature that had shed in it must have been twenty feet long at last.

"Blimey," said Ron weakly.

There was a sudden movement behind them. Lockhart's knees had given away.

"Heart of a lion, that one," said Ron, pointing his wand at his teacher. "Get up."

Lockhart got to his feet- he dived at Ron, knocking him to the ground. Harry jumped forward, but too late- Lockhart was straightening up, panting, Ron's wand in his hand.

"The adventure ends here, kids!" he panted. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you _tragically_ lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body- say goodbye to you memories!"  
He raised Ron's Spellotaped wand high over his head and yelled,

"_Obliviate_!"

* * *

**Since this was a very long chapter, and a bit different from the books, I hoped it was worth the waiting. I'll never do it again, I'll send you some cookies, I promise!  
1. Why do you think Tom wanted Lexie dead?  
2. I feel really sad for hurting Bella this way, she's way too harsh on herself. It's also that stupid parents of hers. How do you think it turned out? I had the bit where she saw Lexie getting dragged down in my head, it look so dramatic. What d'you think?  
3. I've said this before, and I'll say it many times after this: JANICE IS SO CUTE! She just hugs Snape! The image I have in my head of her Dad is this really caring, forgiving, brave, but not so very smart man, and she's just like him, like Snape said. What did you think of that bit?  
4. Claire hates Lockhart so much because she always works hard to be the best, to get credit, and he just Obliviates them and them credit for what they've done. She just thinks it's really unfair (and I agree)! I loved how she dragged him down like that. Agree?  
5. This chapter turns out slightly different than in canon? Did you like it?  
_If you have any questions (about the characters, the plot, anything), comments or tips you can always leave that in your review or send a PM! I'll always reply! _**


	16. the Heir of Slytherin

**I've noticed it's taking me longer to update than before, but I prefer it this way, actually. My chapters are longer and better written, because I have more time to reread. Anways, enjoy lovelies!**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Ch. 16 the Heir of Slytherin**_

POV HARRY POTTER:

The wand exploded with the force of a small bomb. I flung my arms over my head and ran, slipping over the coils of snake skin, out of the way of great chunks of tunnel ceiling that were thundering to the floor. Next moment, I was standing alone, gazing at a solid wall of broken rock.

"Ron! Janice! Claire!" I shouted. "Are you okay?"

"We're here!" came Ron's muffled voice from behind the rock wall. "We're okay- this git's not, though- he got blasted by the wand-"

"Served him right," Claire's voice sneered.

There was a dull thud and a loud "ow!" It sounded as though she had just kicked Lockhart in the shins. "What now?" Janice asked. "We can't get through- it'll take ages…"

We were wasting time. Lexie had already been in there for what seemed hours… I knew there was only on thing to do. "Wait there," I called to them. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on… if I'm not back in an hour…"

"We'll try and shift some of this rock," said Ron, trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can- can get back through."

"See you in a bit," I said, trying to inject some confidence into my voice. I saw a solid wall ahead on which two entwined serpents were carved, their eyes with great, glinting emeralds.

"_Open_," I said, in a low, faint hiss.

The serpents parted as the wall cracked open, the halves slid smoothly out of sight, and I, shaking from head to toe, walked inside. I was standing at the end of a long, dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents rose to support a ceiling lost in darkness.

Could the Basilisk be lurking in a shadowy corner, behind a pillar? And where was Lexie?

I pulled out my wand and moved forward between the serpentine columns. I kept my eyes narrowed, ready to clamp them shut at the smallest sign of movement. More than once, witch a jolt of the stomach, I thought I saw one stir.

Then, as I drew level with the last pair of pillars, a stature high as the Chamber itself loomed into view, standing against the back wall. I had to crane my neck to look up into the giant face above: It was ancient and monkeyish, with a long, thin beard that fell almost to the bottom of the wizard's sweeping stone robes, where two enormous gray feet stood on the smooth Chamber floor.

And between the feet, facedown, lay a small, black-robed figure with golden-blonde hair. "_Lexie_!" I murmured, sprinting to her and dropping to my knees. "Lexie- don't be dead- please don't be dead-"

I flung my wand aside, grabbed her shoulders and turned her over. Her face was even paler as usual, from a pearly white to white as marble, and as cold, yet her eyes were closed, so she wasn't Petrified. But then she must be-

"Lexie, please wake up," I muttered desperately, shaking her.

Lexie's head lolled hopelessly from side to side. "She won't wake," said a soft voice.

I jumped and spun around on my knees. A tall, black-haired boy was leaning against the nearest pillar, watching. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though I was looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him-

"Tom- _Tom Riddle_?"

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off my face. "What d'you mean, she won't wake?" I said desperately. "She's not- she's not-?"

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

I stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet there he stood, not a day older than sixteen. "Are you a ghost?" I said uncertainly.

"A memory," said Riddle quietly. "Preserved in a diary for fifty years."

He pointed towards the floor near the statue's giant toes. Lying open there was the little black diary I had found in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. For a second, I wondered how it had got there- but there were more pressing matters to deal with. "You've got to help me, Tom," I said, raising Lexie's head again. "We've got to get her out of here. There's a Basilisk… I don't know where it is, but it could be along any moment… Please, help me-"

Riddle didn't move. I, sweating, managed to hoist Lexie half off the floor, and bent to pick up my wand again. But my wand had gone.

"Did you see-?"

I looked up. Riddle was still watching me- twirling my wand between his long fingers. "Thanks," I said, reaching out for it.

A smile curled the corners of Riddle's mouth. He continued to stare at me, twirling the wand idly. "Listen," I said urgently, my knees sagging with Lexie's dead weight. "_We've got to go_! If the Basilisk comes-"

"It won't come until it's called," said Riddle calmly.

I lowered Lexie back onto the floor, unable to hold her any longer. "What d'you mean?" I said. "Look, give me my wand, I might need it-"

Riddle's smile broadened. "You won't be needing it," he said.

I stared at him. "What d'you mean, I won't be-?"

"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter," said Riddle. "For the chance to see you. To speak to you."

"Look," I said, losing my patience. "I don't think you get it. We're in _the Chamber of Secrets_. We can talk later."

"We're going to talk now," said Riddle, still smiling broadly and he pocketed my wand.

There was something very funny going on here. "How did Lexie get like this?" I asked slowly.

"Well, that's an interesting question," said Riddle pleasantly. "But it's a long story, that doesn't start with Lexie at all. I suppose the real reason Lexie Jones ended up like this is because her friend, Bella McLaggen, opened her heart and spilled all her secrets to an invisible stranger."

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"The diary," said Riddle. "My diary. Little Bella's been writing, or rather drawing, in it for months and months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes- how her parents _hate_ her, how the Slytherins teased her because she was afraid of snakes…"

All the time he spoke, Riddle's eyes never left my face. There was an almost hungry look in them. "It's very _boring_, having to listen to the silly little troubles of a twelve-year-old girl," he went on. "But I was patient. I wrote back. I complimented her drawings. I was sympathetic, I was kind. Bella simply _loved_ me. _No one's ever understood me like you, Tom… I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in… It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket…_"

Riddle laughed, a high, cold laugh that didn't suit him. "If I say it myself, Harry, I've always been able to charm the people I needed. So Bella poured out her soul to me, and her soul happened to be exactly what I wanted… I grew stronger and stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful, far more powerful than little Miss McLaggen. Powerful enough to start feeding Miss McLaggen a few of _my_ secrets, to start pouring a little of _my_ soul back into _her_…"

"That's why she opened the Chamber," I said, and my mouth had turned very dry. "Because you told her to."

"Very good," said Riddle calmly. "Of course, she didn't _know_ what she was doing at first. It was very amusing. I wish you could have seen her new diary entries…"

"No," I whispered.

I felt sorry for her instantly. She'd _told_ us she couldn't help it. "But what has Lexie got to do with this?" I asked.

"When Bella started telling me about their little feuds, I became interested," said Riddle. "A Mudblood like her, in Slytherin? And it became even more interesting when she told me the foul girl was a Parselmouth!"

My fists clenched, my nails digging deep into my palms. But then I realized what Tom had said. _Mudblood_? "You're wrong," I said. "Lexie's pureblood."

Riddle laughed again. "Clever little girl, it wouldn't have been wise to tell her true blood status, and she knew. But let me carry on, Harry, I wasn't done yet. It took a very long time for stupid little Bella to stop trusting her diary. But she finally became suspicious and tried to dispose of it. And that's where _you_ came in, Harry. You found it, and I couldn't have been more delighted. Of all the people who could have picked it up, it was _you_, the very person I was most anxious to meet…"

"And why did you want to meet me?" I said.

"Well, you see, Bella told me about you," said Riddle. "Your whole _fascinating_ history."

His eyes roved over the lightning scar on my forehead, and their expression grew hungrier. "I knew I must find out more about you, talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to show you and Lexie my famous capture of that great oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust-"

"Hagrid's my friend," I said, my voice now shaking. "And you framed him!"

"It was my word against Hagrid's, Harry," said Riddle, laughing his high laugh again. "Well, you can imagine how this looked to old Armando Dippet. One the one hand, Tom Riddle, poor but brilliant, parentless but so _brave_, school prefects, model student…

on the other hand, big, blundering Hagrid, in trouble every other week, trying to raise werewolf cubs under his bed, sneaking off to the Forbidden Forest to wrestle trolls… but I admit, even _I_ was surprised how well the plan worked.

I thought _someone_ must realize that Hagrid couldn't possible be the Heir of Slytherin. It had taken _me_ five whole years to find out everything I could about the Chamber of Secrets and discover the secret entrance… as though Hagrid had the brains, or the power!

Only the Transfiguration teacher, Dumbledore, seemed to think Hagrid was innocent. He persuaded Dippet to keep Hagrid and train him as a gamekeeper. Yes, I think Dumbledore might have guessed… Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did…"

"I bet Dumbledore saw right through you," I said, my teeth gritted.

"Well, he certainly kept an annoying close watch on me after Hagrid was expelled," said Riddle carelessly. "I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. But I wasn't going to waste those long years I spent searching for it.

I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day, with luck, I would be able to lead another in my footsteps, and finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Well, you haven't finished it," I said triumphantly. "No one's died this time, not even the cat. In a few hours the Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was Petrified will be all right again-"

"Haven't I already told you," said Riddle quietly. "that besides dear Lexie, killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been- _you_."

I stared at him.

"Imagine how angry I was when the next time my diary was opened, it was Bella who was writing to me, not you. She saw you with the diary, you see, and panicked. What if you found out how to work it, and I repeated all her secrets to you? What if, even worse, I told you who'd been strangling the roosters?

So the foolish little brat waited until your dormitory was deserted and stole it back. But I knew what I must do. It was clear to me that you were on the trail of Slytherin's heir.

From everything Bella had told me about you, I knew you would go to any lengths to solve the mystery, especially if one of your best friends was attacked. And Bella had told me the whole school was buzzing because you could speak Parseltongue…

So I made Bella write her own farewell on the wall and come down here to wait. But I met someone along the way…"

My eyes moved towards Lexie's body. "Yes," Riddle smiled. "Lexie was a little quicker than you were, I found her in the bathroom and she told us she knew where the Chamber was… and that the monster was a Basilisk. When she saw Bella, she knew something wasn't right so I showed my self and divulged my plan. How I was planning to kill you, the both of you."

"But why is Lexie here and not Bella?" I asked. "If you had so much control over Bella, how did you get Lexie here?"

"She didn't struggle so much," Riddle said, looking at her too. "She knew it was either her or Bella."

When I stared at the blonde girl on the floor, my respect for her grew instantly, so did my anger towards Riddle. "But there isn't much life left in her," Riddle said. "Anyway, Bella saw her get dragged down and Lexie screamed after her what was inside the Chamber, and I knew Bella would go and find you. I have been waiting for you since we arrived here. I knew you'd come. I have many questions for you, Harry Potter."

"Like what?" I spat, fists still clenched.

"Well," said Riddle, smiling pleasantly, "how is it that _you_- a skinny boy with no extraordinary magical talent- managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did _you_ escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

There was an odd red gleam in his hungry eyes now. "Why do you care how I escaped?" I said slowly. "Voldemort was after your time…"

"Voldemort," said Riddle softly, "is my past, present, and future, Harry Potter…"

He pulled my wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three shimmering words:

TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE

Then he waved the wand once, and the letters of his name rearranged themselves:

I AM LORD VOLDEMORT

"You see?" he whispered. "It was a name I was already using at Hogwarts, to my most intimate friends only, of course. You think I was going to use my filthy Muggle father's name forever? I, in whose veins runs the blood of Salazar Slytherin himself, through my mother's side?

I, keep the name of a foul, common Muggle, who abandoned me even before I was born, just because he found out his wife was a witch? No, Harry- I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I had become the greatest sorcerer in the world!"

My brain seemed to have jammed. I stared numbly at Riddle, at the orphaned boy who had grown up to murder my parents, and so many others… At last I forced myself to speak. "You're not," I said, my quiet voice full of hatred.

"Not what?" snapped Riddle.

"Not the greatest sorcerer in the world," I said, breathing fast. "Sorry to disappoint you and all that, but the greatest wizard in the world is Albus Dumbledore. Everyone says so. Even when you were strong, you didn't dare try and take over Hogwarts. Dumbledore saw through you when you were at school and he still frightens you now, wherever you're hiding these days-"

Riddle's smile had now faded from his face, to be replaced by a very ugly look. "Dumbledore's been driven out of this castle by the mere _memory_ of me!" he hissed.

"He's not as gone as you might think!" I retorted.

I was speaking at random, wanting to scare Riddle, wishing rather than believing it to be true- Riddle opened his mouth, but froze. Music was coming from somewhere. Riddle whirled around to stare down the empty Chamber. The music was growing louder.

It was eerie, spine-tingling, unearthly; it lifted the hair on my scalp and made my heart feel as though it was swelling twice its size. Then, as the music reached such a pitch that I felt it vibrating inside my own ribs, flames erupted at the top of the nearest pillar.

A crimson bird in the size of a swan had appeared, piping its weird music to the vaulted ceiling. It had a glittering golden tail as long as a peacock's and gleaming golden talons, which were gripping a ragged bundle.

A second later, the bird was flying straight at me. It dropped the ragged thing it was carrying at my feet, then landed heavily on my shoulder. As it folded its great wings, I looked up and saw it had a long, sharp golden beak and a beady black eye.

The bird stopped singing. It sat still and warm next to my cheek, gazing steadily at Riddle. "That's a phoenix…" said Riddle, staring shrewdly back at it.

"_Fawkes_?" I breathed, and I felt the bird's golden claws squeeze my shoulder gently.

"And _that_-" said Riddle, now eyeing the ragged thing that Fawkes had dropped, "that's the old school Sorting Hat-"

Riddle began laughing again. He laughed so hard that the dark chamber rang with it, as though then Riddles were laughing at once. "This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat! Do you feel brave, Harry Potter? Do you feel safe now?"

I didn't answer. I might not see what use Fawkes or the Sorting Hat were, but I was no longer alone, and I waited for Riddle to stop laughing with my courage mounting. "To business, Harry," said Riddle, still smiling broadly. "Twice- in _your_ past, in _my_ future- we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. _How did you survive?_ Tell me everything. The longer you talk," he added softly, "the longer you survive."

I was thinking fast, weighing my chances. He had my wand, I hat Fawkes and the Hat. It look bad, but in the meantime more life was dwindling out of Lexie… Riddle's outline was already becoming more solid. If it had to be a fight between me and Riddle, better sooner than later.

"No one knows why you lost your powers when you tried to kill me," I said abruptly. "I don't know myself. But I know why you couldn't _kill_ me. My mother, my common, _Muggle-born_ mother, "I added with suppressed rage. "She stopped you killing me. And I've seen the _real_ you, you're a wreck, you're barely alive. You're ugly, you're foul-"

Riddle's face contorted. Then he forced it into an awful smile.

"Good," he said nastily. "Your mother died to save you. Yes, that's a powerful countercharm. I see there is nothing special about you now. I wondered, you see. There are strange likenesses between us, after all. Even you must have noticed.

Both half-bloods, both orphans, raised by Muggles. Probably, together with the girl, the only Parselmouth to come to school since the great Slytherin himself. We even _look_ something alike… but after all, it was merely a lucky chance that saved you from me. That's all I wanted to know.

Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons Dumbledore can give him…"

He cast an amused eye over Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, and then walked away. He looked up to the stone face of Slytherin, and opened his mouth as hissed, but I understood what he was saying-

"_Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four._"

The gigantic stone face was moving, and horror-struck I saw something slithering from its depths. I shut my eyes tight and felt a faint brush against my cheek, meaning that Fawkes had flown off. Something huge hit the floor of the Chamber. Then I heard Riddle's hissing voice:

"_Kill him_."

The basilisk was moving toward me. eyes still tightly shut, I began to run blindly sideways, hands outstretched, feeling my way, Voldemort was laughing- _How was I supposed to kill the king of serpents if I can't even open my eyes?_

I tripped, I fell hard onto the stone and tasted blood. Waiting for fangs to sink through my body I heard more mad hissing, something trashing wildly off the pillars. I couldn't help it-

I opened my eyes wide enough to squint at what was going on. The enormous serpent, bright, poisonous green, thick as an oak trunk, had raised itself high in the air and its great blunt head was weaving drunkenly between the pillars.

Fawkes was soaring around its head, and the Basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs as long as thin sabers- Fawkes dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood splattered the floor.

I looked straight at the snake and saw that its eyes, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes had been punctured by the phoenix; blood was streaming to the floor and the snake was spitting in agony.

_"NO!"_ I heard Riddle screaming. _"LEAVE THE BIRD! YOU CAN STILL SMELL THE BOY! KILL HIM!"_

The blind serpent swayed, confused, still deadly. The snake's tail whipped across the floor, and something soft hit my face. When I saw it was the Sorting Hat, I almost wanted to throw it aside, but I saw something with a red gleam inside.

I pulled out a gleaming silver sword from the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs. I was on my feet, ready. The basilisk's hat was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him.

I could see the vast, bloody eye socked, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow me whole, lined with fangs as long as my word, thin, glittering, venomous-

It lunged blindly.

I threw my whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth. But as warm blood drenched my arms, I felt a searing pain just above my elbow.

One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into my arm and it splintered as the Basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, dead, to the floor. I slid down the wall. I ripped the fang out of my body, but I knew it was too late.

White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as I dropped the fang and watched my own blood soaking my robes, the life was leaving my body. I crawled toward Lexie on the ground and grabbed her hand.

"Admirable sentiments," said Riddle from behind us. "You're both dead, Harry Potter. I'm going to sit here and watch you die, Harry. You, and that filthy little Mudblood that dared to befoul my house. I'm in no hurry."

Then my eye fell on something, in Lexie's other hand- _the diary_. Without thinking, without considering, as though I had meant to do it all along, I seized the Basilisk fang from the floor and plunged it straight into the heart of the book.

There was a long, piercing, dreadful scream. Ink spurted out of the diary in torrents, streaming over my hands, flooding the floor. Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then- He had gone. Then came a faint moan.

Lexie was stirring. She sat up. "Wipe-out," she said dryly.

Then she looked around, at the diary and the fang, the dead Basilisk and the wound in my arm. "Harry!" she exclaimed.

I fell to the floor and this time she held me up. "It's the venom from the Basilisk," I explained.

"Oh, Harry," said Lexie, and I could hear her voice cracking.

A patch of scarlet swam past, and I heard a soft clatter of claws beside me. "Fawkes," I said thickly. "You were fantastic, Fawkes…"

"Is that a phoenix?" said Lexie. "Oh, that's so beautiful, Harry, it's crying…"

If this is dying, it's not so bad. Even the pain was leaving… But was this dying? Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus. I gave my head a little shake and there was Fawkes, resting his head on my arm.

A pearly patch of tears was shining all around the wound- except that there _was_ no wound-

"Of course," Lexie murmured. "Phoenix tears have healing powers."

She paused for a second. "So, Harry, did you come all the way to save me?"

"Not just me," I said.

I started telling her what had happened as quick as I could. "Thanks, Potter," she smiled, wrapping her arms around me and engulfing me in a very tight hug.

This was probably the last thing I expected and my mouth fell open. She put her hand under my chin and shut my mouth. "Now, now, Harry, don't just sit there with your mouth open," she teased. "You look absolutely ridiculous."

"I think I liked you better when you were still unconscious on the Chamber floor," I murmured. "But it's over now, it's just a memory."

She stood up and pulled me up. "Be careful with that joke," she said.

Lexie looked around and her eyes stopped at the Basilisk. "Wow, was this the monster?" she gasped.

She prodded the thing on its big, green scales. "You know, if it wouldn't have a deadly stare, I might want one as a pet."

"You're joking!" I said.

She widened her icy blue eyes in mock horror. "Never."

"Let's get out of here," I said. "Or the others will be concerned."

"And that would be completely unreasonable," Lexie said with a pretty, crooked smile.

After a few minutes progress up the dark tunnel, a distant sound of slowly shifting rock reached my ears. "Guys!" I yelled, speeding up. "Lexie's okay! I've got her!"

I heard Ron give a strangled cheer, and we turned the next bend to see his eager face staring through the sizable gap he had managed to make in the rock fall. "_Lexie_!"

Ron thrust an arm through the gap in the rock to pull her through first. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened?"

"Glad to see you missed me," she giggled.

"The same old Lexie we know and love," I said sarcastically, squeezing myself through.

"How come you've got a sword?" said Janice, gaping at the glittering weapon in my hand.

"That's not just a sword, that's Godric Gryffindor's sword!" Claire said.

"I'll explain everything when we get out of here," I said shortly. "Where's Lockhart?"

"Back there," said Claire. "He's in a bad way. Doesn't have a clue who he is."

"Now that's an improvement," Lexie sneered.

Led by Fawkes, whose wide wings emitted a soft golden glow in the darkness, we walked all the way back to the mouth of the pipe. Gilderoy Lockhart was sitting there, humming placidly to himself. "Hello," he said. "Odd sort of place, isn't it? Do you live here?"

"No," said Ron, looking up the long dark pipe. "Have you thought how we're going to get back up this?"

Fawkes the phoenix had swooped past me and was now fluttering in front of me, his beady eyes bright in the dark. "He looks like he wants you to grab hold…" said Ron. "Look…"

"But we're much to heavy for a bird to pull up there," Claire stated.

"Fawkes," I said, "isn't an ordinary bird."

I glanced sideways at Lexie who gave me a wink.

"We've got to hold onto each other."

I tucked the sword and the Sorting Hat into my belt, and Fawkes dragged us all up there. All of us were hitting the wet floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, and the sink that hid the pipe was sliding back into place. Myrtle goggled at us.

"You're alive," she said blankly.

"There's no need to sound so disappointed," I said grimly.

"Oh, well… I'd just been thinking… if you had died, you'd have been welcome to share my toilet," said Myrtle, blushing silver.

"Urgh," said Ron as we left the bathroom for the dark, deserted corridor outside. "I think Myrtle's grown _fond_ of you! Ginny's got competition!"

Fawkes was leading the way, glowing gold along thee corridor. We strode after him, and moments later, found ourselves outside of Professor McGonagall's office. I knocked and pushed the door open.

* * *

**1. I know it was very much the same as the book, but did you like the little changes I made?  
2. Who is your favourite OC? **


	17. Dobby's Reward

**Hey fellas! I've realized I've made you wait ****too long **for this chapter, but it's the last one of this fic and you finally have some closure. I hope you do continue to follow this series, because I'm really excited for the next part, because I love PoA! Enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated!  


* * *

**Ch.**_** 17 Dobby's Reward**_

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

For a moment there was silence as we stood in the doorway, covered in muck and slime and (in Harry's case) blood. Then there was a scream.

"_Lexie_!"

It was Gabby, Lexie's little sister who flung herself at the Slytherin girl and almost choked her with a tight embrace. When I looked, the office was full with people. Bella, who had been sitting crying in front of the fire, her parents surrounding her.

And Lexie's parents, her father clutching her mother's chest. And Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, who was taking great steadying gasps. "Hey there, princess," said Lexie, grinning wildly. "The one who really deserves your hug is this nerd with the glasses."

Harry's face turned into a scowl, but his expressions softened when the small, blonde girl had obeyed and wrapped her arms around him. Fawkes went whooshing past Harry's ear and landed on Dumbledore's shoulder, just as Janice, Lexie and I found ourselves being swept into Mrs. Jones' tight embrace.

Mr. Jones was giving Harry and Ron a hand. "You saved her," he said. "And I'm immensely thankful for that."

"But how did you do it?" came Bella's cracking voice from the fireplace.

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Professor McGonagall.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones let go of us and Professor Dumbledore conjured a few chairs for us to sit on, when Harry launched into an explanation about how we found the Chamber.

He told about him and Lexie hearing the disembodied voice, how Hermione had finally realized that they were hearing a Basilisk in the pipes; how we had followed the spiders into the forest, that Aragog had told us where the last victim of the Basilisk had died; how Lexie had guessed that Moaning Myrtle had been the victim, and she discovered everything in the bathroom…

Then he paused. He had managed to avoid Bella for this long, but then Bella started telling. She told us how she'd found Lexie in the bathroom, and moments later she saw her getting dragged down. Then Lexie started telling how it wasn't her fault, and Voldemort had been making her do that. Then Harry quickly told us all how he battled the Basilisk with the help of Fawkes and the sword. I wat biting on my lip.

_What if they expelled Bella?_

Instinctively, I looked at Dumbledore, who smiled faintly, the firelight glancing off his half-moon spectacles. "What interests me most," he said gently, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to enchant Bella, when my sources tell me he is currently hiding in the forest of Albania."

"W-what's that?" said Mrs. McLaggen in a stunned voice. "_You-Know-Who_? E-enchant _Bella_? But Bella's not… Bella hasn't been… has she?"

"It was his diary," said Harry quickly, picking it up and showing it to Dumbledore. "Riddle wrote it in it when he was sixteen…"

Dumbledore took the diary from Harry and peered keenly down his long, crooked nose at its burnt and soggy pages. "Brilliant," he said softly. "Of course, he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has even seen."

"Oh, that sucks, Claire," Lexie said lightly. "Voldemort's stolen your title."

Several of us rolled our eyes but Harry and Dumbledore had to hold back a chuckle. I saw Bella's parents, looking completely bewildered. "Very few people know that Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. I taught him myself, fifty years ago, at Hogwarts. He disappeared after leaving the school… travelled far and wide… sank so deeply into the Dark Arts, consorted with the very worst of our kind, underwent so many dangerous, magical transformations, that when he resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, he was barely recognizable. Hardly anyone connected Lord Voldemort with the clever, handsome boy who was once Head Boy here."

"But, Bella," said Mrs. McLaggen. "What's Bella got to do with him?"

"His d-diary!" Bella sobbed. "I've been writing in it, and he's been writing back all year-"

"_Bella_!" said Mr. McLaggen, flabbergasted. "Haven't I taught you _anything_? What have I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain? Why didn't you show the diary to me, or your mother? A suspicious object like that, it was _clearly_ full of Dark Magic-"

Bella nodded and sank into more heartbreaking sobs. Lexie stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Excuse me, sir," she said quietly. "But this is Lord Voldemort we're talking about. And you've never seen Riddle. He's handsome, clever, patient and charming, and therefore Bella saw no reason not to trust him. I don't blame her, if it's anyone to blame, it's me."

"No," said Bella, looking up, her green eyes teary and red.

"Yes," said Lexie. "Maybe if I'd been there for you, like when we were little, you wouldn't have needed a diary."

"I think Bella should be taken to the hospital wing," said Dumbledore. "This has been a terrible ordeal for her. Wiser and older wizards and witches have been hoodwinked by Voldemort. She shall not be punished. She needs bed rest and a cup of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up," he added, twinkling kindly down at her. "You will find that Madam Pomfrey is still awake. She's just giving out Mandrake juice. I daresay the Basilisk's victims will wake up any moment."

"So Hermione's okay!" said Ron brightly.

"There has been no lasting harm done, Bella," said Dumbledore.

Bella wiped her eyes and smiled. "Thank you, professor."

"Miss Gibbs, Miss Diggory, will you escort her?" he asked kindly. "Minerva, will you lead the worried parents to the kitchens? I think they deserve a cup of tea as well, or something stronger possibly. And when you are there, please alert the kitchens. I think this all merits a good feast."

"Right," said Professor McGonagall, and we all left her office.

* * *

POV LEXIE JONES:  
She left and I gazed uncertainly at Dumbledore. Surely we weren't going to be punished, were we? "I seem to remember telling you, Harry, that I would have to expel you if you broke any more school rules?" said Dumbledore.

Harry opened his mouth in horror. "Professor," I said, "you can't be serious about this?"

"Which goes to show that the best of us must sometimes eat our words," Dumbledore went on, smiling. "You will both receive Special Awards for Services to the School and- let me see- I think two hundred points apiece for your Houses."

I went as brightly pink as Lockhart's valentine flowers and Harry closed his mouth again. "Me?" I stammered. "But, professor, I didn't even do anything-"

"That's not true," said Harry. "You were to one who found out about the Chamber and the Basilisk. If you hadn't told Bella- speaking about which- she would've been dead if you hadn't chosen for you to die."

"I don't think I've heard this part of the story yet," Dumbledore mused.

"It was nothing, professor," I said. "Well, when I found out it was Myrtle who died, I went to the Chamber and discovered the entrance, and found out the monster was a Basilisk. Then I met Bella, who was supposed to die in the Chamber in order for Voldemort to regain life. I realized something was wrong and Riddle came out of the diary and started saying something about me befouling the noble house of Slytherin, and said he wanted to kill me. And then he let me choose. Either he would take Bella down and kill me later, or take me down."

"Very noble of you," said Dumbledore. "Especially since I remember you two had quite a quarrel going on."

"It was quite more than just a quarrel, sir," I said. "But I couldn't just let her be taken, could I?"

Dumbledore smiled. "I think you did more good than you give yourself credit for," he said. "But one person seems to be keeping mightily quiet about his part in this dangerous adventure. Why so modest, Gilderoy?"

I gave a start. I had completely forgotten about Lockhart. "Professor Dumbledore," said Harry quickly. "There was an accident down in the Chamber of Secrets. Professor Lockhart-"

"Am I a professor?" said Lockhart in mild surprise. "Goodness. I expect I was hopeless, was I?"

"He tried to do a Memory Charm and the wand backfired," Harry explained quietly.

"Dear me," said Dumbledore. "Impaled on your own sword, Gilderoy!"

"Sword?" said Lockhart dimly. "Haven't got a sword. That boy has, though. He'll lend you one."

"Would you mind taking Professor Lockhart up to the infirmary, Mr. Weasley?" said Dumbledore. "I'd like a few more words with Harry and Lexie… Oh, and after that, send this letter to Azkaban," he added with a twinkle in his eyes. "I believe we want out gamekeeper back."

Lockhart and Ron, with a letter in hand, closed the door behind them and Dumbledore pointed to the chairs by the fire. I sat down quietly. "First of all, Harry, I want to thank you," said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling again. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you."

He stroked fawkes and Harry grinned back awkwardly. I loved when he did that. I liked seeing him so uncomfortable. It was immensely funny. "And so you both met Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore thoughtfully. "I imagine he was _most_ interested in you…"

"Professor," I said quietly. "When Riddle said, I had befouled his House, I though he just said that because my parents are Muggles and I'm in Slytherin, but, he meant more, didn't he?"

"Possibly," said Dumbledore.

"Because… because I'm a Parselmouth," I said. "I first thought my parents weren't my real parents. But now I just don't understand."

"You can speak Parseltongue," said Dumbledore, "because you are related to Slytherin. But your parents are your real parents."

"But how's that possible?" I asked.

"You know there is a wizard family called Jones?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well, they are one of the last families directly related to Slytherin. More than a few years ago, Pollux Jones was born. But, to the great disgust of his parents, he had no magical abilities. So they disowned him. I believe he married a Muggle woman called Mary Thompson, and they had a son together, Hank Jones."

"That's my father!" I gasped.

I cast a look at Harry, who had his dark eyebrows knitted together in thought. He was looking extremely troubled. "Oh-oh," I said. "Spit it out."

"Riddle said I'm like him," said Harry. "Strange likenesses, he said…"

I couldn't help it, but I burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" Harry protested.

I tried to catch my breath. "I know, it's just… I never knew you were so insecure and so immensely gullible! I don't think you're like him at all. I mean, at first you're in _Gryffindor_-"

"But," said Harry suddenly. "The Sorting Hat told me I'd- I'd have done well in Slytherin. Everyone thought I was Slytherin's heir for a while… because I can speak Parseltongue…"

"_You_ can speak Parseltongue, Harry," said Dumbledore calmly, "because Lord Voldemort- who _is_, next to Lexie, the only remaining Heir of Slytherin- can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transferred some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar. Not something he intended to do, I'm sure…"

"_Wicked_!" I said.

Even if Voldemort was evil, he was fairly powerful, even Dumbledore had just said it. And Harry had some of his powers. How awesome was that? "Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?" said Harry, thunderstruck. "I don't see why that's so great."

"Yes," I said rolling my eyes, "You would have done _great_ in Slytherin."

"So I _should_ be in Slytherin," said Harry. "The sorting Hat could see Slytherin's power in me, and-"

"Harry! I was being sarcastic!" I said quickly.

"And the Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor," said Dumbledore. "Listen to me, Harry. You and Lexie both happen to have many qualities Salazar Slytherin prized in his hand-picked students. His own very rare gift, Parseltongue, resourcefulness, determination- a certain disregard for rules," he added, his moustache quivering. "Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor and Lexie in Slytherin. Why is that? Think."

"It only put me in Gryffindor," said Harry in a defeated voice, "because I asked it not to put me in Slytherin."

"Well, thanks," I murmured, but Dumbledore and Harry both ignored it.

"_Exactly_," said Dumbledore. "Which makes you _very different_ from Voldemort. It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities."

Harry sat motionless in his chair, stunned. My eyes wandered around the room and fell on the sword with the shiny rubies. "But what about the sword, Harry?" I asked.

I turned it over and showed him the name engraved just below the hilt. _Godric Gryffindor_. "Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat, Harry," said Dumbledore simply.

"Is that enough proof you belong in your own shitty House?" I grinned.

Harry smirked. "What you two need, is some food and sleep. I suggest you go down to the feast while I draft an advertisement for the Daily Prophet. We'll be needing a new Defence Against the Dark arts teacher. Dear me, we do seem to run through them, don't we?"

Harry opened the door. Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs, heavily wrapped in bandages was Dobby. "Good evening Lucius," said Dumbledore pleasantly.

"Hello, sir," I smiled.

"Hello," said Mr. Malfoy absent-mindedly. "Good to see you're all right. Draco's been worried."

"I'm going to find him, sir!" I said, remembering my friend and I sprinted out of the office.

I hadn't thought about Draco all along, but I was immensely grateful when I saw him again. His neat hair was dishevelled, and his clothes messy, but a smile appeared on his face nonetheless.

Then it turned into a scowl and I felt his flat hand smack against my cheek. "What was that for?" I snapped.

"For scaring me to death," said Draco, and his voice started cracking. "What happened? I saw you return to the dormitory, not to mention it was already past curfew, but you returned nonetheless. I'd been waiting for you all night, because I couldn't sleep. And when I finally was asleep, Professor Snape woke me and told me you'd been snatched by the monster. How do you think that made me feel?"

"I'm sorry," I said. "But you don't understand, I…"

"What?" he snapped. "Explain it to me."

"We'd gone to visit, er, an old friend of Hagrid's…"

"_We_?"

His grey eyes were glaring daggers at me. "Don't say you sneaked off with Saint Potter, the Stupid Weasel, that idiot Hufflepuff girl, the immensely annoying Ravenclaw, that Mudblood Granger and that reckless Gryffindor savage?"

I folded my arms. "That's _exactly_ what I'm saying, Draco. That friends of Hagrid's said something important, and I realized it only when I was back in my dormitory. I'd found out where the Chamber was and went down there to check if I was right."

"That was the stupidest thing you could've done!" he yelled.

"No, it wasn't," I replied. "That saved Bella's life."

"Who cares?" he spat.

"I do," I said. "And if you were only looking for me to start a fight, then I-"

"Wait," he said. "I guess I just couldn't bear the thought of you dead, all right?"

His features softened, and so did mine. He gave me a slight smile. "Why do you always get yourself into trouble?"

"Firstly, I think trouble's unavoidable when you're studying at Hogwarts," I smirked. "Secondly, it was Saint Potter, Stupid Weasel, that idiot Hufflepuff girl, the immensely annoying Ravenclaw, that Mudblood Granger and even reckless Gryffindor savage who got me out of it again."

"Was it?" he said. "I suppose you were too stupid to do it yourself, eh?"

"Who 're you calling stupid?" I grinned. "I found the Chamber of Secrets, I found out what the monster was, and who opened the Chamber."

"Who was it, actually?" said Draco.

"Voldemort," I said loudly, making Draco wince.

"Don't say his name!" he hissed.

"I've met him, and I'm calling him by his name," I said.

"Trying to be brave, Jones?" Draco smirked. "You've always been trying to be a rebel."

"I guess that's why you like me so much," I smiled. "I balance you out."

"What d'you mean?" he said. "I'm quite a badass myself, am I not?"

"Oh _please_," I teased. "You're the biggest coward I've ever seen."

"What?" he laughed. "Come on, I'm clearly the man in this relationship."

"Obviously, since you're the one with something dangling between your legs, but-"

"Merlin, Lexie! Speaking of inappropriate conversation topics!"

"-_but _that doesn't mean you've got the upper hand."

"Excuse me?" he said. "I could handle you with my eyes closed!"

"_Try me_," I hissed in Parseltongue.

He smirked and started waving his wand, but I was way too quick for him and bellowed, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Draco got blasted backwards and my laughter echoed through the walls. "Now," I said, "I'll be in the infirmary, checking up on my beloved savage. Be a good lad and don't cause any trouble, all right?"

I smirked at him and turned around, starting to walk away. "What do I need to do to get to be your best friend?" he called after me.

I turned around again, looking straight into the grey eyes of my friend. "What are we exactly, Lexie?" he asked. "What am I to you?"

I considered this for a moment, and the corners of my mouth turned upwards slowly, forming the smirk that graced my face whenever I was with him.

"You're my Draco."

* * *

POV JANICE DIGGORY:

"I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her being dragged down, you know," Bella said quietly. "I didn't understand. I just thought I'd killed her."

"You didn't," I said. "She chose that. She chose to save you."

"But I've been so mean to her," she said. "Mind you, she's been mean to me as well, but still-"

"I think she cares about you more than you knows, more than she knows," I smiled.

"And don't forget she is extremely proud," Claire added.

We were all sitting around the bed, Bella was sitting on, sipping hot chocolate and watching Madam Pomfrey wake the Petrified students. The door opened and Lexie came in, wearing a smug and opening her arms.

"Missed me, Gryffindork?"

Bella almost jumped off her bed and launched herself at her blonde friend, pulling her in a tight hug. When Bella finally let go she smiled at her friend and murmured the words, "You crazy bitch."

"Language!" I said sternly.

"Coming from you, Bella, I know it's meant well," Lexie laughed. "Didn't think a Slytherin would be able to sacrifice herself?"

"I think I always knew you could," said Bella. "Deep down."

Lexie laughed and pretended to wipe a tear. "Enough with the sentimental," she giggled. "Is Hermione awake yet?"

"No," I said. "But they've done the Ravenclaw Prefect and Justin."

"Ugh," said Lexie. "I hate that kid. Talking to snakes is cool, all right?"

"I still think snakes're the scariest things in the world," Bella said. "But it's good I have you to tell them off."

"No matter how much we fight, in the end we always make up," I smiled, "that's right, isn't it, Claire?"

Claire was staring in the opposite direction, her mouth slightly opened and her gaze dreamy. "Don't even bother," Lexie said. "There are other Diggory's, more interesting than you are."

"_Huh_?" I replied.

"The door, stupid," Bella chuckled.

I looked at the door and saw Cedric storming in, his arms opened. While I was expecting a hug from him, it's Claire he wrapped his arms around. "Hey!" I said.

Both Cedric and Claire turned as red as cherries, Bella and Lexie were laughing like they were one human being (just like they did at primary school) and I was just standing there, clueless. Cedric let Claire go and tried to look straight at me.

"Anything wrong?" he said nonchalantly.

"What's wrong, handsome," said Lexie, "is that she clearly expected to be the first to be engulfed in an extremely close hug like that, if not the only one."

Both Cedric and Claire looked like they wanted to evaporate on the spot and Bella almost fell of the bed laughing. Cedric wrapped his arms around me too, and I could feel his hot cheek against mine.

"I was so worried," he said. "But you solved it, didn't you?"

"With loads of help," I said.

Then I heard an excited shriek coming from one of the infirmary beds and before I knew it I felt two arms squeezing me and I almost choked in a loads of brown, bushy hair. "Mione, let her go, you're choking her!" Bella laughed.

Hermione let me go and then hugged Bella and Lexie too. "Hermione!" I said. "It's so good to see you!"

"What are you doing here?" she asked when she let go. "And why are you covered in muck?"

"Oh, we paid a visit to the Chamber of Secrets," said Lexie nonchalantly, "quit a sight, you know…"

"You discovered where it was?" Hermione said in awe.

"_I_ discovered where it was," Lexie smirked.

"But we've had loads of help from you," I said to Hermione.

"And is the monster… dead, now?" she said.

"Fortunately, yes," said Bella.

"And?" Hermione asked. "Who was it?"

Bella instinctively began to fidget, biting her lip. "It was Voldemort," Lexie said quickly.

Cedric, Claire, Hermione and I flinched. "Don't say his name!" I moaned.

"You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked. "That's not possible- I mean, he's- how's that possible?"

"It wasn't really him," Lexie said, "it was Tom Riddle, a sixteen-year-old Voldemort. And, Salazar, he was _hot_!"

"Oh my God, Lexie!" Claire hissed. "It's You-Know-Who you're talking about!"

Lexie placed a hand on her heart in mock sadness. "And once again I find my heart shattered to pieces."

"Who killed the monster?" Cedric asked.

"Harry," Lexie answered.

"Where is Harry, actually?" Bella wondered, looking around.

"I think he's still with Dumbledore," Lexie replied.

"I'm gonna go find him!" Bella said, and she sprinted out of sight.

* * *

POV BELLA MCLAGGEN:

"Harry, I- _You!_"

I was glaring daggers at Lucius Malfoy, who I'd stumbled upon when entering McGonagall's office. "Bella?" said Harry.

Lucius Malfoy stood there, fury in his face. And cowering behind his legs, wrapped in bandages, his giant ears flapping, was… "_Dobby_?" I asked. "The family you serve- _the Malfoys_?"

This earned Dobby a warning glare from Mr. Malfoy. But he pretended like I hadn't entered at all, and sat down on a chair, facing Dumbledore. "So!" he said. "You've come back. The governors suspended you, but you still saw fit to return to Hogwarts."

"Well, you see, Lucius," said Dumbledore, smiling serenely, "the other eleven governors contacted me today. It was something like being caught in a hailstorm of owls, to tell the truth. They'd heard that Lexie Jones had been killed and wanted me back here at once. They seemed to think I was the best man for the job after all. Very strange tales they told me, too… Several of them seemed to think that you had threatened to curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place."

"You foul snake!" I hissed to Malfoy. "I knew the governors wouldn't want Dumbledore gone!"

"Hold your tongue, girl," Malfoy spat back. "Didn't your parents teach you to behave yourself?"

He was even paler than usual, but his eyes were still slits of fury. He looked at Dumbledore again. "So- have you stopped the attacks yet?" he sneered. "Have you caught the culprit?"

"We have," said Dumbledore with a smile.

"_Well_?" said Mr. Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes fell on me. "Voldemort," I said loudly.

Mr. Malfoy seemed to choke on his breath and Dumbledore held up the diary. I was pained to see it, but also content now it had a large hole through the centre. I was glaring at Mr. Malfoy still, but Harry pulled my arm was pointed towards Dobby.

The elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on us, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr. Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist. I had no idea what the elf was indicating.

"I see…" said Mr. Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore.

"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr. Malfoy right in the eye. "Because if Harry here and his friends hadn't discovered this book, why- Bella might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will…"

Mr. Malfoy said nothing. His face was suddenly masklike. Dobby was still doing the pointing, and still hitting himself. Then Harry suddenly nodded. I didn't understood. "What?-"

"Don't you want to know how Bella got hold of that diary, Mr. Malfoy?" said Harry.

"_I'd_ like to know," I said curiously.

Lucius Malfoy rounded on him. "How should I know how the stupid little girl got hold of it?" he said.

It was like fire was rushing through my veins instead of blood. "Watch who you're calling stupid!" I snapped.

"Because you gave it to her," said Harry. "In Flourish and Blotts. You picked up her Transfiguration book and slipped the diary inside it, didn't you?"

I saw Malfoy's white hands clench and unclench. "Prove it," he hissed.

"Oh, no one will be able to do that," said Dumbledore, smiling to Harry. "Not now Riddle has vanished from the book. On the other hand, I would advise you, Lucius, not to go giving out any more of Lord Voldemort's old school things. If any more of then find their way into innocent hands, I think Cormac McLaggen, for one, will make sure they are traced back to you…"

Lucius Malfoy stood up, and for a second I thought he was reaching for his wand, but instead he was approaching the door.

"We're going, Dobby!"

He wrenched open the door and then kicked his house-elf right through it. I gritted my teeth, but I knew there was nothing I could do. I could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way through the corridor. Then Harry suddenly jumped.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said hurriedly. "Can I give the diary _back _to Mr. Malfoy, please?"

"What are you planning on doing?" I whispered.

"Trust me," he said.

He quickly took off his sock and stuffed it in the diary. He then grabbed the diary and my hand, and dashed out of the office, dragging me along with him. We caught up with them at the top of the stairs. "Mr. Malfoy," Harry gasped, skidding to a halt, "I've got something for you-"

And he forced the diary into Malfoy's hand.

"What the-?"

Mr. Malfoy threw the diary into Dobby's hands, but wait- I started giggling furiously. Mr. Malfoy looked furious. "You'll meet the same sticky end as your parents one of these days, Harry Potter," he said softly. "They were meddlesome fools, too."

"I would rather have meddlesome fools than Death Eaters for parents," I hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Malfoy furiously. "Come, Dobby."

But Dobby didn't move. He was holding up Harry's slimy sock, and looking at it as though it were a priceless treasure. "Master has given Dobby a sock," said Dobby in wonderment. "Dobby is _free_."

Lucius Malfoy stood frozen, then he lunged at Harry. "Don't touch him!" I shrieked, trying to shake him off.

"You've lost me my servant, boy!"

But Dobby shouted, "You shall not harm Harry Potter!"

There was a loud bang, and Mr. Malfoy was thrown backward. He fell down the stairs and ended in a heap at the bottom. He left with a loud hiss and a swing of his robes.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby!" the elf said shrilly.

"Least I could do, Dobby," said Harry, grinning. "Just promise never to try and save my life again."

The elf's ugly brown face spread into a wide smile. "Right," said Harry. "We'd better go, Bella and I. There's a feast, and my friend Hermione should be awake by now…"

"Harry potter is great by far than Dobby knew!" he sobbed. "Farewell, Harry Potter!"

And with a final loud crack, the elf disappeared. "Harry," I said. "I still wanted to thank you, you know. If you hadn't found out about the diary, I, I would've been expelled, most likely, if not send to Azkaban-"

"You don't need to thank me-"

"Yeah, I do!" I said. "What kind of douchebag takes her best friend for granted!"

"You're not my best friend," he said, and my mouth opened in horror. He then smiled and looked at me with his fierce green eyes.

"You're my sister."

I felt so happy I could cry, and I engulfed him in a hug.

* * *

POV CLAIRE GIBBS:

I had been to several Hogwarts feasts, but never one quite like this. Everybody was in their pj's, and the celebration lasted all the remaining hours of the night.

I didn't know whether the best bit had been, Hermione running towards Harry, screaming, "You solved it! You solved it!" or Justin hurrying over to him to apologize, or Hagrid turning up at half past three, cuffing me so hard on the shoulder that I had almost knocked over in my plate of trifle, or the House points that had secured Ravenclaw for winning the cup this year.

Who am I kidding, none of that could compete with Cedric lifting me from the ground, twirling me around and holding me close. And when he whispered in my ear, "You are the smartest, sweetest girl I've ever met," I figured that maybe the idea of the two of us wasn't so impossible after all.

The only unfortunate bit was that the exams this year were cancelled as a school treat (I had studied so much for nothing, now) but that was long forgotten as Dumbledore announced Lockhart would be unable to return next year, owing to the fact that he needed to go away and get his memory back. Quite a few of the teachers joined in the cheering that greeted this news.

"Shame," said Ron, helping himself to a jam doughnut. "He was starting to grow on me."

"You're kidding right?" I replied, raising an eyebrow.

The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine. I had almost finished the book, and was content to see it was moving towards a happy end. I did spent a lot of afternoons with Cedric since that moment, and I felt that like the book, this could also have a happy end.

The only difference was that Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons were cancelled, but those lessons hadn't been much use anyway. And Lucius Malfoy had been sacked as school governor.

Draco was no longer strutting around as if he owned the place and he looked resentful and sulky now (and the fact that Lexie and Bella ultimately enjoyed their newfound friendship, only made it worse).

Too soon, it was time for the journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Harry, Bella, Ron, Janice, Hermione, Lexie and I got a compartment to ourselves. "So, you are actually Muggle-born?" Ron asked.

"Yes," said Lexie. "I do hope you understand my reasons for keeping it a secret, though, and don't forget I have loads of respect for Hermione, but she's in Gryffindor and doesn't risk the chance of getting murdered in her sleep."

"Is it that bad?" Hermione said, horror-struck.

"No, I'm kidding," said Lexie half-heartedly. "I meant getting tortured."

"It must be great, being in Slytherin," I said dryly.

"There are perks," she said. "Slytherins do stick together. You know, I've been planning on training my Parseltongue."

"Why?" Bella asked.

"I've been wondering what it does if you say spells in Parseltongue," Lexie wondered.

"Good luck," said Harry, "but I'm done with snakes for a while."

"Me too," Bella said. "You better now have that thing in your house when I'm coming over."

"Oh, thanks for reminding me," said Lexie. "You guys are all invited to my place the last week of summer holidays. We'll have a slumber party or something."

"I'm afraid the Dursleys won't let me, after my escape with the car," said Harry sulkily.

"What's a slumber party?" Ron asked.

"Oh, you're hopeless," said Lexie. "You know what it is, don't you, Mione?"

"I think I do," said Hermione. "But I've never had one, or been to one."

"What?" Janice said. "You've never had a slumber party before?"

"Scandalous!" said Bella. "Come over, then we'll show you the most typical slumber party ever! You'll love it!"

The Hogwarts Express slowed down and finally stopped. Harry pulled out his quill and a bit of parchment and turned to us. "This is called a telephone number," he told Ron, scribbling it down six times and giving it out to each of us. "I told your Dad how to use a telephone- he'll know. Call me at the Dursleys' okay? I can't stand another two months with only Dudley to talk to…"

"Your aunt and uncle will be proud, though, won't they?" said Hermione as we got off the train.

"Proud?" said Harry. "Are you crazy? All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious…"

Bella, Lexie, Ron and I laughed though Janice and Hermione were deeply shocked. I said goodbye to them and started reading the last pages of the Impossible in the car.

_Denise hadn't felt so genuinely happy in such a long time, but also never so nervous. This was the moment, she was going to tell Philip how she felt. It had to be mutual, right? _

_She'd never been so sure of something. It had started to rain, and when she ran out to him, in the muddy yard she instantly felt like wrapping her arms around him and kissing him. _

_"I love you, Philip," she whispered softly._

_ "I love you too, friend," he smiled back. _

_His beautiful brown eyes softened. "But I mean more, Philip, I've always wanted more," she said. "When I say I love you, I mean, I like you. As more than a friend."_

_ His gaze hardened for a second and he took a few steps back. She already felt her heart crack a little. This couldn't be happening. "I love you," he said slowly. "But not like that, Denise, not like that." _

_The last thing I felt was my heart shattering into pieces, and falling down on the muddy ground, staining my pretty white dress. I'd been wrong. Life wasn't perfect. Life was horrible. Life never treated you the way you wanted. _

_Life was impossible._

My eyes started to get teary. No.

No.

No.

It couldn't end like this! NO!

It had be a happy end, like Cedric and I would have, a happy end, damn it! I slammed the book shut and threw it on the other car seat, not daring to hold it any long, as if it was poisonous. Was life impossible? Had I been fooled?

It's a book, Claire, you shouldn't- _but it was so real_!

Denise and Philip were as real as Cedric and I are! Denise and Philip _are_ Cedric and I. And it was never supposed to end happy. I felt the car stop, and the first thing I wanted to do was see my Dad. I took the key from my mom and quickly opened the door.

"Dad!" I called. "Dad! I've missed you-"

My mouth fell open in horror. There, in the middle of the living room, was my father.

Hanging.

* * *

**I know Claire has two POV's, hope you don't mind.  
So, this was lost Families and part three of the series will be called Lost Secrets and the first chapter should be up in a couple of days.  
I hope I've left you with enough questions you're desperate for me to answer  
(such as:  
1. Will Bella's parents possibly hate her more after this?  
2. What will happen between Claire and Cedric?  
3. How long will Bella and Lexie keep the peace between them?  
4. How will Claire react to her father committing suicide?)  
Farewell, lovelies, I won't be gone too long!**


End file.
